Rock Star
by T. Costa
Summary: Two years after DoC, Yuffie celebrates her birthday at a karaoke bar. To her surprise, Vincent and the others show up to watch her sing. We all want to be rockstars, right? YV, rated for language. Complete. Song list added.
1. Chapter 1

**Rock Star**

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth, and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be..._  
- Nickelback, "Rockstar"

_Author's Note: Anyone who knows me knows that this isn't normally my favorite pairing. I'm NOT a big fan of Yuffentine. But after playing through Dirge of Cerberus, I caught some hints of Yuffentine that inspired me. I've come to the conclusion that there is no pairing that I will not read or write, so long as it's well-written (and, you know, doesn't involve bestiality or child rape).  
That said, I do this kind of thing a LOT - you know what they say, "Write what you know." Well, I **know** the music industry. I'm a stagehand and an entertainment journalist. I grew up around this stuff - so it makes more sense to me than your average life does. Also, I go to karaoke most weeks, so I know that, too.  
That said; be kind. I haven't written any real fanfiction in over a year. I'm getting back into the swing of things. Constructive criticisms will be taken into consideration; flames will be taunted mercilessly.  
As always, you can head over to my blogs or my writing portfolio (listed in my profile) for more information about me, or to sample my writing ability. _

_Standard disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, or any of those people. I do, however, own Chad, Ken, Mike, and Hannah. Or at least, I'd like to think so. Also, the song "You Oughta Know" was written and performed entirely by Alanis Morisette, and not me._

It was a girls' night out.  
At least, that was what Yuffie was calling it.  
In all reality, it was Yuffie's 21st birthday, and she wanted to celebrate it without anyof the guys from AVALANCHE.  
Why, you might ask?  
Well, Cid had taken to treating Yuffie like she was his daughter, needing advice passed down. This usually took the form of admonitions to never start smoking, interspersed with bouts of dry coughing.  
Barret hated her. Ignored her as much as possible. Cloud treated her like a little sister. An _annoying_ little sister, at that. Reeve didn't really like her much but he wasn't MEAN about it like Barret was - and he couldn't bring himself to say anything, since she'd helped him with the WRO so much. Yuffie always felt stupid whenever she was around Nanaki, so that was out.  
And Vincent just wasn't around. No one knew when he was going to show up, so it didn't really matter what he thought about Yuffie.  
So, two years after the man who had contained Chaos had saved the world from Omega Weapon, his friends still had no idea where he was, and what it was he did in the times between when they saw him. He popped up every now and then, visiting most of the members of AVALANCHE occasionally, and then disappearing as suddenly as he'd appeared in the first place. He'd visited everyone except Yuffie in those two years.  
Not that Yuffie cared. She, Tifa, Shelke, and Shera were going to Kalm's newest attraction - a karaoke bar.  
Because Yuffie harbored a secret. She loved to sing. She didn't make a practice of doing it around people, but she loved it. She felt more alive singing than she did fighting. Anything and everything - from the ancient dirges of Wutai to disco to shatter rock.  
She would karaoke, and see what everyone thought. She thought of it as a way to allow herself to sing around others, a gateway of sorts.  
"C'mon, guys!" She danced around, excitedly. She was even wearing a skirt for the adventure - a little black one, to go with her little black tank top.  
"I do not understand what the point of this outing is." Shelke said. She'd grown a little in the past two years, but not by much. She would always have the body of an adolescent; Yuffie made sure she had her ID with her. Shelke had only turned 21 two months previously, and looked like a kid, so she always got carded - for just about everything. She also still talked in a monotone, which never failed to irritate Yuffie. But still, she liked Shelke. She'd developed something resembling a personality within the past few years.  
Cloud walked over to the door. The bar he and Tifa ran had relocated to Kalm a while ago, when it was destroyed during the Omega Weapon incident. Cloud looked as if he was making ready to leave.  
"You can't go!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Girls only!" Shelke smirked and crossed her arms.  
"I'm not going with you guys." Cloud said, rolling his eyes. Tifa and Shera walked in, finally, carrying their jackets over their shoulders.  
"Where are you going?" Tifa asked. At first Cloud had bucked Tifa's tradition of asking him that, saying she was trying to keep tabs on him. But after that tradition had saved his life, when he crashed Fenrir and Tifa knew where he was coming home from, he stopped complaining.  
"I'm staying in town." Cloud said, smiling. "You guys are having a girls night out, I'll be having a boys night in at Reeve's."  
"Playing video games, no doubt." Tifa said. A smirk appeared across her lovely features.  
Cloud grinned back. "Cid brought the newest first-person shooter."  
"So that's why we needed to stop in Gongaga." Shera said. She sighed. "Men."  
Yuffie giggled. Part of her wanted to go crash the guys' party; a first-person shooter ALMOST sounded better than the karaoke bar. But ...nah.

Tifa thumbed through the freshly-printed pages of the karaoke bar's binder. There was a list of songs you could pick in there that the bar had for the karaoke machine, or you could bring your own. She sighed. "There's a few songs I'd like to sing." She said, softly.  
"WHAT?" Yuffie yelled. The person who was singing now was singing a really loud rock song, and she didn't hear Tifa.  
"NEVERMIND!" Tifa said. She handed Yuffie the binder, and Yuffie grinned and started flipping the pages.  
"OOOH! I know what I'm gonna sing." She said, grinning impishly. She took a slip of paper and wrote the song name down, and the disc number and track number listed on the page. This piece of paper was unceremoniously tacked to a board by the machine. The KJ, a plump middle-aged woman, looked up and made note of her.  
"You're next." She said. Yuffie snickered.  
A rumble of uncertainty went through her belly. What if she was horrible at singing? She squashed that thought and ordered a tequila sunrise to settle her nerves.  
By the time the rock singer was done, Yuffie had enough liquid confidence in her to sing a song. Luckily, she didn't know hardly anyone in the bar.  
There was a lot of wolf whistling as she walked up to the karaoke area - everyone know Yuffie Kisaragi; AVALANCHE and WRO member who had helped save the world - three times! - and Wutain princess slash hottie. She smirked.  
"You ready?" The KJ asked her. Yuffie nodded, and the KJ queued the music. Yuffie started singing along softly, gradually building as she received no negative reactions.

_I want you to know  
That I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but  
The best for you both _

_An older version of me -  
Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theater?  
Does she speak eloquently?  
And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother _

_Cuz the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no... _

Yuffie caught a flash of red and her heart stopped. _No way._ Suddenly, she realized that ALL of the guys were there, watching her. They'd come anyway! Those bastards!  
_All_ of them. Nanaki was there; so were Cloud, Barret, Cid, Reeve...and Vincent. She hadn't seen him in two years. He looked...like he always did, she supposed.  
All of this flew through her mind at lightning speed, and she decided that _fuck_ the guys, she was doing good. She smirked at them and continued the song. A slight blush crept across her face, as she realized how uncool it was that Mr. Prim-and-Proper Vincent Valentine was going to be listening to her sing these almost dirty lyrics, but she opened her mouth and sang anyway.

_...And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died?  
'Til you died  
But you're still alive! _

_And I'm here  
To remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair  
To deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You...!  
You...!  
You...!  
Oughta know! _

_You seem very well  
Things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well  
I thought you should know _

Yuffie looked at Vincent, who seemed to be very interested in watching her politely. She never thought she'd see him sitting in the middle of a very upbeat karaoke bar; in fact, the only person who DID look in place in the group was Cloud, and that was just because there was a group of emo kids behind him.

_Did you forget about me  
Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face  
How quickly I was replaced  
And are you thinking of me when you **fuck** her? _

_Cuz the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no...  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died?  
'Til you died  
But you're still alive! _

_And I'm here  
To remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair  
To deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You...!  
You...!  
You...!  
Oughta know! _

During an instrumental part, the crowd burst into applause, which Yuffie wasn't expecting. She'd been too busy looking at Vincent, who looked almost guilty; you know, for him. _What the hell?_ Finally, she shrugged and went back to singing - conveniently right where she was supposed to.

_Cuz the joke that you made in the bed, that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes  
And you know it!  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it  
**Well, can you feel it?** _

_Well, I'm here  
To remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair  
To deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You...!  
You...!  
You oughta know  
And I'm here  
To remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair  
To deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You...!  
You...!  
You...!  
Oughta know! _

As Yuffie let the last note die out, the _entire bar_ burst into applause, startling Vincent out of whatever guilt-induced mental road trip he'd been on. He couldn't clap loudly because of his claw, but he did applaud politely, nonetheless. Cid, standing directly to Vincent's left, stuck his gloved fingers into his mouth and whistled. Tifa and Shelke, who had apparently been in on the surprise of the guys coming to the bar, giggled and clapped.  
Not only did the random strangers in the bar like her singing - her friends did. Yuffie grinned. That was easily the best birthday present ever.

Yuffie was almost giddy with happiness. She'd had the best birthday _ever_. She walked down the snow-covered streets. Despite it only being November, it was snowing in Kalm - for the first time almost a century.  
Somewhere behind her she could hear Cid, who was drunk, singing off-key. Some sort of love song. He hiccuped and stumbled, and she could hear Reeve help him back to his feet.  
Yuffie had sung several more songs, and Tifa had even been encouraged to sing one. Cid had boisteriously sung "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" to Shera, embarassing her when he kneeled down before her. Yuffie thought it was cute.  
They were definitely doing that again.  
She stopped at the bar and watched the rest of the group go into Tifa's bar slash motel thing - one of the good things about owning a motel was that you always had a place to put your drunken friends. Yuffie smiled as Cloud, who was at the back of the group, nodded at her and pushed a rather drunk Shelke into the place. "You coming in?" He asked.  
"I'll be in in a minute." She said. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the stars, which were visible in Kalm now that the city of Midgar had finally died out.  
Cloud nodded. "I'll leave the door open - lock it when you come in." Yuffie inclined her head in ascent.  
She exhaled as the door closed. What a great night! Obviously, she could sing. Well, even, to judge by the reactions of her companions, which ranged from stunned amazement to pure pleasure. Even Nanaki had been purring.  
"You sang well tonight." A deep voice startled her out of her thoughts, and an exclamation escaped her lips before she had a chance to smother it.  
"Geez, Vincent, you scared the hell out of me!" She said to the shadowy figure standing at the door. She hadn't even noticed that he wasn't with the rest of the group.  
"My apologies." He said, nodding at her politely. He opened the door and gestured for her to preceed him.  
"And they say chivalry is dead." She giggled, entering. The blast of warm air was welcome; she promptly forgot about the dark man behind her.  
"Chivalry will never be dead." She wondered, as she headed to her room upstairs, what _that_ meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock Star**

_Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny, cuz we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair  
And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star_  
- Nickelback, "Rockstar"

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, or any of those people. I do, however, own Chad, Ken, Mike, and Hannah. Or at least, I'd like to think so. Also, the song "Savin' Me" was written and performed entirely by Nickelback, and not me.

Yuffie opened her eyes. She felt fine; obviously, the rest of the house didn't, judging by the groans that filled the house. The most audible was Cid, who was swearing loudly from his and Shera's room. Shelke was making small moaning noises from her room next to Yuffie's.  
Yuffie felt fine. After her tequila sunrise, she hadn't drunk anything alcoholic. She hopped out of bed, and in stocking feet and her nightgown, consisting of short shorts and a camisol, did her morning exercises. She did them every morning, without fail. A ninja had to be in peak physical condition!  
She stretched and pulled, going through her entire yoga repetoir before pulling into calesthenics like push ups, crunches, and jumping jacks. Her socks softened the noises on the thick wooden floors of the hotel room.  
An hour later, she was done. She pulled fresh clothing and underwear from her bag and, grabbing a towel from the stack on the dresser, headed for the bathroom, which was shared by the occupant of the room opposite Shelke's.  
Unfortunately, the bathroom was occupied. Vincent looked as if he'd just pulled on his pants; his hair was still wet. He was towelling it off when Yuffie walked in.  
"Eep! Vincent!" She screetched. She slammed the door shut. "Lock the door next time, weirdo!"  
Grumbling sounds alerted Yuffie to the fact that Vincent was not, in fact, a morning person. She heard some moving around noises and then a door opening and closing. She sighed in relief and reentered, securely locking both her door and the one that opened into, apparently, Vincent's room.  
Fumbling, she turned on the CD player that Tifa kept in the bathrooms of her hotel - Tifa liked to listen to music when she bathed, and Yuffie found it soothing. She turned on the faucet and quickly shed her clothing, stepping under the much-needed stream of hot water with a happy sigh. Vincent might not be a morning person, but she loved it. It was when no one was quite awake and she was essentially alone that she loved life the most.  
This morning particularly - because she could now sing along with the music without fearing ostracision.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
(Come please I'm callin')  
And oh I scream for you  
(Hurry I'm fallin')  
I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Despite how depressing this song was, Yuffie couldn't bring herself to be depressed. She wondered vaguely what it was like to need someone else that badly, but it wasn't something she craved. She was an independant person; if love happened, it happened. She wasn't going to obsess over it like Mr. Tall-Dark and Depressing in the next room.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
(Come please I'm callin')  
And all I need from you  
(Hurry I'm fallin')  
I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
(Hurry, I'm fallin')_

Yuffie hummed along with the song while she soaped down and washed clean after her exercise. She shut off the shower as the song resumed, and continued singing.

_And all I need is you  
(Come please, I'm callin')  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
(Hurry, I'm fallin') _

_And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

By the time the song was over, Yuffie was dried and dressed, and brushing her teeth. Absently, she walked to her door and unlocked it, and then over to Vincent's side and unlocked that, before going back to the sink and spitting, then rinsing. She glanced over and noted that Vincent had left his head band thing in the bathroom - no wonder he'd looked so strange to her. She wasn't used to seeing him without his vampire gear on! She wiped her mouth and snagged it up, opening the door to his room and walking in.  
"Hey, Vincent, you left your..." She faded out as she saw him sitting on his bed, head in hands. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he was close. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry." She dropped what she was holding and dashed back into the room.  
What could make Vincent Valentine cry?

She pointedly ignored Vincent for the rest of the morning, which wasn't hard because he stayed up in his room until almost noon.  
She was describing a monster she'd fought in Wutai with hugely animated gestures to a very bored Cid when he finally came downstairs. He didn't say anything to anyone, and he was dressed, thank Leviathan, in his normal getup, including his head band.  
"Does anyone wanna go back to karaoke tonight?" Yuffie asked, brightly. Cid groaned and put his hand to his head. He hadn't quite kicked his hangover. Eventually it was obvious that no one wanted to go tonight, lest there be a repeat of last night - not Yuffie's successes at singing, which were a private triumph anyway, but the overindulgance in alcohol.  
"Come on, guys, I can't go alone!" She said. She looked at Cid with fake tears. "Puhhhlease?"  
"Oh, get off it, kid." Cid said, gruffly. "The only ones who get 'way with that puppy-dog eye shit are Shera and Melissa." Melissa being, of course, his one-year-old, who was safely esconsed with her nanny in Rocket Town.  
Yuffie pouted. "Nanaki?"  
"No, thank you." Nanaki said, politely. "I need to get back to Cosmo Canyon." He looked at Cid, who nodded.  
"We better head out, actually." Cid said, standing up and grimacing. "Got some kinda meeting tonight at home." He looked at Shera, who shrugged.  
"Alright, anyone who wants a ride home better come with me." Cid announced, heading toward the door. "Vince, you comin'?"  
Vincent coughed, and then shook his head. "No, thank you. I have some business to attend to in Kalm. I will find my own way home."  
"Whatever, man, you know I'm just a PHS call away." Cid shrugged and walked out the door, followed by a trail of people. Shelke looked back over her shoulder for one last glimpse of Vincent Valentine before shrugging and following Cid.  
"Man!" Yuffie said, stomping her foot on the floor, impatiently. "You guys all suck." She stuck her tongue at the door; who said getting older meant you had to be mature?  
"C'mon, Tifa, Cloud, I know you guys wanna go get your singin' on." She said, smiling at them. Cloud shook his head and Tifa blushed.  
"No, not tonight, Yuffie." Tifa said. Cloud stood next to her in an almost possessive manner, and it was like a lightbulb switched on.  
"Oh my gawd you two finally hooked up last night!" Yuffie squealed. Then she paled. "Oh, no, that means you were DOING IT, on my BIRTHDAY."  
"Well, it wasn't technically on your birthday..." Tifa said. She then turned an even deeper crimson. "Yuffie, please."  
"Oh my God FINALLY!" Yuffie was doing a congratulatory dance around the bar. "Cloud finally got his head out of his arse and got it on with Tifa!" She danced some more.  
"Yuffie, knock it off!" Tifa exclaimed. She buried her face into a bar towel.  
"Come on, Tifa, don't tell me you wouldn't be doing this if you were all alone." Yuffie said, grinning. Tifa looked at her sternly for a few seconds before breaking into a small grin, which she hid from Cloud by turning to clean glasses.  
"Are you three hungry?" Tifa asked, taking in the three leftovers in her bar - Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie - in her quick glance.  
"Ohhh, yeah." Yuffie said, sitting down next to Vincent. "How about some of your awesome, heavenly spaghetti?"  
"Yuffie, it's lunch time!" Tifa exclaimed. "I'm not making a whole pot of spaghetti for one person!"  
"I'll eat spaghetti." Cloud said, smiling. Almost shyly, he slid his arm around her waist, earning a squeal and a "HOW CUTE!" from Yuffie.  
"I will also eat spaghetti." Vincent deadpanned. Yuffie laughed outright; she couldn't help it. The word "Spaghetti" sounded funny coming out of him. He frowned at her.  
"Fine, spaghetti it is." Tifa said, resigned to her fate. "But no peeking, Yuffie! This is a secret family recipe, and that means SECRET! So go upstairs!"  
"Fine." Yuffie rolled her eyes at Vincent and headed up the stairs, trying to peek at what Tifa was retrieving from the cabinet over the stove before getting scolded and dashing up the stairs for real.  
Yuffie did a little jig in the hallway. Despite the fact that she didn't have someone to go to karaoke with - the only person she hadn't asked was Vincent, and she had a feeling that someone had threatened him with death last night to get him to come - the day was shaping up well. She was going to get to eat Tifa's world-famous spaghetti, she'd had a generally good morning, and she'd found out that Tifa and Cloud had gotten together, _finally_. The only damper was the whole thing with Vincent this morning, and, well, she didn't really want to think about it. It was a bummer.  
So her steps to her room went something like this: step one step forward, two steps back, dance a little, more forward, more back...and so on. She hummed to herself and actually broke into song at one point.  
"I am alive and amplified...Hmmm hmmmm hmmm!" Yuffie sang cheerily. "Today is gonna rock."  
"So you're psychic, too?" A deep voice said. Yuffie whirled around, embarassed to be caught in her childish mechanations. Vincent stood there, warily eying her.  
"Hey, warn a person!" Yuffie said, indignantly. She got the feeling that Vincent wanted to say something about that morning and she just didn't want to hear it. She was in a good mood, damnit!  
He looked at her again and looked down. "Thanks." He muttered, before entering his room. Yuffie's jaw dropped as the door shut behind him.  
A thought popped into her head that had nothing to do with what had just happened. Yuffie wondered if Vincent Valentine could sing.

"Ohhh, man. It's been too long since I've had that." Yuffie said. She burped a little and sat back in her chair.  
"I suspect Yuffie has been hanging around Cid too much." Vincent said. Tifa giggled.  
"Vincent, you made a joke!" She exclaimed. She stood up to get everyone's dishes.  
"I've got it." Cloud said, standing and gathering plates and cups. Yuffie feigned a heart attack.  
"Oh my gawd, Cloud's _cleaning_!" She said, leaning back and faking convulsions. Tifa laughed and helped Cloud clear the table.  
Today was a Friday so Tifa rounded on Yuffie and Vincent to get out of the bar while she got ready for the evening rush. With a sigh of long suffering, Yuffie stood up and left - followed by Vincent.  
"Man, what a bummer. No place to hang out and I'm stuck in _Kalm,_ with _Vincent_." She sighed.  
"...If my company doesn't suit you, feel free to find someone else to be around." Vincent said. He almost sounded hurt. He turned and started walking away from her.  
"I didn't mean it _that_ way, Vince!" She said, stunned. Actually, she had, but she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.  
"You won't have youthful ignorance to blame on your mistakes for much longer, Yuffie." Vincent said. He turned around. "You're 21 years old. You've helped save the world three times. I would think that by now you would know how to handle the people that surround you."  
Yuffie blinked at him. "Did you just tell me to _grow up_? Puh-leeze, Vincent, I didn't lock myself up in a coffin for thirty years over some girl who dumped me. I may be immature, but at least I'm not emo."  
Vincent stopped, and then did something that completely stunned Yuffie. He smiled.  
"You have got me there." He said. Then he turned and started walking away again.  
"Hey, Vincent." He stopped.  
"What?"  
"...You should TOTALLY come to karaoke with me tonight!" Yuffie ran and jumped in front of him. "Come onnnnn, I don't wanna go by myself!"  
"...Out of the question." Stern Vincent was back. He was, of course, _much_ too dignified for willful participation in something like karaoke.  
"Come on, Vinnie! It'll be fun! I won't make you sing or anything!" Using her old annoying nickname for him didn't change anything; in fact, his expression said something like "Yeah, you think you could _make_ me do anything? Dream on."  
"Pleeeeease?" She said. She screwed up her face into her best pouty expression; for someone with Vincent's willpower, she'd need it all. The quivering lower lip, the tearful eyes, the sad face, the squinched up nose.  
She doubted it'd work, but it was worth a try!  
Amazingly enough, she saw a wavering in Stern Vincent's expression. Aha! A weakness! She didn't stop to ponder the weirdness of it. She just went with what worked.  
"Pleeeeease?" She clutched her hands in front of her. That did it.  
He sighed, and looked away. "Fine."  
"Yay! It's a date!" She said, jumping up and pumping her fist in the air. Vincent rolled his eyes and started back to where he'd been going in the first place. Wherever that was, Yuffie didn't know; she'd run back inside to go get ready for karaoke.

_Author's Note: I think I'm doing alright keeping everyone within decent confines of OOC-ness. I think I'm accounting well for Yuffie's aging and Vincent's reactions to the events in Dirge of Cerberus. Just give me a little while to get back into the swing of things, okay?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rock Star**

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name... _  
- Nickelback, "Rockstar"

_Standard disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, or any of those people. I do, however, own Chad, Ken, Mike, and Hannah. Or at least, I'd like to think so. Also, the song "Le Disko" was written and performed entirely by Shiny Toy Guns, the song "Rockstar" was written and performed entirely by Nickelback, and the song "Hero" was done by Chad Kroeger of Nickelback and some other guy (I can never remember his name), and not me._

There were a ton more people at the bar tonight. Yuffie grinned as she pulled Vincent into the bar. He looked decidedly uncomfortable.  
That could be because he didn't like social situations, and it could be because Yuffie was covering up less skin than usual. She wore a white halter top and a white mini skirt, with white platform high heel sandals. He'd taken one look at her at Tifa's bar and demanded that she put on more clothing. Tifa had laughed and said that Yuffie just wanted to look nice, but Cloud had also looked uncomfortable.  
Vincent had glowered but agreed that he had no choice over what she wore in public. Then he zoned out for about an hour, staring at a light fixture on the wall of Tifa's bar, before Yuffie demanded that they leave.  
Karaoke didn't start for another hour; there was dance music going and it was ladies' night, so girls got free drinks. Yuffie got a Mai Tai for herself and a Jack and Coke for Vincent. He hadn't asked for it, but he just seemed like a Jack and Coke kind of guy.  
He thanked her politely and stood against a wall, observing but not doing anything. Yuffie rolled her eyes, finished her drink, and headed out to the dance floor.  
"Where are you going?" Vincent asked.  
"To go dance, duh!" Yuffie said, laughing. She pulled her hand out of his grip and went to the floor, dancing to the techno song.

_...It's a chance, gonna move  
Gonna fuck up your ego  
Silly boy, gonna make you cry _

_Now hold on to me, pretty baby  
If you wanna fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever, sugar  
Rolling back your eyes... _

This song had a good beat; Yuffie found herself moving in the midst of the mass of humanity in the middle of the room. It was fun, just dancing and not worrying about what she looked like. Occasionally she'd catch a glimpse of Vincent, still leaning against the wall, glowering. She would roll her eyes and pointedly turn around and start dancing again.  
After the song finished she smiled and extracted herself from the dance floor, heading back to the bar to pick up two more drinks. She approached Vincent and handed him one. He accepted it silently.  
"Do you ever do anything other than just stand there and brood?" She asked him. He shrugged.  
"You never want to just dance, or laugh, or spin around until you fall over?" The idea was weird to wrap her brain around.  
"Not to the best of my knowledge." Vincent said. Yuffie sighed, sadly.  
"That's depressing." She left on that note, to get her name in early for a song for karaoke, which was starting soon.

_I'm so high  
I could hear heaven  
I'm so high  
I could hear heaven  
But heaven  
No, heaven don't hear me _

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away... _

_Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But how could that be?  
Look what love gave us  
A wold full of killing, and blood spilling -  
That world never came... _

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away... _

_Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do... _

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away..._

Yuffie finished what she figured to be her last song of the night. She was tired. Vincent had politely watched her sing every time, and politely drank every drink she got him, but he definitely didn't want to be here. She was _never_ coming to karaoke with him again. He was a total drag. After his little outburst this morning, though, she wasn't going to _tell_ him that.  
She sighed as she walked back to him to tell him that she was ready to leave.  
"Hey, you're...Yuffie, right?" A male voice asked her. She spun around, instantly on her guard, and wondering if maybe Vincent had been right about her outfit.  
"I'm Chad." He was about her age and height, which is to say, short.  
"Hi, Chad." She smiled. "I was just getting ready to leave..."  
"Oh, that's fine." He said. "My friends and I have been listening to you sing all night..."  
"Oh no." She laughed. "I'm sorry."  
"No!" He smiled. "You're really good! That's what I wanted to ask you about."  
"What?" She was confused. They were in front of Vincent now.  
"We run a band and we've been looking for a vocalist!" Chad said. "If you're interested...we're holding auditions tomorrow at noon."  
"Really? You're serious?" Yuffie was stunned.  
"Yeah! I mean, you'd probably want to know what kind of music we play and stuff - but we're mostly a cover band, right now." He smiled. "Just to kind of get people used to us. We play here every Wednesday."  
"I'll...have to think about that."  
"Alright." he said. He handed her a CD case. "This is our demo disc - it has the audition information on it. Think about it. Promise?" His eyes appealed to her. She nodded slowly and accepted the CD case.  
"Thanks." She said. He walked away.  
"It seems like you have made a conquest." Vincent's voice rumbled. She got the distinct feeling he wasn't pleased about the attention made to her.  
"Yeah." She said. She shook her head. "That was _weird._ Let's go home."

"Are you going to go?" Vincent asked when they got back to the bar.  
"I don't know." She said, biting her lip. "I'll have to think about it."  
Vincent frowned and went upstairs. Tifa looked up at her, questioningly, but the bar was full of patrons and they couldn't really have a conversation. She smiled winningly at Tifa and then headed upstairs to her room.  
She stripped and put her nightgown on, and then did her nighttime aerobics before crawling into bed.  
A half hour later she still wasn't asleep; a few more minutes of tossing and turning, and she sighed and sat up. Reaching for the CD case sitting on the nightstand, she stood up and headed toward the bathroom. She knocked lightly in case Vincent was in there, and when no one answered, she went in and flipped the CD player on, turning the volume knob down to a lowe level and putting the CD Chad had given her into it.  
To her delight and amazement, Chad's band was great. He was right - all they needed was a singer. And she knew she could sing to these songs. Their covers were perfect and their original stuff was great.  
"Maybe." She whispered to herself. "Maybe I could sing - for real. For a living." She hugged herself, happily.  
Shutting off the CD player, she took CD, case, and herself back into her room and was able to go to sleep, for real this time.

"Are you going to go?" Vincent's voice intruded on her hangover.  
Yes, hangover. Yuffie Kisaragi had her first ever hangover, and she was mightily displeased about it.  
"As soon as the room stops spinning." She muttered, sipping the orange juice Tifa had provided her.  
He grunted and turned himself away from her. Tifa looked at Yuffie with a raised eyebrow, but she just snorted and looked into her orange juice. Tifa looked at Vincent, but no answers lay there.  
Tifa went upstairs a few minutes later, and Vincent spoke.  
"I am concerned for your safety, Yuffie. You don't know this person. It could be a ruse of some sort..."  
"That's mighty sweet, Vinnie, but if you don't shut up I'm going to have to shoot you with your own gun." She said, wincing.  
Sighing mightily, Vincent stood up and pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to her.  
"Esuna? Vincent, you're giving me materia? How cute."  
"Use it." Vincent said. "It works. Maybe it will make you more tolerable to be around." He snorted disbelief and followed Tifa upstairs.  
Yuffie looked at the materia in her hand and smacked her forehead. Of course. How could she be so stupid?  
She used the materia and felt tons better, then yelled upstairs at Tifa. "TIFA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MATERIA COULD FIX IT? DOES _CID_ KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

Tifa wasn't thrilled at the idea of Yuffie trying out for a band based out of Kalm.  
"Yuffie, you live in Wutai!" She exclaimed. "That's on the other side of the planet!"  
Yuffie sighed. She didn't _want_ to go back to Wutai. She'd been avoiding it for the last six months. "Look, I'd rather stay in Kalm. I could even play here if I get the gig!" She said, grinning. "Bring in lots of customers to pay my way!"  
Tifa sighed. "I dunno, Yuffie. Your room could bring in a lot of money."  
"I do not think it is a wise idea either, Yuffie." Vincent interjected. He frowned. "If you're going to go, don't go dressed like you were last night."  
She giggled. "Awww, Mr. Tall-Dark and Prude's senses were offended." She turned back to Tifa. "Please? Give it a chance? If I don't bring in more money on Fridays than you'd make for my room, for two weeks, I'll go back to Wutai!"  
Tifa pondered it. "That's reasonable." She nodded. "Alright, Yuffie. But take Vincent or Cloud with you to the audition - I don't want those boys to try anything!"  
Yuffie sighed. "Fine. I could just take my shuriken...But I guess Vincent will have to do." She stood up. "C'mon, Vinnie, I'm gonna go get famous!"  
Vincent sighed and stood up. "You already _are_ famous." He pointed out, as he followed her out the door.

The group was having their auditions at the karaoke bar. That didn't surprise Yuffie too much. What surprised her when she got there is that there was only one other person auditioning - a guy, and he sucked. She figured she was a shoe-in.  
She'd dressed for the occasion - a cute red tank top and a black skirt that, while not quite as risque as the night before, still showed off some skin. It ended mid-thigh and had two criss-crossing straps of leather at the top. The whole ensemble was rounded off with a pair of knee-high, leather platform heels, which had superfluous buckles on either side at the ankle. Yuffie thought she looked hot.  
Vincent did not approve of the attire.  
"Is he trying out too?" Chad asked her after the first guy had finished and gone.  
Yuffie giggled. She couldn't help it - the idea of Vincent singing amused her highly.  
"Nah, Vinnie here's just my body guard." She replied.  
Chad raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. He picked up his guitar, then pointed to the guy holding the other guitar. "That's Mike." He said.  
The bassist was named Ken, and the drummer, the only other girl in the room, was named Hannah.  
"Did you pick a song off that CD?" Chad asked. Yuffie nodded. She told them which song she wanted to sing, a cover because she didn't know the lyrics to their music yet, and then took her place at the mic stand. Vincent settled into his customary position against the wall, preparing to listen and glower. Yuffie coughed, and then adjusted her voice into an almost southern drawl, to fit the song.

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth, and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

To Yuffie's surprise, Chad picked up the bass line that was interjected throughout the song. He didn't speak like he could do bass, but he pulled it off well.

_**Tell me what you want** _

_I want a brand-new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I could play baseball in  
With a king-sized tub big enough for ten plus me _

_**Huh, so what you need?** _

_I'll need a, a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile-high club at 37,000 feet _

_**Been there, done that** _

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me _

_**So how you gonna do it?** _

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

When the line "Cut my hair" passed Yuffie's lips, she grinned and ran her hands through her short hair. She imagined an audience cheering her on and loosened up immensely.

_Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny, cuz we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair  
And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star _

_Oooh, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar _

_I wanna be great like Elvis, without the tassels  
Hire eight bodyguards that like to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free _

_**I'll have the quesadilla, haha** _

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front-door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me _

_**So how you gonna do it?** _

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name _

_Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny, cuz we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's Who's Who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial  
Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar _

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_

This line reminded her of Barret and Cid, and she exacted the sternest control over her diaphragm to keep herself from giggling. Looking over at Vincent, he obviously saw something funny in the lyrics as well because he wore a smirk.

_I'm gonna pop my pills from a PEZ dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs  
Lip-synch 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong _

_Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny, cuz we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's Who's Who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial  
Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar _

_Oooh, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar..._

"Wow." Hannah, the drummer, said. "Dude, Yuffie, you rock!"  
"I think I speak for the rest of the band..." Chad said, smiling, as he extended a hand out to her "When I say, you've got the job."  
"Yes!" Yuffie exclaimed. She jumped into the air and pumped her arm, then settled down and shook Chad's hand as custom dictated. "Hey, I even have a place we could play on Fridays and Saturdays, if ya'll are up for it!"  
The bassist and the other guitarist immediately launched into a whispered conversation. Chad grinned. "We've been looking for a place to play weekends - that's when everyone's out partying."  
"Sure thing! My friend Tifa owns this bar and hotel, Final Heaven..."

An hour and a half later Yuffie and Vincent walked back into Tifa's bar. She shut the door behind them and leaned against it, sighing happily.  
"I take it you got the job?" Cloud asked from behind the bar. Yuffie nodded and giggled.  
"What do you think of them?" He asked Vincent. Vincent shrugged.  
"Do you think it's safe for her to practice alone with them?" Tifa asked.  
"There's another girl in the band!" Yuffie exclaimed. "She's the dummer, and she's totally cool."  
Tifa chewed on her bottom lip. "Yuffie, you have to understand - you're a famous face. Everyone knows who you are, and who your friends are. Also, you're second in line for the throne of Wutai. You'd be a good target."  
"If you are willing to spare a room, I will go with her to practices until we can be sure she is safe." Vincent said, noncommitally. Yuffie rounded on him.  
"Hah! Admit it, we're a good band!" Yuffie said. Vincent shrugged.  
"So, Teef, you think we could definitely play here? They play Wednesdays at the karaoke bar, but they wanna play weekends to get our name out!" Yuffie spun around and looked at Tifa. Tifa eyed the band area they'd built into the bar when they had designed it (with Cid's help). It had never been used.  
"I don't have any sound equipment..." She said, chewing her lip.  
"I bet I know who I can call to fix that." Yuffie said, grinning.

Cid and Reeve stood in the corner of the bar, examining the empty band space. The stage was only raised about two feet off the ground, but it held plenty of space. Empty ledges for speakers sat, collecting dust. The spot for the sound and lighting boards that Cid had worked into the designs (he did, after all, have a degree in engineering, just like Reeve) sat empty. The slot designated for a lighting truss was an empty hole in the ceiling.  
"Well, Teef, you're just lucky that I've got a whole shipment of this kinda crap sitting around in the Shera." Cid said, grinning. "She wanted a place to put it - lemme go give her a call and see if offloading her old equipment is alright with her. At least we made sure to wire this bar right when we built it." Cid said. He flipped open his PHS and walked outside the bar to get better reception.  
Reeve nodded at Yuffie. "I have a few things I can add, as well. Back before I worked for Shinra..." He grimaced. "I was a stagehand. Anyway, I think we can get this set up right within the week."  
"Perfect!" Yuffie said, clapping her hands.  
"So, does this band have...honorable intentions?" Reeve asked her. Yuffie snorted.  
"Not you too!"  
"We're just worried about you, Yuffie. We're not maligning your abilities to take care of yourself." Reeve said. "We just want to make sure you're safe."  
"I know, I know." Yuffie said. She scuffed her toe against the wooden floor of Tifa's bar. "It's just, you know, I think that after all of that stuff - Meteor, Kadaj, Deepground - that you guys would know I can take care of myself."  
"We know, Yuffie." Reeve said, kindly. "We just don't want you to get put into a situation where you have to."  
Yuffie smiled at him. "Thanks, Reeve. 'sides, Vincent's gonna come with me to practices and make sure nothing'll happen."  
Reeve looked at her a bit oddly before glancing at Vincent, who was ascending the stairs. "Well, I'm sure that if Vincent's on the case, you'll be fine." He said, scratching his head.  
The door pounded as Cid walked back into the bar. "She sounded almost relieved." He said, grinning. "She just didn't wanna toss the stuff. Shera's glad the stuff'll come in handy and be used. For a good purpose, she said!" He grinned at Yuffie and ruffled her hair, to her dismayed exclamations. "Ya got talent, kiddo. When's your first concert?"  
"We'll play the first Saturday after you get it set up!" Yuffie said, excitedly. "We'll practice all week and skip the Wednesday show at the karaoke bar just so we're ready!" She did a little jig. "This is exciting!"  
Reeve laughed a little. "Calm down, Yuffie. You're gonna give us old men heart attacks just watching you."

For the past three days, Yuffie had watched Reeve and Cid setting up the band area. They'd bicker occasionally over whether they needed a series or parallel circuit here, and how to best set up the speakers for the best sound, but overall they seemed in good spirits - both were putting old knowledge to use, and it made them feel young again.  
A little rope hung around the band area with a sign that said "Pardon our dust." This attracted a great deal of attention from the Final Heaven's patrons. Tifa would just smile and say that they were upgrading.  
Today was the day that Yuffie was going to introduce the rest of her band to her friends - Shera was even in. She'd flown the Tiny Bronco (which Cid had fixed as soon as Meteor finished being defeated) in from Rocket Town to help Cid and Reeve with some lighting adjustments. She had a degree in audio visual engineering. The lady had degrees out the wazoo; luckily, she was polite and humble, or else Yuffie would have been intimidated by her.  
Anyway, everyone was just starting to settle down for a quick lunch, made by Tifa (who Yuffie privately referred to as the Food Goddess) when Chad, Mike, Ken and Hannah walked in, blinking at the dimness of the bar after being outside in the bright sun.  
"Hi, guys!" Yuffie said, waving them over. Tifa smiled and set out four more plates.  
She introduced them to Cid, Reeve, Shera, Tifa, and Cloud. "Ya'll already know Vincent." She finished up.  
The band oggled them. "We didn't know you were THAT Yuffie." Hannah said, quietly.  
Yuffie laughed outright. "How many people do you know named 'Yuffie'?"  
Chad shrugged. He seemed a little overwhelmed, but content to treat everyone like they were normal. Hero-worship didn't seem to fit into his little world.  
"Join us for lunch?" Tifa asked, politely, gesturing to the end of the bar, where she'd set up the extra soup and sandwiches she'd prepared. The band thanked her politely and sat down, taking the bar in, and the construction.  
"So...you're rennovating just..because?" Ken asked, interested.  
"Nah, when we designed the place," Cid said, taking Reeve in with his gesture "We designated that space over there for a concert area. We just never got 'round to settin' it up until now."  
"We just needed a reason." Reeve concluded. He wiped his eyes, leaving a smear of grease across his right cheek. Yuffie giggled while Shera handed him a wet-nap.  
"So...uh...I mean..." Mike asked, stuttering a little. Yuffie giggled. Tifa had that affect on guys.  
"Yeah?" Cloud asked, defensively.  
"Why do you guys run a bar? I mean, you're all famous. You could sit on your asses for the rest of your life." Mike rushed out.  
"I like it." Tifa said, smiling. "I ran a bar before Meteor. I like cooking and bartending. I'd rather do this than anything in the world."  
"Really?" Mike asked, stunned.  
"Really." Tifa said, covering Cloud's hand with hers in a reassuring manner.  
So the afternoon passed nicely; the band stayed and helped Cid, Reeve and Shera with the sound and lighting equipment, and generally earned the tentative trust of everyone in the group - except for Vincent, who just glowered at them. Ken, it turns out, used to be a stagehand, so he helped Cid install the lighting truss and lights, while Shera and Reeve set up the sound board and lines in.  
"I think we'll be done by Thursday afternoon." Reeve said, dusting off his hands that night, after the band left. "That'd give you guys time to plug in and practice."  
Yuffie grinned and hugged him. "Thanks so much, Reeve." She hugged Cid too, who threw his hands up and yelled "Whoa, whoa!"  
Vincent just rolled his eyes. _Author's Note: Okay, I think I'm doing alright now. I've got the hang of this. In case anyone missed out on it, this will eventually become Yuffentine. Eventually. Still workin' on that, though, because it's such an **awkward** pairing for me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock Star**

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me..  
_ - Nickelback, "Rockstar"

_Standard disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, or any of those people. I do, however, own Chad, Ken, Mike, and Hannah. Or at least, I'd like to think so. The songs "Far Away," "Savin' Me," "How You Remind Me," and "Animals" are all the property of Nickelback._

"So, Yuffie, what do you guys call yourselves?" Reeve asked her later that night. Yuffie stopped in her tracks and turned slowly towards Chad.  
"I...don't know." She said. Chad shrugged.  
"We were called Distortion. I think we need a new name, now, though." He said.  
"Oooh, how about Yuffie and the Dragonhearts!" Hannah said. She giggled.  
"No way! My name isn't gonna be in it!" Yuffie screetched.  
They debated for another hour before they called it quits and decided to go home, go to bed, and meet back at Tifa's bar the next day to practice. Reeve and Cid headed upstairs to their rooms, Cid grumbling about youthful energy and how it wore him out.  
Cloud and Tifa closed up the bar and headed upstairs, as well. Yuffie had a pretty good idea what _they_ were gonna do, but she kept her mouth shut...just this once.  
She sat at the bar in the dark, looking at the now-complete band area, and imagining it full of instruments. She smiled.  
Yuffie took one last glance in and headed upstairs as well. She passed Vincent's room; oddly, the door was open. She could see Vincent inside, cleaning his gun.  
Suddenly, she stopped, and stared at the gun for a second before running into her room and closing the door. She took out her PHS and flipped it open, dialing Chad's number.  
"Yuffie?" He answered. He sounded confused.  
"I know what to call our band." Yuffie said.

The next day the band showed up promptly at noon, equipment in tow. As they set up, Yuffie danced around.  
"So, have you got it?" Hannah asked after she finished setting up her drum kit. Yuffie nodded, grinning.  
"Yup. Cid ran it off for me today." She held it out and Hannah grinned.  
"What?" Tifa asked, confused.  
"The drum graphic for Hannah." Yuffie said. "We figured out a name and Reeve designed a logo for us."  
"That was awful nice." Tifa said. The former Shinra engineer had left shortly before the group had showed up, being needed at the WRO headquarters. Cid had stayed on, wanting to see if the band was as good as Yuffie made them out to be.  
"It was." Ken said. "Did Cid get the decals for _our_ instruments?"  
Yuffie handed him a cutout decal done in white - she had one for Ken, and also ones for Chad and Mike. Ken's bass and Chad's guitar were black, and Mike's guitar was red, so it'd look good in white no matter what.  
The band had just finished affixing their decals and polishing them off when Vincent walked downstairs. He caught sight of the band's drum logo and froze.  
The graphic itself was black, with white writing on it. In white, a gun that looked suspiciously like his ultimate weapon (but not quite) was shooting a single bullet. Above the gun was written the word "Death" in grafitti-styled text; below it, in the same font, was "Penalty."  
Vincent looked at Yuffie, who smiled back at him. He frowned and crossed his arms, but didn't say anything.  
Yuffie sighed. "God, Vinnie, you're so boring!"  
He grunted noncommitally.

After the band got tuned and Yuffie warmed up again, they broke into a cover, startling Tifa, Cloud, Cid, and Vincent, who were in the bar. They hadn't expected them to not let them know they were going to start. Yuffie inhaled, and sang.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cuz you know  
You know  
You know...! _

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreamin' you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore _

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cuz with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
Cuz you know  
You know  
You know...! _

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreamin' you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore _

_So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know  
You know  
You know...! _

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cuz I need it  
I need to hear you say... _

_"I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cuz I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go" _

_Keep breathing  
Cuz I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go... _

There was a moment of silence after the band let the last note die out. This was a cover, of course, but they put their heart and soul into it, even Yuffie, who had no one to sing it to. Hannah's boyfriend lived in Junon, Ken's in Wutai, and Chad's in Mideel; the only person who had their love with them was Mike, who lived with his fiancee.  
Suddenly, everyone there started clapping. Cid would never admit it, but Yuffie was pretty sure she saw tears in his eyes - and when he went outside to make a phone call, she was pretty sure she knew who he was calling. Just to tell them he loved them.  
That, to her, meant that they'd done a good job.  
Vincent sat there eyeing her inscrutably. He was the one person who hadn't done anything during or after their song. She frowned; she'd hoped she'd get a reaction out of him. Getting a reaction out of Vincent meant they were _damn good_.  
_Fine._ She thought. "So, what next, guys?" She asked the band, turning to them. Chad was looking at Vincent, much to Vincent's dismay - the boy had a gaze that could pierce your soul. He looked away from him.  
"Savin' Me." He said, looking back at Yuffie. "We should practice our covers that we're going to play at least once, and then our original stuff."  
Yuffie remembered the last time she'd sang that song and was suddenly uncomfortable. If Vincent burst into tears in the bar he'd have a lot of explaining to do. She nodded and turned back to the mic.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
(Come please I'm callin')  
And oh I scream for you  
(Hurry I'm fallin')  
I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Much to Yuffie's relief, Vincent just seemed to have gone into lala land, rather than losing control of his emotions. She didn't think she could handle it; him learning to make jokes had been enough for her. Tifa and Cloud were behind the bar, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, and she smiled as she sang the next part.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
(Come please I'm callin')  
And all I need from you  
(Hurry I'm fallin')  
I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
(Hurry, I'm fallin') _

_And all I need is you  
(Come please, I'm callin')  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
(Hurry, I'm fallin') _

_And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me..._

Next, the band sang a song that Hannah had written; Yuffie loved it. She still had some problems remembering the lyrics but she figured that she'd listen to the CD again and try to memorize it tonight. She'd memorize all of their songs, and maybe...just maybe...  
Write one of her own.  
Some day.

Vincent had sat through their entire practice, until the bar's regular patrons started showing up. Then, as they started to pack up their instruments, he went upstairs.  
When the band had packed up, stashed their instruments in a locked closet in the bar, and left on a high note, Yuffie went to her room upstairs, shut the door behind her, and hugged herself happily. Music seemed to pour through her soul; she couldn't get enough of it, never could.  
She dug through her CD's and found one she liked; in fact, it was the band they'd covered earlier that day. The lead singer was a guy but he sang songs that Yuffie did well. She put it on in the CD player in the bathroom, just to have something to listen to, and of course, to sing along to.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am... _

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we havin' fun yet?"_

Yuffie danced around while it played, keeping the door between her room and the bathroom open so she could hear it. She picked up her stuff while it played; she needed to remember to wash her clothes soon. All of the dirty stuff she piled up in the corner, making a note to herself to ask Tifa if she could use her washing machine.  
A song came on that was decidedly dirty in nature, and she giggled, ran into the room, and turned it up incrimentally.

_You're  
Beside me on the seat  
Your head between my knees  
You control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard  
To steer when you're breathing in my ear... _

_So, come on baby, get in  
Get in, get in  
Check out the trouble we're in..._

Yuffie was in a great mood. After the CD played out, she switched to a mix CD a friend of hers had made. Her room was clean now, so she just danced. The first song that came on sounded exotic, and she belly-style danced to it, twirling around on her socked toes and swaying. It was freeing, really, to dance without anyone looking at her.  
She unconsciously went into her evening yoga exercises, which were pretty enough to be dancing anyway - working out a rhythm that made them into dance was kind of fun, and it was excercise so she'd be able to keep up on her ninja flexibility and strength.  
The song ended and she spun around and gasped. Vincent stood against the doorjamb, arms crossed, watching her.  
"Vincent, you scared me!" She said. She walked past him, her cheeks red because she was so embarrased at being caught by anyone - especially Vincent Valentine, who didn't understand spontaneous singing and dancing any more than she understood quantum physics. She paused the CD player. "What's wrong?"  
"If you could please move the CD player into your room..." Vincent began. Yuffie's hands flew to her mouth.  
"Oh my God, Vincent, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..." And she hadn't thought that Vincent could hear the music perfectly clearly; between his enhanced hearing and the fact that it was a door away from him, it probably sounded like he was standing in the middle of a concert hall.  
He nodded at her and walked back to his room via the bathroom door. Yuffie had the sudden urge to ask if he'd liked her dancing, but she didn't follow up on it - Vincent, it seemed, didn't like anything.  
She turned the CD player off entirely; after being startled, she didn't feel like dancing anymore, and besides, she'd gotten a good workout already. Her body was covered in sweat.  
So it was perfectly quiet enough for _her_ to hear Vincent in his room. Vincent Valentine, singing softly. Her mouth formed an "O" as she moved closer to the door, quietly, so she could hear.  
She didn't recognize the song, but it was beautiful; a love song. Vincent sang it softly, as if he didn't want anyone to hear. She understood why; Vincent Valentine was not the kind of person who spontaneously burst into song. But the man could sing, well even. She crept away quietly, so she wouldn't disturb him.  
It didn't occur to her that her creeping away would alert Vincent to her presence...

Saturday. The big day. The band had been practicing for the last few days, and they were rock solid. Yuffie blended in like flour into cake mix; the band got along great, musically and personality-wise.  
Yuffie stood in her room with Hannah and Tifa, trying to figure out what to wear for her first performance as the lead singer of Death Penalty (Vincent seemed content to forgive them for stealing his ultimate weapon's name for their band; or at least, he hadn't killed someone yet). Yuffie had done her laundry and every outer piece of clothing she owned was layed out on her bed.  
"I'm so nervous." She said, biting a nail. Hannah laughed.  
"Don't be nervous. You'll do great; I bet even Vincent thinks we're good - he's come to every practice of ours."  
Tifa smiled. "You guys will do fine. And I think you should wear something pretty." She eyed Yuffie's clothes. "How about the top you wore to karaoke with Vincent, with a pair of jeans?"  
Yuffie wrinkled her nose. "Jeans?"  
"Yeah!" Hannah said, enthusiastically as Tifa held up the top and flared jeans. "That's totally badass! You should wear it with your black ankle boots. It'll look awesome."  
Somehow, Yuffie thought that Vincent and Cloud would not approve of this outfit, at all. Just because of that, she nodded and shoed the others out to put it on.

They were doing awesome.  
It was the middle part of the show, and Yuffie was feeling energetic. She hopped down from the stage and walked to Tifa's bar.  
"Can I get another water, please, Tifa?" She asked. Tifa smiled and got her a bottle; of course Tifa would be smiling, business was twice what it normally was. Yuffie was in a good mood because every song, covers and originals alike, was well received and applauded for. The rest of the band seemed excited, too.  
She looked around.  
"Vincent isn't here." Tifa said. "He's up in his room, I think. It must be hellish, having his hearing and dealing with this." She looked sympathetic as she handed Yuffie the bottle of water.  
Yuffie hadn't thought of that. She headed towards the stairs to apologize to him, and to her surprise, Vincent was at the top, sitting.  
She started. Vincent nodded at her. "Your band is doing well." He said. He looked past her and stared at the wall. Yuffie turned back around and walked through the crowd, smiling at everyone in the crowd. Of course, Vincent wouldn't want to deal with this amount of people. She was amazed she'd gotten him to karaoke that night, honestly.  
But she smiled to herself as she took a swig from the bottle of water and stepped back onstage. He did like their music - or else he wouldn't have left his room to come listen to them.  
That meant, in her mind, that they really were good, that they really had a shot.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry. I like Nickelback, a lot. I have other bands I love, but they're not lyrical enough for Yuffie yet. Also - the exotic song at the end is Ra - Do You Call My Name. It's a good song._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rock Star**

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
I'm gonna pop my pills from a PEZ dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs  
Lip synch 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong...  
_ - Nickelback, "Rockstar"

_Standard disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, or any of those people. I do, however, own Chad, Ken, Mike, and Hannah. Or at least, I'd like to think so. "Sometimes" is also copyright me._

Death Penalty was the official house band of Final Heaven. They'd made news headlines in Kalm; a bar owned by two members of AVALANCHE (who had been married a few weeks ago), with a band led by another member of AVALANCHE, and a man in charge of security for the band who was another member of AVALANCHE (Vincent seemed to accept this title warily) had made it one of the most popular hangouts in the area. People came from all over to see this spectacle.  
Death Penalty had been playing at Final Heaven for a little over three months now. Tifa was paying them, even; business had picked up so much when the band started playing that Tifa had the money to do that.  
Vincent might balk at being labled security, but the fact that he'd punched a guy with his claw after he groped Hannah and Yuffie one night had made the choice obvious. Yuffie and Tifa offered to pay him, and he'd made some comment about how protecting common decency was his duty or some bullshit.  
He still payed for his room from Tifa, too, even though she offered to waive it. It was almost annoying how he ignored the perks his life should have handed him.  
Yuffie almost found it cute, though. A former Turk standing to his principles - almost funny.  
They'd just finished a set at the bar, and were packing up. The crowd was thinning out; after all, it was almost two a.m. and some people had to be to work the next morning. The people that were left, however, were disappointed that the band was done.  
"We rock, guys!" Yuffie said. Chad and Mike grinned at her and toasted another set well done with beers; this particular beer was a home-brew that Tifa had been experimenting with.  
Vincent stood behind them, glowering like he always did, arms crossed.  
A cough alerted them to the fact that someone else was interrupting their celebration; someone other than Vincent, who normally interrupted them to interject how late it was.  
A man with a tie stood about five feet away from the group. Yuffie frowned and turned to him. "Yeah?"  
"You're Yuffie Kisaragi, right?" The man asked. He didn't seem even remotely nervous, which made Yuffie realize he was probably Very Important.  
"Who wants to know?" She quipped, taking a sip of her beer.  
"I'm John Hamilton." He said, extracting a card from his pocket. "I'm with Shinra Records."  
Yuffie eyed him suspiciously.  
"We're not affiliated with Shinra, Corp." He said, grinning. "President Shinra's cousin started our recording business about the same time the electric company started."  
"Ah." Yuffie said.  
"I'm here because my company has authorized me to ask you guys if you'd like to make an album."  
The entire band was silent. Stunned, more like it.  
"You're serious?" Yuffie squeaked out. John nodded.  
"You guys have talent. That, and having a former member of AVALANCHE as the lead singer will sell albums. The company figures you're a no-risk investment. We'd love to have you on."  
Yuffie turned to the band and they huddled around and talked, before Vincent walked up to the man.  
"You have a contract, I assume."  
"Who are you?" John asked.  
"Vincent Valentine." He said. John Hamilton shut up, but he did produce a contract, which he handed over to Yuffie. Yuffie handed it to Vincent.  
Vincent sat down at the bar and flipped through the contract, idly, while the band waited for his verdict. They'd spent the last few months learning that Vincent did everything thoroughly; if anyone could find any messed up stuff in a contract, Vincent would.  
"Seems like it's a standard contract for a new band." Vincent said, setting it down. He looked at John. "It seems like Death Penalty is not your standard new band."  
Yuffie giggled; it was the first time Vincent had referred to the band by name.  
"He has a point." Hannah pointed out. "We're going to bring in money no matter what; some special consideration should be made because of that."  
John Hamilton smiled. "I'll leave the contract and my card with you; discuss amongst yourselves.." and he glanced at Vincent, including him in this comment. "What kind of changes you'd like made, and call me. I promise you, I will try my hardest." With that, he turned and walked out of the bar.  
Yuffie waited until the man had left, and then turned to Hannah. The two of them screamed.  
"Shhh, guys!" Mike said. "We don't wanna let him know we're desperate!"  
"You aren't." Vincent said. "He was right. You're a no-risk investment. Any record company on the planet would take you on, because they'll at least get their money back; most likely, they'd make a profit. A good one." He stood up, looking at the contract. "With your permission, I will go over this with Reeve."  
The rest of the band nodded. Between the two of them, they figured, they'd get a damn good deal.  
After much celebrating, the rest of the band departed. Tifa was wiping down the bar; when the last customer left, she locked the door behind him and set out four shot glasses. She poured a measure of her best tequila into each, and set them out.  
"What?" Yuffie asked. Tifa smiled.  
"A toast." She said. She handed one to Cloud, one to Yuffie, one to Vincent, and one for herself. "In celebration of the record offer for Death Penalty." She giggled. "Promise you'll play here once in a while after you make it big, Yuffie?"  
"Of course!" Yuffie exclaimed. She laughed. "That's, if we make it big!"  
Vincent was conspicuously silent. Tifa raised her glass. "To...making music." She said.  
"Here here!" Yuffie laughed. Even Vincent drank his drink; it was a good night.

Yuffie sat in her room, writing, in her nightgown. She'd had a song stuck in her head since she'd come upstairs from the toast, and when she realized she'd never heard it before, she had to get it down.  
Unfortunately, she wasn't that good at musical notation, so she'd been sitting there for a while with a bunch of blank staff note pages in front of her, and a musical notation reference book next to it.  
Finally she sat back, satisfied. The song was down; it wouldn't be lost to time.  
She hummed the line; it was a good song. Now she needed words.  
"Reeve and I just discussed this contract." Vincent said, walking into her room unannounced. He stopped. "I apologize, I have disturbed you." He started to walk out.  
"No, I'm done." Yuffie said, smiling. She sat back. "What's up?"  
"We believe that a lot of changes could be made to this contract, which would ensure your livelyhood and rights to your music." Vincent said. He set the contract down on her desk with a piece of paper with scribbled notation on it. From the looks of it, he'd been writing with his claw.  
"Wow, Vincent, thanks a bunch." She said. She deciphered the notes as things like "royalty rights" and "distribution cuts" and "merchandising". Who knew Vincent would be good at things like this?  
"You should be our manager." She giggled. Vincent shook his head, gravely.  
"I do not think that would be a good idea." He said. He glanced at her desk and his face took on a politely inquisitive look.  
"I got this tune stuck in my head." She said. "I had to get it down when I realized it wasn't familiar." She smiled. "What do you think?" She handed him the sheet. It didn't occur to her that Vincent Valentine might not know how to read music.  
He did. He took it and studied the sheet.  
"It is a sound musical composition." He said, handing her the sheet back. "If you can find the right words it might even be popular." He went to turn around.  
"I'm no good at writing lyrics." She said. "I'll have to have someone else do it."  
"Perhaps one of your band mates can oblige you." He walked toward the bathroom.  
"...I think you should." She said, startling herself. The music she'd written kind of reminded her of Vincent. It was pretty enough, but it had a hint of sadness.  
Vincent stopped for a moment, and then resumed his path, saying nothing.  
"Worth a try." She said, yawning. She stretched and walked to her bed; maybe tomorrow would bring the right words for her song. Her first song.  
She fell asleep smiling.

Yuffie blinked and sat up. She automatically looked at the window; it was later than she normally woke up, but then again, she'd stayed up later than she normally did.  
Her gaze fell to her desk, and she was startled that her music was arranged neatly on her desk. She didn't recall doing that. She left her bed and walked to the desk.  
To the side of it, was more of Vincent's writing, with musical notation. She sat in her chair and murmured the lyrics to herself.

_Sometimes I like to sit and stare  
Pretend like none of it is there...  
Sometimes I take myself away  
Go to another world to play... _

_Sometimes I want to take a drink  
Teach myself how not to think...  
Sometimes I want to touch your skin  
Feel the warmth that's wrapped within... _

_Sometimes I want to go and cry  
Convince myself I shouldn't die  
Sometimes your presence is too much to bear  
Pretend like I could give a care... _

_Sometimes it's you I want to love  
To slip inside like a satin glove...  
Sometimes I cannot take it all  
And what comes up will eventually fall..._

It was Vincent all over, but it was _good_, and that surprised her. He'd left a space for a chorus or another verse that someone else would have to write, but she found herself wanting to use his words. He'd also written the lyric line to correspond with her voice; nice of him, since his voice was much, much deeper than hers.  
At the bottom of the paper she wrote "lyrics by V. Valentine" and smiled, imagining that in a CD insert. She didn't know if Vincent would appreciate the recognition or not.  
She gathered the music, the lyrics, the contract, and Vincent's notes up, and went downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast turned out to be lunch. It was almost noon when she wandered downstairs. Vincent, Tifa said, was not up yet. When she tried to wake him up he'd muttered something about being up late. Yuffie nodded and slid the song over to her.  
"I wrote a song last night." She said. Tifa, who she knew could read music, picked it up and looked at it.  
"Wow, Yuffie, this is _good_." Tifa said, setting it down. Yuffie handed her the lyrics. Tifa read those as well, and then her eyes widened as she saw who had written them.  
"Wow." She said. She set the paper back down. "No wonder he's tired, he stayed up to write these...they're so sad." She sighed. "I thought we were getting to him, Yuffie."  
"Apparently not." Yuffie shrugged. "But I got a good song out of it." She hummed the lyric line; then, feeling bold, she sang it.  
"That's a hit if I ever heard one." A voice said from the door. John Hamilton stood at the door of the bar.  
Yuffie felt almost defensive. She snatched up the lyrics and music and held them to her.  
"If you can write music like that, I think any changes to the contract you made might just have to be accomodated." He laughed. Yuffie relaxed and handed him the contract and Vincent's almost-illegible notes.  
Apparently he could read them just fine and nodded. "Is that all?"  
"I don't know." Yuffie said. "I didn't really talk to Vincent about them."  
"I'll take these over to my office and have my boss look at them." John said. He opened his brief case and slid them in. "If they agree to it, I'll draft up the new contract and bring it by today."  
"Vincent will want to look at it." Yuffie said. John nodded.  
"I figured he would." He looked like he was going to head out the door, then stopped.  
"Record that song if you can." He said, looking at Yuffie. "Record all of your original stuff. We'll want to hear it."  
As soon as he walked out the door she jumped up and ran back upstairs, grabbing her PHS and calling Chad.  
"What's up?" He asked her. She gibbered excitedly for a second, and then calmed down, telling him about how they wanted a real demo disc of all of their songs, including one she'd written last night with Vincent.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you wrote a song with _Vincent_?" Chad said.  
"Kinda. I wrote the song." She said. "And he wrote the lyrics. They're really good, listen." And she sang the entire song to him.  
"Wow." He said. She could hear him sitting down. "Hey, he left odd chunks in there, like it was for a chorus."  
"He did." She confirmed.  
"Well, when we hear the song, we'll know what to do. I'll call the rest of the band; we'll be there in an hour or two."  
"Kay!" Yuffie said, cheerfully, and closed the PHS.

As it was a Sunday, Tifa had no problems closing down the bar for a demo recording session. Yuffie would have felt better if Cid or Reeve were there to run the recording equipment, but she knew that Tifa only had to press buttons. They set everything up recorded the songs they'd been playing for the past few months - there were a lot more of them than Yuffie had realized - before stopping and looking over Yuffie's song.  
"This is pretty, Yuffie. Pretty and sad." Ken said. "Did Vincent really write these lyrics?"  
"That's his handwriting." She said, quietly.  
They spent an hour or so getting used to the feel of the song and practicing it before attempting to record it. As it was, it took them three tries to get it the way they wanted it.  
When they were done Yuffie burned their songs to two CD's - it wouldn't all fit on one. While the first CD burnt, they listened to the recording of her song.  
"This is awesome." Hannah said. She had tears in her eyes.  
They'd played through the song the first time and decided to leave the song as-is, with no refrain, and play it a little slower than Yuffie had originally intended. It came out well.  
When the CD's were burnt the band packed up their stuff and put it away, as the bar opened up for the Sunday night drunks, as Tifa called them.  
Someone pointed out that Vincent hadn't come downstairs all day, so Yuffie brought the CD with their song, titled "Sometimes," on it upstairs for him to listen to.  
"Vincent?" She asked, knocking on the door between their rooms. She opened it slowly.  
Vincent was wide awake and looking out the window down to the town square of Kalm.  
"Mr. Hamilton is getting ready to enter the bar." Vincent said. "He has been outside for about five minutes, talking on his PHS."  
Yuffie stopped. "We recorded my song." She said.  
"I heard." Vincent said. He made no mention of his contribution towards the song.  
"It came out really good." She said again. She held the CD out.  
"It did." He said. "He has walked into the bar." With that, Vincent stood up, startling Yuffie into falling right on her ass. "My apologies." He held out his human hand.  
Yuffie felt stupid being helped up from falling on her ass - mostly because she'd fallen simply because Vincent had stood up. That was just retarded.  
To cover her embarassment, she smiled. "Shall we go downstairs?" She said, impishly, picking up the CD from where it had fallen on his floor. He nodded and walked to his door to the hall, opening it and gesturing that she should preceed him.

Vincent perused the contract thoroughly while the band waited, anxious.  
"Everything seems to be in order." He said. He handed the contract to Yuffie. "I would sign this contract."  
"Okee dokie!" Yuffie said, smiling. She grabbed a pen from the bar and signed, then passed it off to Chad, who did the same.  
When the rest of the band had signed the contract, John Hamilton handed Vincent, who he seemed to assume was the band's manager or lawyer, a duplicate copy. Vincent accepted it.  
"I need your PHS numbers." He said. He handed them a piece of paper to jot them down on. "If I can wing it, we'll start recording next week. I think you should keep playing here every Friday and Saturday, so we'll record during the week." He collected the paper with the numbers on it and slid it and contract into his briefcase, snapping it shut smartly and smiling at the group.  
"Welcome to Shinra Records."

_Author's Notes: Things will be picking up from here, I think, with large stretches of time disappearing as "For the last few month's we've been ." Mostly I want to get to the Yuffie/Vincent action, but that's going to take a while.  
And to anyone wondering: Yes, there will be an explanation of why Vincent was almost crying. But doesn't the band manager aspect almost suit him? I think it's cute._


	6. Chapter 6

**Rock Star**

_I shot in heaven, now I cry  
No one lives forever, in fact, we all die  
From those who bust shots, to those who stuff cops  
To those who serve rocks on all the hard blocks  
Every last soul must pay the last toll  
In the dice game of life, who gets the last roll?  
Is it the one with the suit? The one with the sack?  
The one who hides behind his fucking gun and his badge?  
Negative outlook? Well, that's how I'm livin'  
And like he said, it's a wicked world we live in _

_It's a wicked world we live in  
_ - The Transplants "Diamonds and Guns"

_Standard disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, or any of those people. I do, however, own Chad, Ken, Mike, and Hannah. Or at least, I'd like to think so._

Vincent Valentine stared at the mirror in the bathroom ajoining Yuffie's bedroom. It was the first time in years he'd bothered to do so, and what he saw almost frightened him.  
A wrinkle.  
Shelke had told him, after the Omega Weapon incident, that Chaos had been banished from his body, and with it, his immortality. He would pick up life where he'd left it off so many years ago.  
_Shit._  
Most people would dismiss the small wrinkle marring his skin, near his eyes, as a laugh line. But, you see, Vincent Valentine didn't laugh, so that was impossible. He didn't squint, either. So it was most definitely an age-related wrinkle, and it was most definitely a sign of things to come.  
Hojo and Lucrecia's demons no longer flowed beneath his skin; to be sure, he still wasn't quite human, with all of the alterations made (for instance, his metal arm, which he could have had replaced with a more human-looking prosthesis ages ago but had never bothered to get), but he was no longer a monster.  
He'd thought, back then, that his punishment was eternity to stew over his mistakes.  
He was wrong. His punishment, it seems, was getting used to that idea, and having it taken away.  
Vincent was frightened. Time was catching up to him, and he had done something stupid. So incredibly stupid that he had a hard time wrapping his brain around the concept.  
He'd wasted his life.  
So here he was, chronologically 29 years old, and in all actuality in his 60's - and he had nothing to show for it. He had a broken body, no career, no spouse, no children. Nothing. He hadn't even written a short story, or done any of the other stupid silly little goals people set for themselves.  
Well, there was saving the world, several times, but that had never really been one of his goals, so to speak.  
Shelke was relatively sure he wouldn't degenerate. As in, he would literally pick up aging where he'd left off over 30 years ago, and not rapidly catch up to himself in time. But that didn't make him feel much better. Death was not something he wanted to experience. At one time, perhaps, but not now.  
The idea terrified him. What if he got some strange disease, or cancer? He could die any day now. He wondered how Cid dealt with it, smoking those Godforsaken cigarettes every day. Did he even think about it?  
Vincent heard a noise in Yuffie's room and quickly looked away from the mirror. It wouldn't do for her to catch him obsessing over his own image.  
Yuffie and her band were gone during the day, recording at Shinra Records' Kalm studio. Yuffie had insisted on giving him a writing credit for the song she'd written, despite his protestations - he wanted, more than anything, to melt into the shadows. From now on, he wanted to just be normal, and not have the spotlight on him. For once.  
No matter where he went, he was recognized. He supposed it went with the territory - when you have long, flowing black hair well past mid-back, a gun the size of a small cannon, dress all in dark red and black, and have a claw, you attract attention. Also the fact that the entire world knew that he used to morph into a demon. That probably had something to do with it.  
Sometimes he wanted to go back to the basement at the Shinra mansion, and hide away from the world. At least there people didn't look at him weird. There was no one to do so.  
A knock. "Vincent, you in there?" Yuffie asked.  
He mumbled a response.  
"I gotta _go_." She said. "Can you hurry?"  
He sighed and left the room. At least there were no mirrors in his room.

"We need to think of a name for your album." John Hamilton said while they were taking a lunch break the next day. "We're almost finished with the first recording phase, and we need to start marketing it."  
"How about 'Sometimes'?" Hannah asked. "Like the first single."  
John Hamilton shook his head. "I wouldn't suggest it. Overdone. We'll also be releasing the single with that name in a few weeks, and it might confuse fans."  
Yuffie sighed and turned her discman up more. She was bored with all of this, and impatient. She just wanted to get it over with so they could go on tour - so she could sing.  
Besides, she didn't really even care what they called the album, as long as she got to sing the songs on it.  
The past month or so had been a lot of work during the week and at night. Sundays were the only days when the band had any time off. Yuffie had taken to chasing Vincent out of the bathroom (she swore he was trying on her makeup or something in there when she wasn't there - it seemed like he was _always_ in there!) Sunday evenings and taking a long, relaxing bath.  
She sighed and listened to the CD Chad had given her. She surprised herself in liking it - it was a little more hard than she normally listened to by preference, but it was good.  
_You can take away the nights with sights and bright lights..._  
Sudden she jumped up and hit pause. "I've got it." She said, smiling.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"_Nights With Bright Lights._" She said, triumphantly.  
The band and John looked at her, and nodded slowly. It was a good album name.  
"Then we're done for today." John said, smiling. "Tomorrow we'll finish up the first half of the recording. Go home early, guys."  
Hannah turned to Yuffie, excitedly. "We should go shopping." She announced. "My friend Tasha and I have been itching to spend some of my advance money."  
The band had received a sizable advance for the CD from Shinra Records. To Yuffie, this wasn't a big deal - being the princess of Wutai she'd always been independantly wealthy, and she'd made a very profitable business off being a hero - the money the group had made saving the world had been split up between them and that added quite a total to her bank account.  
But a day off did, indeed, call for a shopping expedition.  
"Sure thing." Yuffie said, giggling.

The shopping trip took place in a relatively upscale new shopping center in Junon. Hannah had chosen the destination.  
"Dual purpose. We can go shopping, and Hannah can see her lover boy." Tasha said, poking Hannah in the side. Hannah laughed.  
Tasha was unlike anyone Yuffie had ever met. Short, with cropped black hair (with red tips!) and pale skin, she was definitely female but Yuffie had a feeling that her and Cid would get along great. For one, Tasha was a tech nut. When Yuffie and Hannah had gone to Tasha's apartment to pick her up, there were computer parts scattered all around the living room, along with assorted wires and CD's. In the corner of the room sat an antique sound system that Tasha explained she was rewiring, "For shits and giggles."  
For another, she swore like a Shinra soldier. Every other word out of her mouth was obscene, but it was a refreshing change from the fake politeness most people had in public.  
Plus, Tasha chain-smoked. She claimed to go through a pack and a half a day of Marlboro No. 27 cigarettes.  
Yes, Tasha and Cid would be good buddies.  
"Nuh uh, that's not why I chose this place." Hannah said. She grinned. "I'm totally gonna get you an iMac, dude! The Apple Store is there."  
Tasha looked half elated, and half pissed. "I'm saving up for one, you don't have to do that."  
"Yeah, well, good fortune and all." Hannah said, breezily. "Use your savings to get a car or something."  
Tasha laughed.  
"Tasha is a video editor." Hannah said, turning to Yuffie. "Hence, me buying her only the best video editing hardware. I think we should get her to direct our first video."  
"I'm not that good." Tasha started to say. Hannah cut her off.  
"She's good. Trust me."  
"Why is that up to me?" Yuffie asked.  
Hannah shrugged and looked downward. "I dunno. You're just, you know, there in front of all of us. You're the face of the band. That kinda makes you the leader."  
Yuffie wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that. "I don't wanna be a leader. I just want to sing. I think you guys should be in charge. You started the band."  
"Yeah, but without you, Yuffie, we wouldn't have gone anywhere." Hannah said.  
Yuffie was quiet. She didn't know. She really didn't. Her fame as princess of Wutai and her part in rescuing the world might have brought the band's existence to the attention of the Shinra Records executives, but on the other hand, they were pretty good.  
_Urgh_. This whole thing was almost a mess. Oh well.  
"I guess we could sit down and look at some of Tasha's stuff." Yuffie said, relenting a little bit. "All of us."  
Hannah smiled.

"I'm gonna ask Cid to come pick us up." Yuffie said, flipping open her PHS. "We got too much stuff to just carry home in a cab or something."  
"Oh, no, I get airsick." Tasha started to stop her.  
"I do too." Yuffie said, grinning. "Cid's made some improvements to his ship. Last time I flew on it I didn't even get barfy! I wouldn't call a normal plane, that's for sure!"  
Luckily Cid was actually _in_ Junon, picking up some spare parts for the _Shera_. The ship's namesake was also on board.  
"Did you drain Junon's shops dry?" Shera asked, warily, as she saw the girls lugging their stuff on board.  
"No, but I think we might have sent some of their kids to college." Tasha said, breathless as she hauled her share of stuff on board. She had her iMac, and a ton of other tech stuff - Hannah and Yuffie and connived to "slip" a little extra Gil into Tasha's wallet when she wasn't looking. Sometimes Yuffie's old pickpocket skills came in handy, and for a good cause.  
"Shit." Tasha said. One of her bags had ripped open at the side, and an assortment of cables, wires, and connectors had fallen out.  
Shera stifled a giggle. "Captain, maybe you should grab a bag before you come down?" Shera called up. Even after almost four years of marriage, Shera still called Cid "Captain," out of habit.  
Tasha was hurriedly trying to gather up the stuff that had fallen out of her bag. "Um, Yuffie, could you hand me that box? It's got a new motherboard in it and I need to make sure it's alright. Hannah, that coil of coaxial cable...thanks."  
Shera was laughing out loud at this point.  
Cid appeared in the doorway, holding a paper sack in his hand. "What's this all about?" He asked, startled by the scene in front of him.  
"Tasha's bag broke." Yuffie said, giggling as she handed Tasha the indicated box.  
Hannah looked almost disgusted. "That's what you get for buying all of this junk instead of normal stuff." She patted her Torrid bag happily.  
"Fuck you." Tasha said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and looking up at Hannah with a glare. "You guys can buy all the makeup and clothes you want, this'll keep me entertained for weeks." She finally had her stuff gathered into a pile and accepted the paper bag Cid proffered her, thanking him - politely, for her.  
"Ken gets so frustrated with her sometimes." Hannah said, nudging Yuffie.  
"Ken? Tasha's dating Ken?" Yuffie scratched her head. "I thought Ken's girlfriend lived in Wutai?"  
"I did." Tasha said, breathless as she stood up. "I moved to Kalm when you guys got the record deal.  
Hannah grinned. "I introduced them. It was love at first sight."  
"Whatever." Tasha said, rolling her eyes.  
Cid and Shera stood next to each other, Shera laughing, Cid looking like he wasn't sure if there was some kind of joke being played on him. "Goin' to Kalm, then?" He asked.  
"Yup!" Yuffie said. She held up her bags. "Where can we put our cargo, Cid?"

In fact, Tasha had gotten something to wear.  
A new tool belt.  
"Good lord, Tasha, can't you be even remotely girlish?" Hannah asked, disgustedly.  
"Yes." Tasha said. "It's not very fun, though."  
They were in the main area of the Shera, sorting through their purchases. Hannah and Yuffie were holding clothing and accessories up to themselves, while Tasha was putting computer parts together and sorting her new audio visual tools into slots on her tool belt, which hung low on her hips and looked almost comfortable.  
That belt now sat on the ground with her as she soldered something onto the motherboard she'd bought - a better fan for the processor, she said. Whatever that meant.  
"Ooh, I know what we should do!" Yuffie said, clapping. "We should go to karaoke tonight!"  
Hannah looked at her and giggled. "Have you gone since we found you?"  
"No! That's why we should go!" Yuffie said, excitedly. "Shera, wanna come?" She turned to the older woman.  
Shera turned to Cid and appealed to him with her eyes.  
"I don't wanna go." Tasha interrupted. Her eyes were fixed on the motherboard. "I've got stuff to do."  
"Aw, Tash, that tech stuff can wait." Hannah said. "I'll help you with it, even, if you'll come out with us."  
Tasha threw her a disgusted glance. "Come on, Hannah. A karaoke bar? Can you honestly say you could see me at a karaoke bar?"  
"I'll buy the booze." Yuffie said.  
"Hell, then, we're in." Cid said, grinning. Shera giggled.  
"C'mon, Tasha! Even _Cid_ takes a break sometimes!" Yuffie said. She could see a softening to the older girl's face that meant she was about to relent.  
"We'll drag Ken along." Hannah suggested.  
"Fine." Tasha said. "No singing for me, though."  
"Oh, no way." Hannah said. "You are so singing."  
"Put those away." Cid's voice said from above. Tasha looked irritated. "I'm gettin' ready to land at Kalm and I don't want melted solder on my deck if there's a bad wind."

"Tifa! We're going to karaoke tonight!" Yuffie exclaimed as the three burst through the door with Cid and Shera in tow.  
Tifa looked up - it was a Wednesday, and therefore slow. "Ooh, really? Can I come?" She asked. She glanced over at Cloud, who shrugged.  
"Sure! The more the merryer!" Yuffie said. She dragged Tasha toward the stairs. "C'mon, you're about my size, you could fit into some of the stuff I bought today."  
Tasha's eyes widened. "No way! No! I'm NOT wearing that stuff!" She turned toward Hannah. "Hannah, help me!"  
Hannah chuckled evilly. "I've got the makeup!" She said, chasing after the two.  
Tifa looked at Cid and Shera with a questioning look on her face.  
"Hannah's friend." Shera said, by way of explanation. "She's more into putting things together than fashion."  
"Reminds me of someone I know." Tifa said, smiling at Cid, who grunted and sat at the bar.

Yuffie and Hannah, with a struggling Tasha in tow, rushed down the hallway, passing a stunned-looking Vincent along the way.  
"Vincent, this is Tasha, Tasha, this is Vincent. Vincent! We're going to karaoke tonight, you should come with!" Yuffie screeched over Tasha's loud, profane protestations. Then the trio were gone into Yuffie's room.  
Vincent blinked and walked downstairs. "I was just passed by some sort of storm." He said, confusion echoing in his voice.  
"Did Vincent just make a joke?" Shera asked, smiling.  
"Had t' happen sometime." Cid said, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray Tifa had provided him.  
"So, Vincent, will you be coming with us to karaoke?" Tifa asked.  
"No, thank you." Vincent said, politely. He got a cup of water, which was what he'd come down for.  
"Oh, c'mon, Vince, get out of the damn house every now and then." Cid said. "Bein' a shut-in is makin' ya old." He lit another cigarette. "Plus, Yuffie said she'll buy the drinks."

_Author's Notes: I always work myself into stories that I work Hannah into, so I knew I'd make an appearance eventually. I needed another girl that wasn't Shelke, so, voila, here I (Tasha) am! I really do edit video, too. It's fun._


	7. Chapter 7

**Rock Star**

_Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in Yesterday  
_ - The Beatles "Yesterday"

The karaoke bar wasn't as crowded tonight, and they'd already started karaoke.  
_Thank God._ Vincent thought to himself. Less people he had to glare at menacingly because they were rubbing up against a barely-legal girl.  
He stopped. He really had to stop thinking of Yuffie as barely-legal. She was 21 years old. More than old enough to decide if she wanted to do...things...with anyone.  
He didn't like the idea much.  
He also wondered why the hell he'd bothered to let Cid talk him into coming. Yuffie had seemed pleased, though. "Yay!" She'd said. "Some day, Vincent, we'll get you out of that shell you're stuck in."  
In tow had been her new friend Tasha, who looked...disgruntled. Pretty, but disgruntled.  
Hannah had done an excellent job on her makeup, and Yuffie had chosen an attractive outfit for her (flared blue jeans and a red spaghetti strap tank top). The two had collaborated on her hair, threatening (everyone downstairs had heard the argument) to call Vincent up to hold her down with his claw if she didn't cooperate with them.  
"I will not be party to torture." Vincent had deadpanned to the group downstairs.  
"That's two jokes in one night, Vincent!" Shera exclaimed.  
Cid pantomimed having a heart attack.  
Vincent grunted, bringing himself back, mentally, to the karaoke bar. One had to be on guard at a place like this. All of these...people. It didn't seem right to him.  
Then he thought about yesterday, and his wrinkle. About how he'd wasted his life.  
And resigned himself to a night of...fun.  
If he had to.  
"Oooh, me first." Yuffie said. She grabbed the binder and sat down at the nearest table, which the rest of the group surrounded and claimed as their own.  
"Then, Tasha, you have to pick one." Hannah said, glaring at her. Tasha glared right back.  
"We're going to force you and Vincent to have fun if it kills you." Yuffie said. "I've got a song we should do together, Hannah, Ken." Yuffie said, pointing to one. "It's the one we're covering for the album."  
Ken nodded his ascent. Hannah did too.  
"I'll go submit us!" Yuffie said. "Pick a song, Tasha."  
"You're in so much trouble." Tasha said to her boyfriend. Ken laughed.  
"What, you think I'm gonna go head to head with those two just because you don't want to sing?"  
She glowered and picked a song. Then the KJ called Yuffie, Hannah and Ken's names out, and they left to go perform. Yuffie was doing the lead vocals, with Ken and Hannah in the background - and it sounded pretty good. Vincent found himself tapping his human fingers against the tabletop.

_Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na! _

_Oh, plug me in and, ah, turn me on!  
Listen here, cuz, uh, here it comes  
I got hot licks on your guitar strings  
Riffs and rhythms and guitar things! _

_Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive! _

_Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na! _

_Finger tingle, got that feelin'  
You just touched the Sistine Ceiling  
Ah, come alive and ah, give me five  
Ah, just slap my hand and amplify! _

_I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive! _

_Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na! _

_Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive and amplified!  
Turn me on and turn me up and turn me loose  
I am alive! _

_Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na na! _

_Na na na na na na na na na! _

_Not bad._ Vincent thought to himself.  
"So, Tasha, did you pick one?" Yuffie said, plopping herself down into her seat and fanning her face.  
Tasha crossed her arms and glared.  
"Pick one or I will." Hannah said, seriously. Tasha squirmed in her seat.  
"Vincent should sing one." Yuffie said, grinning. "You know, while Tasha figures something out to sing."  
"No." Vincent said.  
"Fine. Cloud should sing one, then." Yuffie giggled. Cloud looked stricken.  
"No way." He said.  
"Aw, come on, Cloud. It's not that bad." Tifa said, patting her husband's hand.  
Vincent did not join the group in trying to coerce Cloud into singing, but he privately hoped he would. Part of him wanted Cloud to be horrible at it, and part of him wanted Cloud to...what was the phrase Yuffie used? "Rock the house."  
On the plus side, Yuffie seemed to have forgotten she had requested he sing.  
"I haven't forgotten about you." Yuffie said, as if she were reading Vincent's thoughts. "Some day, Vinnie, we'll get you up there. You sing good, I don't know why you wouldn't wanna!"  
"I sing _well_, not _good_." Vincent corrected her, automatically. Then he shrugged and neglected to answer the rest of the statement, instead staring anywhere but at her.  
Yuffie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, oldie!"  
Vincent found that he almost wanted to sing just to spite her for calling him old - almost. He figured that may have been her reasoning for calling him that in the first place, so he kept quiet.  
Tasha eventually sang some sort of punk song. It had a good beat but she had a hard time singing the song because she really didn't want to be up there. From what everyone could tell, her voice was alright - not amazing, but not bad, either.  
Vincent was flipping through the book, idly, scanning what songs they had. He had no intention of singing, but this book reminded him that some of these songs even existed. He also amused himself by imagining certain members of his group singing certain songs; for instance, Cid singing "YMCA."  
"Oooh, are you going to sing, Vinnie?" Yuffie asked. She'd gone up to cheer Tasha, who was now at the bar, "calming her nerves."  
"No." Vincent said. He intended that to be the end of the conversation, but Yuffie's inquiring look prompted him to continue. "I was imagining Cid singing 'YMCA.'"  
Yuffie looked at him in disbelief for a second, and then shoved her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gawd that'd be funny. We should make him do it."  
"I doubt he will." Vincent said. Then he got a contemplative look on his face. "He may if you make good on your promise to buy drinks."  
"Is that a hint?" Yuffie asked, laughing. "I'll be right back."  
Yuffie walked to the bar and leaned over it, talking to the bartender and gesticulating wildly. The bartender nodded and started doing something. Every now and then he eyed Yuffie, whos hair was getting longer and therefore making her look more mature.  
Vincent frowned and looked back toward the book.  
A few minutes later Tasha, Hannah and Yuffie came back to the table, each of them clutching a stack of chilled beer glasses and a pitcher of beer. "Drinks on me." Yuffie said, setting a pitcher down in front of Vincent.  
At the sight of free beer, Shera, Cid, Cloud and Tifa made their way back to the table. "Alright, now, _that's_ what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Cid said, pouring himself a glass.  
The binder was snatched from Vincent's lap. "My turn to look." Yuffie admonished him. In exchange she slid a glass of beer in front of him.  
Ever since the Omega incident, Vincent hadn't much liked alcohol - it affected him like a regular human now that Chaos wasn't there to filter it out. But obligingly, he took a sip.  
"Oooh. Does anyone know this song?" Yuffie gestured to something written in the book. "It's a boy-girl duet! Anyone wanna sing with me?"  
There were no takers.  
"C'mon! I wanna sing it!" Yuffie pouted.  
Vincent knew the song in question. However, he would _not_ sing it with Yuffie, or anyone. He didn't sing. At least, not in front of people.  
"Vinnie?" Yuffie batted her eyelashes at him. "I know you knowww it..."  
Vincent narrowed his eyes at her. "No. Absolutely not."  
"Fine." Yuffie said, pouting. She snapped the binder shut. "Have some more beer, then."

Vincent should have known that comment would lead to disaster. Yuffie only suggested things like that when she had a trick up her sleeve.  
After he'd consumed nearly a whole pitcher of beer to himself (Yuffie kept refilling his glass) she asked him to do the duet with her again. Feeling very pleasant, he agreed.  
When their names were called Yuffie helped him up to the front. "Geez, Vincent, you're a cheap date!" The group followed, sure that interesting things would happen when Vincent started to sing.  
An almost sensual guitar riff opened the song; Vincent was to sing first.

_What can scrape we together  
With just the flesh as evidence?  
Handfuls of hate  
And the bittersweet ambivalance_

Vincent's singing voice was higher than his speaking voice, and it startled his companions, who wore faces of something resembling respect mixed with amazement. Yuffie joined in.

_Cuz I am pushin' cobwebs  
And I'm foldin' into myself  
Who will find me under this mean sleep? _

Yuffie automatically lowered her voice to suit his; her voice became almost humble when singing this song. As far as Vincent could tell their voices seemed matched. Yuffie sang the first two lines of the chorus by herself before Vincent joined in.

_How could the clouds tease us into thinkin' it might rain?  
How could the need deceive us into thinkin' things might change?  
I had a mean sleep over you  
And it hurts comin' back to life _

Vincent sang by himself now, studiously avoiding Yuffie's gaze. She joined him on the fifth line, almost missing her queue.

_You could burn a thousand days  
And I would need no other light  
You could die a thousand ways  
And I'd still love you back to life  
But my need's risin' angry  
And my loneliness like quicksand  
Who will find me under this mean sleep? _

_How could the clouds tease us into thinkin' it might rain?  
How could the need deceive us into thinkin' things might change?  
I had a mean sleep over you  
And it hurts comin' back to life _

_I had a mean sleep over you  
And it hurts comin' back to life _

Vincent tore his gaze away from the prompter and looked at Yuffie during an instrumental solo. She was looking at him, and it terrified him. He looked back at the crowd that had gathered. That terrified him less, and he calmed down at seeing something resembling respect on Cloud and Cid's faces. Yuffie and Vincent sang together now, their voices blending as one.

_I am lost to the light  
I am molded by the memory  
Had to shut down half my mind  
Just to still the space you left behind  
Cuz I am pushin' cobwebs  
And I'm foldin' into myself  
Who will find me under this mean sleep? _

_How could the clouds tease us into thinkin' it might rain?  
How could the need deceive us into thinkin' things might change?  
I had a mean sleep over you  
And it hurts comin' back to life _

_Comin' back to life!  
I had a mean sleep _

They did the final part of the song and finished the last note together. Vincent lay his mic on the KJ's table and stalked out of the bar.  
"Wow." He heard Hannah say. "Who knew he could sing that well?"  
"I did." Yuffie said, softly. Vincent ground his teeth and pushed his way out the door.

Several hours later he could hear everyone come in and head for their prospective rooms. He sat up on his bed, looking out to the stars and wishing that everyone would just leave him alone for the time be.  
No such luck. He heard the door to the bathroom open. "You're a jerk, Vincent." Yuffie's voice said.  
Vincent ignored her.

When he woke up the next day Yuffie was gone.  
"The band went to Junon for the next month." Tifa said cheerfully when Vincent went downstairs. "They're doing the finishing recording and preparation for their tour. The single releases next week; the album two weeks later. Yuffie said she'd stop by before they go on tour."  
Vincent said nothing. Tifa noted that he had his things.  
"You're leaving, then?" She asked, softly. He nodded.  
Vincent believed he had become too complacent here, these past few months. He ached to leave, go somewhere where no one could find him. To go where Yuffie had no idea where he was and wouldn't follow him.  
He'd visit Lucrecia for the first time in years, and then he'd be on his way. He had a feeling that if anyone could help him, she could.  
After all, she was an old pro at the game of punishing herself, even moreso than he.  
"That's too bad." Tifa said.  
He shrugged and slid gil across the bar; enough to pay for his stay in Tifa's motel.  
"Your money's no good here, Vincent Valentine." Cloud's voice said. He was at the other end of the bar, and he looked mad. Vincent found that he didn't care. He shrugged, left the money on the bar and walked out the door.  
He heard the door slam open and sighed. Turning, he faced Cloud.  
"You'll just desert your friends again, huh?" Cloud asked.  
"I must leave." Vincent said.  
"Why, because you're embarassed? Because you're scared? Why, Vincent?" Tifa said, coming up behind Cloud. She looked concerned.  
"That's it, isn't it?" Cloud said, softer. "You're scared? Of who? Yuffie?"  
"Why would I be scared of a 21-year-old girl?" Vincent said, trying to work scorn into his voice. It didn't work, and it fell flat.  
Tifa shook her head. "He's not scared of Yuffie, Cloud. He's scared of being happy." She looked sad. "Vincent, promise me that if you find something good, you won't run from it, after this. It's not fair to yourself." She flashed him a very sad smile before turning back into the bar.  
"You're a fool, Valentine." Cloud snapped, before following his wife.  
_I may be a fool._ Vincent thought as he turned and walked down the street. _But I am safe._

_One month later_

Yuffie burst into Tifa's bar. "I'm baack!" She exclaimed, happily.  
"Yuffie!" Tifa said. She walked out from behind the bar and embraced her friend. "Thanks for the CD you sent - Cloud loves it!"  
"Tifa loves it." Cloud corrected her, trying to put on a manly facade. He failed miserably.  
"Aw, come on, Cloud, you know you love me." Yuffie said, laughing and pretending to strike a pose. Cloud laughed.  
"So where is everyone?" Yuffie asked, slinging her knapsack to a tabletop.  
"Well, Cid and Shera are in Rocket Town, of course." Tifa said, smiling. Then her smile faded.  
"..And Vincent?" Yuffie said, her voice emotionless.  
"Vincent left the same day you did." Cloud said. "No one's heard from him."  
"That _bastard_." Yuffie said, angrily.  
"I'm sorry, Yuffie." Tifa said. Yuffie shrugged.  
"I don't care. If he wants to be all emo about his life, that's his problem." Yuffie said. She straightened up. "I'll be here for two days while we record our video, and then we're leaving on tour. Can I crash here? I'll pay."  
"You don't have to pay to stay here, Yuffie." Tifa said, smiling. "You can have your old room."  
Yuffie brought her stuff upstairs. She spared a glance at the bathroom door; she almost expected that she could go through it and find Vincent on the other side. But he was gone. That jerk.  
"How fucked up does a person have to be to leave the moment he starts to enjoy himself?" Yuffie wondered aloud. She sighed, and walked to Vincent's old room. She held in her hand the present she'd brought for him; their finished CD, with his writing credit in it, and his name listed in the band thank-yous.  
She set it on the nightstand. "Thanks." She whispered.

Vincent stared up at the mako statue. Lucrecia was as beautiful as ever, of course, but he found himself not nearly as besotted with her as he used to be.  
_"You love someone else?"_ Her voice rippled through his mind. He laughed, harshly.  
"I don't think I'd call it love." He said. He could feel her thoughts invading his mind, and found he didn't care.  
_"No, you're right. It's not love. It could be, but you're fighting it."_ Her mental voice sighed. _"My poor Vincent; did I mess you up so badly that you run from happiness?"_  
"I was like this before I met you, Lucrecia." Vincent said. He sighed and sat.  
_"Yes, you were always very solomn."_ Lucrecia said.  
They sat for the better part of an hour, in silence. Lucrecia, of course, would always be silent. She'd given her life up the day she encased herself in natural materia.  
Vincent sighed again. Was it really so cowardly to run from happiness? When that happiness could get taken away?  
_"Oh, Vincent."_ Lucrecia sounded sad. _"Happiness means you don't focus on that sadness. You don't pay attention to the fact that some day it will go away. You enjoy it so that when it does go away, you can remember it fondly."_ She had a smile in her voice, and Vincent wondered what she was recalling.  
_"Your father."_ She said. _"He was so kind to me. You are so like him, my Vincent."_  
Vincent could barely remember his father. He'd gone off chasing Chaos when he was very young, and...he'd never come back. He wondered how he could be like a man he'd barely met.  
_"It's in your blood."_ Lucrecia replied. _"The mighty Valentine heritage, I suppose."_  
Vincent sighed. He seemed to do that a lot around Lucrecia.  
_"Did you run from me, Vincent? When you loved me?"_ Lucrecia asked.  
"That was different." Vincent said. "That was love."  
_"Yes...and you hadn't been burned yet."_ Lucrecia had a smile in her voice. _"Vincent, please, don't run from happiness. If one of us can have it, after all that happened, wouldn't it be worth it to hurt after it's over?"_  
Vincent didn't know if he agreed with her or not. He didn't know if he could make that kind of promise to anyone, even Lucrecia.  
_"I am dead, Vincent."_ Lucrecia said. _"You do not need to make promises to me. But it would be nice if, when I really do pass on to the Lifestream, I could look down on you and find you happy. It would make me happy."_  
Vincent grunted and stood. "I cannot promise you that, Lucrecia." He turned and left the cave, remembering the last time he left, Shelke had been waiting for him.  
No one waited, this time. He wondered if he was really to be alone for the rest of his life.  
And suddenly, he felt that Cloud might have been right. He was a fool.

_Author's Notes: We're getting there! I think the story might be...15 chapters at most. Maybe more, maybe less. Unfortunately, I feel like I'm dying - I have the Death Cold from Hell, so I may not update for a few days. I've been taking notes, though, of where I want the story to go, what songs are going to be used, scenes I want to work in, etc., so once I get back into the swing of things - there'll be an update pretty fast.  
Also, the songs, in their order of appearance, are "Alive and Amplified" by the Mooney Suzuki, and "Mean Sleep," a duet performed by Cree Summer (who wrote it) and Lenny Kravitz._


	8. Chapter 8

**Rock Star**

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me...  
_ - Nickelback "Savin' Me"

Tasha smiled.  
"I think that's a wrap, guys." She said, slapping the side of her iMac. Their first video, for "Sometimes," was finished.  
"Can we see?" Yuffie said. Tasha nodded and pressed play. They filled the screen, and their music filled their ears.  
Yuffie found herself wondering what the song Vincent had written was about. She'd never quite been able to understand what it was she was singing about.  
"It turned out really good!" Hannah squealed. "And look! Tasha's got a director's credit!"  
Ken smiled and hugged his girlfriend. "You did good, babe."  
Tasha smiled. "I know." She kissed him.  
"This'll hit the screens next week." Tasha said. She burned the digital copy to a disc. "I'll take it over to Shinra Records tonight. When do you guys start your tour?"  
"Two days from now." Yuffie said.  
"Where do you start?" Tasha asked.  
"Mideel." Hannah replied. "From there, we go to Fort Condor, the plains, here in Kalm, Edge, Junon, Costa del Sol, Corel, the Golden Saucer, Gongaga..."  
"I get it!" Tasha said, laughing. "So ya'll be gone for...what, two months?"  
"Something like that." Yuffie said.  
"Well, I guess I'll see ya'll then." Tasha said. "Shinra has offered me some pretty big money to stay on as a house director, and I'm considering it."  
Ken grinned. "Yessss...Rich girlfriend. You can be my sugar mama."  
Tasha laughed.

Cid, Shera, Nanaki, Shelke, Barret, Reeve, and oddly enough, the Turks and Rufus, had shown up to Tifa's bar to throw a goodbye party for Yuffie and the band.  
Half of Kalm showed up, too.  
"One last song, guys!" Tifa said, pointing to the band area. Their old instruments, which they'd left at the bar when they got newer things from Shinra, were all set up.  
"What do you say, guys?" Yuffie said. "One last song at Tifa's bar before we make it big?"  
"You're already big." Tifa pointed out. "Come on! We want some music!"  
"We could do a cover." Mike said, picking up his old guitar and fingering the "Death Penalty" logo on it that Cid had printed out.  
"Yeah! A cover! We haven't done one of those in forever!" Hannah said. She picked up her drumsticks. "C'mon, Yuff!"  
The band put their heads together and came up with a song to play. They tuned their instruments and Hannah counted out a beat.  
Chad played a soft riff before Hannah beat in with a bass drum beat, and Yuffie started singing.

_This time  
This place  
Misused  
Mistakes  
Too long  
Too late  
Who was I to make you wait? _

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cuz you know  
You know  
You know! _

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreamin' you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore... _

_On my knees  
I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cuz with you  
I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand _

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
Cuz you know  
You know!  
You know! _

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreamin' you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore... _

_So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long _

_But you know  
You know  
You know...! _

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cuz I need it  
I need to hear you say _

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathin'  
Cuz I'm not leavin' you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go _

_Keep breathin'  
Cuz I'm not leavin' you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go _

_Keep breathin'  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathin'  
Hold on to me and never let me go... _

Cloud and Tifa had started dancing, and Shera had reached over to Cid and was holding his hand. When the song ended the group assembled burst into applause.  
"That was the first real live performance of our tour." Yuffie said, bowing and grinning.  
"Oh yeah, I'm first!" Tifa said, pumping her arm in a victory sign.  
Cloud laughed.  
Outside, Vincent stood.  
There was no way he was going into that bar. Not with all of those people there, and not after Yuffie had sang that song.  
Instead, he walked to Kalm's other inn and got a room for the night. Yuffie would leave tomorrow, then he could go over to Tifa's bar.  
All night, Cloud's voice echoed in his head.  
"You're a fool, Valentine."  
_You're right, Strife._

Kalm's airstrip was outside the town limits. Yuffie grinned as John Hamilton showed up to wish Death Penalty goodbye.  
"Your plane." He said, gesturing to the 747 on the airstrip with the band's logo emblazoned on the side. He grinned. "It even has a bedroom in it, for if you guys need a nap during the flight."  
_"I'll need a, a credit card that's got no limit, and a big black jet with a bedroom in it..."_ Ken sang. Then he laughed. "This is all real, right?"  
"Yeah, cuz we _rock_." Yuffie said. "C'mon, guys, I'll show you how to deal with fame and fortune." She took a step onto the plane and turned around, waving to Cloud and Tifa, who were back, standing next to John Hamilton. "Bye, guys! I'll see you in two months!"  
"Bye, Yuff!" Tifa called. She smiled as the door closed behind the band, and then her smile fell. "I feel like we had a kid who just graduated or something." She said, sniffling a little.  
"Well, Yuffie is kind of like AVALANCHE's kid." Cloud rationalized as he led his wife back to their house.  
"I hope she's alright."  
"I do, too."  
When they got back to the bar, they were both stunned to see Vincent standing there, leaning against the doorjamb. He was watching Yuffie's plane fly off into the distance.  
"You just missed her." Tifa said. A hint of anger was coloring her voice.  
"I'm aware of that." Vincent said. He looked completely calm.  
"You mean, you waited until she left to come back?" Tifa said, angrily. Her fist curled up, and the only thing that kept her from punching Vincent was the fact that he was an astoundingly quick shot, and she wasn't sure if he'd actually fire on her.  
"You can hit me, if it will make you feel better." Vincent said. He hadn't taken his eyes off the plane. "I probably deserve it."  
"And that's the _only_ reason I'm letting you into my bar!" Tifa snapped, unlocking the door and slamming it behind her.  
Cloud eyed Vincent inscrutably.  
"There's something wrong with you." Cloud said. "And coming from me, that's saying a lot." He followed Tifa.  
"You have no idea." Vincent said, softly.

Vincent let Tifa calm down a bit before he entered the bar.  
"You can have your old room." She said. She exuded controlled anger.  
"Thank you." He said. He headed toward the stairs.  
"Be nicer, Tifa." Vincent heard Cloud say. "Remember how long it took me to admit that I love you?"  
"I know, I know." Tifa said. "It's just so exasperating."  
"I know." Cloud said. Then Vincent continued upstairs.  
He opened the door to his room and walked inside, setting his things on the chair near the nightstand before his eye caught something. A CD case.  
Yuffie's CD. He could smell her scent on it.  
He opened the plastic covering it and looked at the CD insert before removing it and flipping through the lyrics. At the bottom of the page for "Sometimes," there it was. "Music by Yuffie Kisaragi. Lyrics by Vincent Valentine."  
He flipped through the pages of the insert, reading the lyrics, before coming to the final page, with credits and thank-yous. There was his name, again.  
"There are many people the band would like to thank, but a few stick out: Tifa Lockhart-Strife, for letting us play at her bar; AVALANCHE, for saving the world three times over, so that we could be alive to make this album; Cid and Shera Highwind and Reeve Tuesti, for teaching us how to wire our own electronics, and Vincent Valentine for providing much-needed protection for the girls, and stauch moral support."  
_I really am an asshole._ He thought to himself as he set it down on his nightstand.

Yuffie was exhausted.  
Touring was fun, of course. She loved being on stage, singing. She was in her element, there. The fans were fun, too - the meet and greets were the best, she loved how happy it made people to meet her. She loved it - the looks of joy that were on their faces. It was worth being exhausted.  
But right now, she just wanted to go back to the inn and sleep.  
She flipped open her PHS and turned it on; she never left it on during shows or during meet and greets, because her and the band had decided that the fans were more important.  
Two messages. She blinked. They were three days old - had it been _that_ long since she checked her voice mail?  
The first was from Tifa. She sounded angry. "Vincent came back. He was standing at the bar watching your plane take off. I'm so angry at him, Yuffie. He couldn't even come to wish you good luck. That jerk." A sigh. "He's really bad at this kind of stuff."  
Yuffie glared at her PHS as she deleted Tifa's message. Then she listened to the new message.  
It was from Vincent.  
"Thank you for the CD." He said. His voice was soft. "I'm sorry I was not there to wish you good luck; I am sure you will do well." He paused. "Please accept my apologies."  
A click.  
_Vincent just called me and apologized to me._ She thought to herself, amazed. She saved the message and think about when she was more coherent, and plugged her PHS in to charge.  
Suddenly she remembered that they were stopping in Kalm tomorrow. She'd talk to him about it then. With a sigh, she rolled into her bed, just having enough energy to push off her shoes before she fell asleep with her clothes on.

"Hey everyone!" Yuffie's voice echoed through Tifa's bar.  
"Yuffie? Back so soon?" Tifa asked, coming up from behind the bar.  
"We're on tour here today!" Yuffie exclaimed. "The band members are staying at their places tonight, but I don't have one here, sooo..."  
Tifa smiled. "You can have your usual room, Yuffie."  
"Yay!" Yuffie exclaimed. She ran up to Tifa. "I got tickets for everyone, if you guys wanna go. It's a Tuesday, so I figure, you know, you could close down the bar if you want to..."  
"Everyone?" Tifa asked, a quizzical expression on her face.  
"You, Marlene, Cloud, Reeve, Karen - the KJ, you remember her?" Yuffie said. Then she paused. "And Vincent, but I don't think he'll come."  
Tifa shrugged and her eyes flashed - she was still a little mad at him.  
"Is he here?" Yuffie asked. Tifa nodded.  
Without further ado, Yuffie dashed upstairs. She paused in hallway near Vincent's room.  
She could hear her voice. He was playing the song they'd written.  
That stopped her. Why would Vincent...Why would he listen to her song? Why would he care? Other than the fact that he'd helped write it, and Vincent didn't seem quite that narcissistic.  
She could hear him singing along with the CD - his voice was really spectacular - and he sounded so sad.  
She had a minor flashback to the time she'd caught him almost crying in his room, and wondered if he was crying now.  
Slowly, she knelt and slid the envelope with the lone ticket under the door. Her handwriting was on it - it spelled out his name in slow letters.  
"What's wrong with you, Vincent Valentine?" She whispered, putting her hand to his door. Suddenly the music stopped, and the door opened - and there he stood.  
"Oh..uh...Hi, Vincent!" Yuffie exclaimed, cheerily. She turned and practically ran to her room, shutting the door behind her, panting and leaning against it.  
That look in Vincent's eyes. She'd never seen him look at anyone that way.  
Except for Lucrecia.  
That frightened and amazed her all at the same time. Was Vincent...did Vincent...  
Did Vincent love her?

By the time the show rolled around, Yuffie didn't have time to ponder her strange encounter with Vincent. Between helping the stage hands set up (Yuffie made a point to always help if she could - Cid had shown her and the band how a lot of this stuff went together so they'd designed their own set and knew it backwards and forwards), treating them to lunch (it was delivery from Tifa's, but it was good), sound check and pre-show meet and greet, she was exhausted already. She chugged a Coke and smiled into the mirror in front of her.  
"Calm down, Yuff." Hannah said from across the room. They both did their own makeup - otherwise Yuffie felt like a clown. Hannah just claimed to be a control freak about her makeup.  
"I'm calm. I'm too calm. I'm tired." Yuffie replied, yawning. "We have a show in like thirty minutes and I'm exhausted already!"  
"Hey, at least you don't have to bang at drums for an hour and a half." Hannah said. She flexed. "Girls aren't supposed to have this much upper body strength!"  
Yuffie laughed and finished her makeup.  
"Come on, guys." Ken said, popping his head into the girls' dressing room. "It's time to get ready and warm up."  
"Kay!" Yuffie said, jumping up. Hannah followed.  
"So, what happened at Tifa's bar?" Hannah asked her. "You were super quiet when you got here this afternoon."  
"Uh...nothing." Yuffie said, blushing and hoping her makeup hid it. She didn't know how to react to something like Vincent Valentine having a crush on her. It was something her psyche didn't even remotely think to prepare for - and she didn't know whether or not she felt anything back. That made her feel really bad; someone like Vincent had really suffered enough and deserved someone to like them back.  
She thought back to the struggle for the planet - the first one, with Sephiroth. She'd had a little bit of a crush on Vincent because he was so Goddamned pretty. But it had faded, as schoolgirl crushes always do, and now she felt almost listless because she really wanted to like him.  
He was just five years too late, is all.  
"You sure?" Hannah's voice brought her out of her ruminations.  
"Totally." She said, smiling. "Let's get this show going! This is our hometown, guys." She said, smiling at the band. "Let's make it a perfect show for them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rock Star**

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand _

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me, and take my hand  
When the lights go out, you'll understand...  
_ - Three Days Grace, "Pain"

"Kalm, please welcome - DEATH PENALTY!"  
The crowd burst into applause as Yuffie, Hannah, Chad, Ken and Mike walked out to their various parts of the stage and waved to the audience.  
"Good evening, Kalm!" Yuffie screamed. This brought another wave of applause.  
"As you know, we started here in Kalm." Chad said into his mic. More applause.  
"So, of course, we've decided..." Hannah continued.  
"That we have to do this show better than any other show we'll ever do." Ken said. The crowd went _nuts_. They didn't care that every show that Death Penalty ever did would be their best; they were the originating point for this new hit band, and they were damned proud of it.  
"Let's rock!" Mike said, grinning at some pretty girls in the audience; he'd broken up with his girlfriend a month ago and was "on the rebound," as Chad called it, and looking for fun.  
The girls screamed back at him as the band launched into a song of Hannah's, called "Thursday's Bastard."

There are those who say that the bright lights of the stage blind some musicians, and not just in the physical sense. They're right about a lot of it, _including_ the physical sense - the stage lights are so bright that often, band members cannot see people right in front of them.  
Yuffie did not see Vincent.  
He sat, quietly, listening, and trying to ignore the loud noise of the audience surrounding him. The band's original music was good, and he had no idea why he was so surprised. For some reason, he thought of them as a backup band for Yuffie and her music, and he felt a little ashamed to have had such thoughts. They were obviously quiet talented all on their own.  
"They're pretty good." Cloud whispered to him.  
"You heard them for damn near six months, Cloud Strife!" Tifa said, loudly. "You'd better know how they sound!"  
"I mean..." Cloud said, rolling his eyes, "They sound really good on a big stage - where they belong."  
Tifa smiled. Vincent felt the urge to, but his face remained still.  
Yuffie had given her friends front-row seats; it was deafening, but Vincent could not bring himself to be annoyed at the affect the huge speakers had on his hearing.  
He had no idea just how versatile Yuffie's voice was. She could sing rock, pop, traditional - anything. They did it all. He figured that was why they were so popular; they had something for everyone.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go out, you'll understand... _

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing it all..._

Vincent knew they were covering this song, and that it wasn't theirs, but for some reason, he identified with it.  
A wolf whistle. "WHOO! I LOVE YOU YUFFIE!" A man behind Vincent yelled. He restrained the urge to hit him; after all, Vincent had no claim to Yuffie. If Yuffie decided she wanted to love the man behind him, that was her decision.  
He couldn't help but dislike him intensely, though.  
Yuffie searched for the man who had called to her, smiled and waved at him. Then her face moved to stunned amazement as she saw Vincent sitting right in front of him.  
She shook her head and it was almost as if she'd never seen him - she was back to the smiling, chipper shinobi princess, singing.  
The band performed all of the songs on their album, interspersed with cover songs that the fans loved. Vincent could not help but admire them. They were amazing.  
Vincent looked down at his claw and hand, laying in his lap, and felt ashamed - Yuffie was talented, beautiful, and young. He had no right falling in love with her.  
No right whatsoever.

Yuffie couldn't believe that Vincent was in the crowd. She didn't think he'd have come, even if he did love her - he hated crowds.  
The idea had wriggled itself into her brain. She couldn't help it, she was intensely flattered. A man like Vincent did not just fall in love with anyone. If he loved her, she had to be something special.  
The humble part of her disliked that feeling, but she was elated. And then, after a cover of theirs, Vincent looked so depressed that Yuffie's heart almost broke.  
What could possibly be wrong with the man? He was doing such a good job of making her feel worthwhile, making her perform the best she ever had - making her almost...almost fall in love with him, or at least crushing on him hardcore...and now he looked all depressed.  
They went offstage for what Yuffie privately called "halftime," but was actually called "Intermission." She sat down and, with no control over herself, burst into tears.  
"Oh my God, Yuffie, what's wrong?" Hannah said, alarmed. She rushed over to her bandmate's side.  
Yuffie hiccupped and roughly explained the entire weird situation to Hannah, ending with how Vincent suddenly seemed disinterested, just when she was falling for him. It poured out of her and she had the feeling she'd overwhelmed poor Hannah.  
Hannah blinked. "Wow." She said. "That's pretty heavy duty." She sat beside Yuffie and slung her arm around her. "Calm down."  
Yuffie sniffled. "I don't know what to do."  
Hannah smiled. "I do." She called for the rest of the band. "Hey guys! Get your asses over here! You too, Ron, we're making a change to the set and you need to tell the lighting and sound guys." Hannah grabbed a sheet of paper and started sketching a rough stage set.  
"What are you doing, Hannah?" Yuffie asked, wiping tears from her eyes. She'd overcome her general hysteria and was now intensely curious.  
"You'll see." She said. Hannah had a mischievious look on her face.  
"I don't like that look." Chad said, nervously.  
"I use my powers for only good." Hannah said. "Sometimes the lesser evils, but mostly good."  
"What's going on?" Ken asked.  
"We're going to put our skills to good use, boys."

Tifa convinced Vincent to stay for the second half of the concert.  
"Yuffie would want you here, Vincent." She said, smiling. "Besides, they haven't even sung the song you guys wrote yet! You have to hear it live."  
Vincent relented and sat back down; his original intent of simply stalking out of the theater thwarted, he looked around to see if perhaps there was an alcohol vendor; he felt he could use it.  
"Waaay ahead of you." Cloud said, passing Vincent a full beer mug.  
He sighed and sipped it. Boredly, he pondered punching the guy behind him who had professed his love to Yuffie - with his claw. Said claw twitched in anticipation, but he calmed down as soon as the band, minus Yuffie, walked up to the stage.  
Hannah sat at her drum set and started talking into the mic. "Our lead singer has a few friends in the audience, and she wanted to dedicate this particular song, a cover we like to do, to one particular person." Hannah looked deliberately at Vincent, who was busily looking for Yuffie and therefore not looking at Hannah.  
Tifa stared at Hannah, and then at Vincent, and her mouth formed a little "O" of anticipation.  
Suddenly, the band started playing, and Yuffie's voice filled the theater.

_I'm so high  
I can hear heaven  
I'm so high  
I can hear heaven  
Oh, but heaven  
No, heaven don't hear me_

Suddenly, Yuffie came up through a trap door in the floor, looking down. As she began her next notes, she looked directly at Vincent.

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away..._

Yuffie was singing more passionately than she could ever remember. She held her fist up toward the lights and brought it down in front of her, focusing on Vincent again, and then moving to Tifa briefly.

_Someone told me love would all save us  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing, and blood spilling  
That world never came... _

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away... _

Yuffie stood center and looked directly at Vincent now, holding her left hand out toward him, holding the mic in her right, closing her eyes, and sang. Hannah joined in, softly.

_Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you...  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do... _

And she moved away from Vincent now, continuing the song for her audience; she hoped that Vincent got the message, since she sang it directly to him, and that she hadn't misinterpreted his look earlier today. That would be horrifying.

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away... _

_And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away _

_And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away, yeah _

_And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away... _

There was silence. Hannah had chosen the perfect song - it so fit Vincent. He _was_ a hero; how many times, while fighting Deepground, had Vincent put himself at risk? For Shalua, for Shelke, for Reeve - for her. She clearly remembered him venturing into Nero the Sable's dark void to rescue her. She'd been so happy to see him then; when you're surrounded by darkness, even deep red is a relief to see.  
Yuffie didn't dare look at Vincent, having just declared, publicly, feelings for him.  
Very publicly. She looked down toward her feet instead, feeling thousands of eyes on her, and heard a ruffling in the front row.  
Vincent was no longer in his seat. He'd left. She must have gotten it wrong. _Oh God, what have I done?_ She thought.  
"Yuffie..." Hannah's voice said from a few feet behind her, softly. Yuffie looked up toward her, the tears beginning again, and then looked at where Hannah was staring.  
Stage left, offstage. Vincent, looking at her. Amazed.  
Elation filled her heart and she threw the mic down and ran toward him, full speed. He, slower, ran toward her.  
They met somewhere between stage left and center stage; she embraced him and carefully, as if he might shatter her, he covered her arms with his.  
There was silence, and then the audience burst into applause.  
Vincent looked out to the crowd; even the man who had professed his love for Yuffie was applauding, something akin to tears running down his face. Vincent turned back to Yuffie, and there were tears running down her face, too.  
"I love you, Vincent Valentine." She whispered, almost scared.  
Vincent felt something shatter inside him; For months he'd wanted to hear those words, and now that they were happening...  
What does one do when they get everything they desire?  
"I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi." He said, softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face with his human hand. Cupping her cheek, he brought her face towards his and kissed her.  
If anything, the applause grew greater - probably because the members of Death Penalty had started clapping too.

It took a good five minutes for the audience and band to calm down to a manageable level. At that point Chad got into the mic and looked over at Vincent and Yuffie, hand in hand, trying to brave the embarassment of a public hook up.  
"So, how 'bout it, Vincent?" Chad said, grinning. "Sing a song with us for old times' sake?"  
"Absolutely not..." Vincent began, then he saw the pouting look on Yuffie's face and frowned.  
"Pleeease, Vinnie? We could do a duet..." She said, smiling, thinking of the last duet they'd done so well.  
A wolf whistle from somewhere in the audience, and Vincent caught sight of Cid, who had apparently arrived sometime in the middle of all of this. "C'mon, ya wimp!" He yelled. The audience laughed.  
A reluctant look crossed Vincent's face before he reluctantly nodded ascent.  
"We didn't write this song." Hannah began, knowing exactly which song Yuffie and Vincent would sing. "But it's beautiful nonetheless, and Yuffie and Vincent here sing it great. So bear with us while we do another cover for you, okay?"  
More applause followed; the crowd definitely felt they'd gotten their money's worth.  
The band started the beginning notes to "Mean Sleep," the song Vincent had left Yuffie's presence for last time.  
Vincent pondered visiting Lucrecia again, knowing she'd be happy that he'd found happiness - but decided that this time, he'd bring Yuffie.  
And then he had to sing.

_Author's Notes: NOT DONE! Just so you know, there's some more to this story - but Vincent and Yuffie did, finally hook up.  
It seems so implausable at first that Yuffie, last chapter, didn't know if she liked Vincent, and now does - but tell me, when you were in high school and someone told you that someone else liked you, didn't you ponder it, if even for a second? It doesn't always work out, but I know several people who got together because of stuff like that. It seems immature but it works at all age levels.  
Plus, I think it's cute. :)  
Now, for the REAL debate: Should there be lemon? Should Vincent and Yuffie get it on? Comments, please!  
Also, to **MimiNeko**: I apologize if you found my chapters boring, but the point of a story is not to just get to the action - you have to build a story's backbone, first. At least, that's what they tell me at work (I'm a journalist). And I had to take the reader through all of the phases of getting a record deal, making an album and going on tour - NOT an easy process, to say the least._


	10. Chapter 10

**Rock Star**

_No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
With you  
_ - Linkin Park, "With You"

The celebration took place at Tifa's bar, of course - that was kind of where it had all began, so it was appropriate that it ended there.  
The rest of the gang had been in Junon, where they were planning to see Yuffie's next show (to take place two days after the one in Kalm), when Tifa called Cid just prior to Yuffie's performance of "Hero," while Hannah was introducing it. He promptly flew everyone up just in time for the band to catch the end of the song and the very romantic linking of his two friends.  
Shera had tears in her eyes. She kept reliving the moment of Yuffie and Vincent running toward each other - to the observer's eye, it looked almost as if they were running for some life-saving device like a preserver or an oxygen tank, something needed more than anything else. How romantic.  
It took a while for everyone to notice that Vincent and Yuffie were nowhere to be found. A few nervous chuckles passed through the room - to most of the team, Yuffie was kind of like an extremely annoying daughter, and the idea of anyone, even someone she was in love with, "violating" her, made them uncomfortable.  
However, the group could relax - Yuffie and Vincent were doing no such thing. In fact, they were doing something far more adorable.  
They were cuddling.  
Vincent was on his bed, against the wall, holding Yuffie, who was leaning against him like one might a chair. His arms surrounded her, and she felt secure. The claw didn't bother her at all.  
"I could get a prosthesis." Vincent's deep voice rumbled. She shrugged.  
"I like it." She said. "Nothing says 'I'm good in bed' like a claw."  
Vincent laughed.  
She couldn't get used to the sound, but she couldn't get enough of it. Vincent Valentine, laughing.  
It was downright beautiful.  
Downstairs, Tifa had the jukebox going on random. Yuffie smiled, mouthing the words to the songs she'd covered thousands of times - life was more complicated now, but she had everything she needed. For now.  
Sounds of music drifted up the stairwell. Yuffie remembered this song, and she sang along with it softly, wondering if it would provoke a reaction in Vincent.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me... _

A reaction, Yuffie got. Vincent twitched.  
"Vincent, why were you crying when I sang that song in the shower?" She asked, softly. She looked up and touched his face, reveling that she could do that now.  
Vincent was struggling with something; she'd never known Vincent to have a problem verbalizing something he actually _wanted_ to say. This was a new experience.  
"It's...sort of my song to you." He said, lamely. He felt, for the first time in a long time, embarassed. "I..."  
Yuffie laughed. "Vincent, I've never had to save you. You've always saved me." Her hand was in his, trustingly.  
"That's not true, Yuffie." He said. "Just...by being you...you saved me from..." He sighed. "I apologize, I'm not good at this sort of thing."  
Yuffie giggled, turned, and kissed him on the cheek. "I think I know what you mean, Vinnie." She said, grinning. "And it's very sweet of you to think so; but you're...amazing." She sighed and leaned back into him. "And you don't even know it."  
Vincent didn't understand how one could consider him any such thing. He wondered what it was like to view the world through Yuffie's eyes; eyes tinted by naivete and all of the good things, and yet, at the same time, a world view and all of the bad things. Yuffie, he knew, had seen her mother murdered, and yet, she could still laugh and dance and sing joyfully. He didn't know how she did it.  
"I suppose we will just have to agree to disagree on which of us is the real hero." He rumbled, amusedly.  
"I suppose." Yuffie said. She snuggled into him. "I wonder what the others think we're doing?"  
"Reno is downstairs, Yuffie." Vincent said. "Of course, they all think we are having sex."  
She laughed.

The next morning was a day off for the band, thank goodness - everyone was asleep well past when they'd have to leave to get everything taken care of on time. The band members and their significant others had made their way to their own homes; downstairs, Reno, Rude, and Cid lay passed out across the bar's tables. Tifa, Shera and everyone else had made their way upstairs to sleep.  
Tifa walked downstairs bright and early - and groaned.  
"Good lord, this place is a mess." She said. "Thank goodness it's only Wednesday." She began cleaning, gave up, and instead started preparing a large breakfast.  
"Mmmm, I smell Tifa's cooking." Cid said, stirring from his table. He sat up. "Ow." He said, rubbing his head.  
Tifa laughed and tossed him a Heal materia. "Esuna takes it right away." She said.  
Cid stared at the materia, back at Tifa, and glared.  
By the time Tifa finished a large breakfast, nearly everyone was downstairs. She served everyone and then prepared a tray for Vincent and Yuffie, wondering if they'd want to be distracted.  
Listening at their door, she heard snores - that meant, in her mind, that it was alright to take the food in and leave it for them.  
When she opened the door to Vincent's room she was greeted with possibly the cutest sight ever - Vincent and Yuffie, still fully clothed, asleep against each other on the bed. The only cuter sight, Tifa thought, would have to involve puppies. Very, very cute puppies.  
"Rise and shine, love birds." Tifa said, softly, setting the tray down on Vincent's nightstand. Vincent stirred first, opening one red eye to glance up at her, before letting it close again. Tifa laughed, which awoke Yuffie.  
"Yum!" Yuffie said, shooting upward and waking Vincent, who groaned.  
"C'mon, Vincent, Tifa brought us her special breakfast!" She grinned up at Tifa. "Thought we had a long night, eh, Tiff?"  
Tifa had the grace to blush. "Everyone did."  
"They can relax. For now." Yuffie said. Vincent groaned again. "Ah, shut up, you crybaby. It's 9 a.m.!"  
"It's...not that." Vincent said. He brought his human hand up to his head. "Cid might kill me."  
Yuffie and Tifa laughed.  
"Well, I'll leave Bed Head here to finish his meal." Yuffie said, grinning as she gathered her dishes - she'd been eating during the entire conversation - to take them downstairs. "And I'll just have a talk with Mr. Highwind about whether or not I'm allowed to choose my own mate."  
Vincent heard the door close and opened his eyes, looking at it. _Mate._  
He liked the sound of that.

"It's not so much that the idea bothers me, Yuff." Cid's voice was saying as Vincent began his ascent down the stairs, about 15 minutes later. "I don't care what ya'll do - just so long as he treats you right."  
"Damn right." Barret's voice rumbled. "S' long as he treats you right. The minute he tries to pull a disappearing act, I'll kick his ass, damn right if I won't!"  
The bar went quiet as soon as Vincent stepped into view.  
He hated that. That feeling that you'd been talked about, and they didn't want you to hear.  
"You hear that?" Barret asked, shattering the silence. "You hurt Yuffie, you gonna pay, is all I'm sayin'."  
"You will not have to worry about that." Vincent said. A part of him melted as soon as he saw Yuffie, hair and clothes rumpled from sleep, smiling at him. He smiled back.  
The bar went silent. Vincent was smiling.  
Shera spoke next.  
"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Cid, Barret." She said. She smiled at the new couple. "Nothing at all."

"This is my last day off for a long time." Yuffie said, later that day. She'd skipped her morning exercises for the first time in nearly twelve years, feeling like taking a lazy day, for once.  
"I know." Vincent said. They were back in Vincent's room, cudding again. Yuffie was absolutely amazed - one, that Vincent seemed to enjoy cuddling (he didn't seem the type, at all) and two, that he hadn't tried to get her naked yet - he hadn't gotten laid in well over thirty years!  
They were silent for a while, before Yuffie burst out with "Do you want to come with me?"  
Vincent looked at her. "On tour?"  
Yuffie nodded and looked downward.  
"I..don't know." Vincent said, uncomfortable. He shifted in his spot on the bed. "I have not...been with someone in a long time, Yuffie. I do not know how I will react having to share you."  
She giggled and kissed him. "Just remember, Mr. Valentine, that I am all yours when the lights go down."  
He kissed her back and was silent for a few minutes before speaking.  
"If I can get that in writing, I believe that will be a sufficient arrangement." He said, seriously. Yuffie stared at him, wondering if he was serious, before she caught the mischievious glint in his eyes.  
"Jerk!" She said, hitting him lightly before leaning in and kissing him again.  
"My apologies." Vincent said, trying to hide his version of a smile.  
They were quiet for a very long time, looking outside over the streets of Kalm.  
"Come to the show tomorrow, at least?" Yuffie whispered.  
"Of course." Vincent said.

The next morning, Yuffie and the group piled into their plane, which was set to take off for Junon. Vincent boarded as well, taking in the strange sight of a tour plane.  
It looked like a really nice apartment, really. There was a bedroom with a few separate beds, for napping on in between shows, a lounge area where the band relaxed in-flight (the lounge included a soda machine and a snack machine), and the take-off/landing area, where everyone had to be strapped down during those procedures.  
Vincent was bemused; he'd never been in an aircraft quite like this before. Of course, the Shera and the Highwind weren't exactly airplanes, but he'd kind of expected the tour plane to be similar. It wasn't.  
Well. Now that he was dating a superstar, he'd be learning a lot.  
Yuffie sighed and flung herself into the seat that she had to sit in for take off and landing. Vincent sat next to her.  
The band was quiet - none of them really knew how to react around Vincent Valentine. He was probably more well-known than they were, but he had an unassuming manner that made him seem much more humble. They knew he'd been tinkered with - the claw was proof, but most of the world knew about Chaos and Omega.  
But he was so quiet and creepy looking.  
Hannah spoke up first.  
"How old are you, Vincent?" She asked.  
Vincent eyed the group and Yuffie. "Twenty nine." He said. Yuffie knew that was not technically true, but he'd just started aging again - plus, it'd sound better than if he said his real age, considering her age.  
"Oh, hey, guys!" Yuffie said, suddenly. "I heard a song I want to cover tonight. It's a really good song."  
"So we'll have to practice when we get there?" Chad said, smiling.  
Yuffie nodded. "It's a really good song, though, Chad. Plus, I mean, our stuff is already there, being set up, so it's not like it'll be a huge inconvenience. I bet the place'll be willing to let us at the stage if we pay the hands for the time anyway."  
Ken smiled at her. "Calm down, you don't have to convince us."  
"Okay, so, _before_ we practice," Hannah said. "We can go shopping, right?"  
"Is that all you think about?" Mike said, disgusted.  
"No!" Hannah exclaimed, angrily. "But the best shopping on the planet is in Junon!"  
Yuffie laughed. "Calm down, Hannah. We'll get everything settled and go out for an hour or two."  
Vincent sighed.  
"Don't worry, you don't have to come with us." Yuffie said, giggling. "Girls only!"  
Vincent, before that moment, had never imagined a time when he wouldn't want to be with Yuffie - but now that he knew he would avoid her shopping excursions; they didn't sound pleasant.  
"You can hang out with the guys!" Yuffie said, brightly. Suddenly, Vincent wished he was going shopping - he didn't know any of the men from Yuffie's band very well. In fact, he recalled that he had disliked them the moment he met them, simply because he thought they were trying to win Yuffie over.  
Chad, Ken and Mike all smiled nervously. Their idea of a fun time wasn't hanging around Vincent Valentine, who was the ultimate Creepy Guy, in their opinion. Vincent felt a little less nervous as he realized that the feelings were mutual. This would be a lot less painful that way.  
"Aw, come on, guys." Yuffie said. "Vinnie's not that bad. He ain't gonna hurt you or anything." She looked at him for his support in that statement.  
Vincent kept silent.  
"Oh, he's just trying to be all silent and mysterious." Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, guys."  
"He could hang out while we play this." Ken suggested, digging something out of his backpack.  
It was a copy of the newest first-person shooter video game. Vincent's eyes registered interest.  
"It's four-player for the Xbox." Chad said, looking at it. "We could all play."  
Yuffie looked at Vincent, who attempted some semblence of aloofness. "I suppose." He said. Really. Despite how interesting the video game seemed, it was kind of unseemly for a man in his sixties to be playing video games.  
Then again, he had just told them that he was 29 years old.  
Chad's face cracked into a smile. "You're alright, man."  
With a thump, the plane landed. Vincent could see Upper Junon Port around them and sighed.  
He hated Junon.

Seeing a show from stage left was a little different from watching it in the audience.  
For one, the sound technician enlisted his aid and superior strength to move a sound and lighting board into it's proper position. Vincent didn't mind; that board would have taken four men to move otherwise, men that were now freed up to do other things. And it was helping Yuffie.  
For another, Yuffie could actually see him on stage, and she'd turn to him and smile occasionally. He could see now that it was nearly impossible to see properly out into the audience because of the bright lighting, and wondered if there was a way to compensate for that. Perhaps backlighting of some sort?  
It was nearly the end of the show - in fact, the band was walking out for their last encore (Yuffie snuck a quick kiss from Vincent before walking out on stage).  
"This is a new cover from us." Yuffie said into her mic, smiling at the audience. "We just learned how to play it today, but it's a good song, at least, I like to think." The audience went nuts as Yuffie walked to the side; to a keyboard set up.  
She turned to the band and nodded her head in time, which Hannah picked up. Yuffie began to play, and sing.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, here tonight _

_Singing amen, I, I am alive (I am alive)  
Singing amen, I, I am alive_

Yuffie glanced over at Vincent off stage and smiled at him as she played the only instrument she knew, other than her voice. He smiled back.

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried  
If everyone loved, and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died _

_And I'm singin'  
Amen I, amen I, I am alive  
Amen I, amen I, amen I -  
I am alive _

_And in the air, the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along _

_Singing amen, I, I am alive (I am alive)  
Singing amen, I, I am alive_

If everyone cared, and nobody cried  
If everyone loved, and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared, and nobody cried  
If everyone loved, and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

When nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be...

Vincent smiled to himself. No wonder Yuffie liked this song; she was forever the optimist. But it was a pretty song nonetheless, and he saw a few tears in the audience.

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried  
If everyone loved, and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared, and nobody cried  
If everyone loved, and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died _

_We'd see the day  
We'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day  
We'd see the day  
When nobody died _

_We'd see the day when nobody died... _

The song ended sharply, and on queue, the lights dimmed appropriately. After the sudden brightness, the audience could see nothing on stage; Vincent's enhanced eyesight only barely made out the band members shifting in the dark. When the lights came back up, and the band was standing in the middle of the stage in a line, arms around each other, tears in their eyes for a well-done song, the audience burst into applause. They bowed and waved at their fans.  
Vincent took a look out at the audience - and saw looks of complete and utter joy on their faces. The fans were so happy to be here and see their favorite band.  
Vincent decided that if it brought that kind of joy into the world...perhaps he could share Yuffie.  
Just a little.  
He retreated into the darkness, heading toward the green room, where the band was to do a post-show meet and greet. Vincent was feeling just a little sentimental; perhaps Yuffie and her band's outstanding performance of the song had done it, or perhaps he just was feeling the full effects of being in love, but he got everything set out for the band, including the spray of flowers for the girls, sodas, munchies (on platters in the mini fridge) and champaign in the chiller bucket.  
He then settled off into the shadows, unwilling to leave but not quite wanting to stay and intrude.  
The band burst in happily. "That song was so awesome, Yuffie. It was perfect."  
"I wonder where Vincent went?" Chad said. "He looked very pleased at the end, there."  
"I dunno." Yuffie said, glancing around. She caught sight of him in the darkest corner of the room, completely relaxed. "Oh, hi, Vinnie!" She jumped up and ran over, throwing her arms around him. "Didn't we do good?"  
"Very good, indeed." He said, smiling and hugging her back. Suddenly the door to the green room burst open and a small crowd of fans, boys and girls, came through, excitedly.  
Yuffie shot Vincent a look and he gestured at her for her to do her job.  
The next few minutes passed well enough until one of the girls looked in his direction and said "Oh my God, is that _Vincent Valentine_?"  
Suddenly the room went quiet and all eyes were on him.  
"Uh, yeah." Yuffie stated. "He's my boyfriend."  
Vincent felt a flush rise to his face, which he struggled to control, at the word "Boyfriend." While he knew it was, for the time being, the applicable word, he felt it was a sort of cheap word, something almost belittling for what he felt they had - and he was far too old and dignified, of course, to use such immature titles.  
"Wow, _really_?" The girl said. "You're so...opposite..."  
"Opposites attract." Yuffie said, smiling.

They retired to Yuffie's room after that; she had a standard room with two queen beds.  
Vincent had insisted upon that; it was, he felt, appropriate considering her status as rock star and princess. If word got out that she'd brought her new boyfriend into her room with her, with one bed, while they were unmarried - the press would have a field day.  
"It is what is decorous." He said. Yuffie rolled her eyes, but had complied.  
The word "boyfriend" had evoked strange feelings in Vincent. He didn't know where this relationship would take them - he had no idea what the future would hold. He didn't know if Yuffie considered this a fling or a serious relationship, and to be honest with himself, he had no idea what he thought, either. Would this last a few weeks, or would they get married and have children?  
He had a feeling, however, that it was entirely too early in the relationship - two days, approximately - to be thinking about such things. Things like this were, he had been told, supposed to fall in place naturally.  
Yuffie hit her bed and was sound asleep within moments. While he listened to her breathing pattern slow into a steady rhythm, he pondered what it would be like if they married. Would they buy a house? Have children? Move into the Shinra Mansion?  
Then he pondered whether or not it would be wise for him to procreate at all - or if, indeed, he could. Hojo and Lucrecia had messed with his genetic structure and he wondered if such tinkerings had affected his ability to impregnate a female, or if his deformities would pass to any children he had.  
He supposed that he would have to ask a doctor. Eventually.  
Vincent cringed. He hated doctors. Ever since his time with Hojo and Lucrecia, the sight of a long, white clinical jacket terrified him. He felt relatively justified, however, in this fear.  
He would take his leave, then, of Yuffie in the morning; he would travel to Mideel, where the only doctor whose presence he felt comfortable in resided.  
He would not tell Yuffie what he was doing, but he would promise to meet up with her somewhere along her tour, or perhaps after; he did not know how long it would take to get these delicate tests done, and he figured that he might have to pay for some of the equipment that would be needed.  
He didn't mind. After his travels with Cloud, as well as his original pension from Shinra, which had been paying into his account since his "termination" over 30 years ago, he was relatively well-off. If buying a doctor equipment would determine if his progeny would be well or not, well, it was worth it.  
Peace of mind like that was worth anything.

_Author's Notes: Whew! Finally! I hit a slight case of writer's block there, but it's gone now. I was originally going to quit after they got together but I figured I'd see it through...so, here's chapter 10, and chapter 11 should be up in a few._


	11. Chapter 11

**Rock Star**

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be...  
_ - Nickelback, "If Everyone Cared"

The next morning, after a brief farewell with Yuffie after breakfast, Vincent was on his way.  
Yuffie had seemed disappointed. Shyly, she placed a kiss on his lips before wishing him a safe journey.  
"I will meet you in Wutai." Vincent told her. "At your last show. It is only appropriate, I suppose, that I meet your father."  
Yuffie giggled. "I suppose."  
He struck out from Junon toward the Chocobo ranch; he knew that was where Cloud stabled his gold chocobo, which would safely, if slowly, bring Vincent to Mideel.  
He didn't know why, but he was hesitant to ask Cid for a ride on this particular mission. He did not want to explain himself to the pilot, despite the fact that he was a friend; in fact, he was embarassed. He figured this was what normal men who were going to get examined for impotence went through.  
Vincent knew, however, that was not an issue. He'd experienced enough at just the thought of having Yuffie that he knew he would be able to perform when the time came. He just didn't know what the repercussions might be of said trysts.  
He had to make a brief stop before crossing the swamp near the chocobo farm; he figured crossing before he had to face the Midgar Zolom would be a good idea.  
He was right; despite how much stronger he was now, compared to when he first met Cloud, the Zolom proved to be a little bit of a challenge alone.  
Not since the first time he'd set out, nearly a week ago, he wished fervently that Yuffie were with him. She'd have made some sort of smart-ass comment about the little snake, and killing it would have been three times easier - one time for each of them, and one because being around her lifted Vincent's spirits in a way that was completely inexplicable to him.  
He stumbled across the plains and set up camp within sight of the chocobo farm; he'd get a fresh start the next day, on the gold chocobo, to Mideel. If he was lucky, he'd be there the following night.  
He fell asleep wondering if Yuffie missed him as much as he missed her.

As a matter of fact, she did.  
When she had the time to.  
Life on the road was a blur. Wake up, eat, fly, go make sure the stage was being set up to their specifications, help out if needed, do sound check, eat again, go to a press conference or interview with the local news outlets, eat a light dinner, do a show, eat another light dinner, meet and greet, sign autographs, go back to the hotel, go to bed. Lather, rinse, repeat.  
Yuffie, however, wouldn't give it up for anything. She just wished Vincent could be there with her. She knew he didn't like being in the limelight like she did, but he would have made it so much easier with his silent support - now that she knew she had it.  
She resisted the urge to call his PHS daily; something about the look in his eyes when he said he needed to take care of something and that he would meet her in one month's time made her think he wanted to be alone and Vincent-y. She hoped he wasn't regretting...  
Whatever it was they had.  
The next morning she was awoken about thirty minutes before she would have normally woken up - by the sound of her PHS going off.  
She looked around blearily and then grabbed her phone. Her screen told her that it was Vincent who was calling her.  
She made a little squealing noise and answered it. "Hi, Vincent!"  
_Damn, I sound too chipper for someone who just woke up._  
"Hello." Vincent said. He sounded grave. He always did.  
"How's it going?" Yuffie asked. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the night stand. "Jeez, it's 5:30 in the morning!"  
"It is?" Vincent sounded almost confused. "I apologize. It is well past midday here."  
"I'm at the Gold Saucer." Yuffie said. She yawned. "Where are you?"  
"I am traveling." Vincent sounded almost jovial now. There was a smile in his voice.  
Yuffie knew she'd been right - whatever it was he was doing, he was being secretive about it. Oh well. She didn't care! She missed him.  
"I just wanted to call and let you know that I should be able to make it to Wutai by the time your tour comes to a close." He said.  
That was true - he had arrived at Mideel shortly after noon and spoken to the doctor about his requirements. The doctor had nodded and made a list of all of the equipment that would be necessary to test for this kind of thing, and had ordered them - Vincent had paid, of course, for the expensive diagnostic equipment - and they should be arriving within the next two weeks. A company in Cosmo Canyon made them.  
Once he had the proper equipment, the doctor said, it would be a matter of days before Vincent had his answer. Then Vincent only need travel back to the chocobo farm, sneak the chocobo back (Cloud and Choco Billy had no idea that he had borrowed the golden creature) and call Cid asking for a ride to Yuffie's final show of the tour.  
He was reasonably sure Cid would oblige. If not, he would appeal to Shera - she'd convince Cid otherwise.  
"Good!" Yuffie said. Sleep was creeping out of her voice. "I'm glad. We're planning on doing a big show there, since it's my hometown and the last on our tour." Her voice darkened. "I haven't seen my dad in a few years, though, Vinnie. I dunno if he'll be happy to see me."  
Vincent pondered this for a few minutes - so long, in fact, that Yuffie said "Hello? Are you there?" Thinking that the connection had been severed.  
"I am here." He said. "I would think, despite how proud both you and your father are, that your father would be happy that you are alive; you are, in fact, his daughter."  
"Yeah, maybe." Yuffie's voice held a note of doubt. "He's a stubborn old fool, though, so we'll see."  
They talked for a few minutes - Yuffie did most of the talking, actually. Vincent never had been much of a conversationalist.  
"Well, I ought to go." Yuffie said. "I can get my morning exercises done before I shower and eat."  
"Alright." Vincent said. He was just happy to hear her voice for the first time in a week. "I will see you soon."  
"I love you, Vinnie." Yuffie said. Then there was a click - Yuffie had hung up.  
"...I love you too, Yuffie." Vincent said, softly.

"I am going to be honest with you, Mr. Valentine." The doctor said. "This procedure can get a little uncomfortable; most people do not like MRI tunnels. They are claustrophobic at least."  
Vincent thought of the coffin at the Nibelheim mansion and smiled. "I doubt that I will have any serious problems, doctor. Let's get started."  
The batch of testing that the kind doctor was going to put Vincent through would last all this day and part of the next - several CAT and MRI scans, X-rays, blood and tissue drawings, and some biopsies. The doctor made every process he could as painless as possible; he was ten times the doctor Hojo had been.  
Then again, Hojo had never even considered a career in medicine, which, in Vincent's eyes, made him a failure as a real scientist.  
He leaned back onto the table and it slid into the tunnel. It really was claustrophobic, but it didn't bother Vincent particularly. He shifted.  
"Hold still." The doctor's voice came down the tunnel. Suddenly bright lights were taking pictures of him from every angle.  
He closed his eyes.  
A few minutes passed and he slid back out of the tube. "All done." The doctor said. He smiled. "I am very glad that someone as rich as you decided that this equipment was absolutely necessary, Mr. Valentine. I believe I owe you a great deal."  
Vincent let out a small smile, but said nothing - the doctor was not charging him for the service, which he felt was kind. He had only asked that Vincent pay for the equipment, as it was currently beyond his means.  
By midday the next day, all procedures had been finished. Vincent had been poked, prodded, scraped, stabbed, and sutchered - and now the doctor was going to begin compiling the data.  
"It will take me a few hours, Mr. Valentine." The doctor said. He smiled. "I should be finished by five or six tonight."  
Vincent nodded slowly. That gave him a few hours to contemplate. He had not bothered to think what he would do when the results came in.  
"Come by for dinner, Mr. Valentine." The doctor's wife, also his nurse, walked up behind her husband. She smiled. "I'm making steak."  
"I suggest taking her up on the offer." The doctor said, smiling at Vincent. "Nobody makes a steak quite like my wife. It's a once in a lifetime offer." His wife blushed.  
"Certainly." Vincent said, taken aback a little. He offered to bring a wine of some sort to complement the dinner; the doctor said that would be agreeable.  
Vincent decided that he was going to get the best wine he could; he figured that it was the least he could do. This couple had shown him a lot of kindness.  
It helped that they were the only medical professionals he wasn't terrified of.  
He walked back to his room at the inn, glancing downward occasionally. Mideel had rebuilt around the mako pools, and above them. A network of bridges and pathways wove its way above the pulsating green pit, connecting every building to every other building in the most efficient way possible. Shinra, now that Rufus Shinra had rebuilt it into something totally different from what it had been, had been the one contracted to do the work, and Vincent had to say that they had done a fine job.  
He walked into his room and his PHS was flashing. A missed call. He had not brought the machine with him to the testing because it would have interfered - now, flipping it open and noting that Yuffie had called him, he wished he had.  
"Hey, Vinnie, just calling to say hi!" Yuffie's ever-cheerful voice rang through the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that we're in Nibelheim - I'm seriously considering buying the Shinra Mansion from Rufus. Whatdya think? We could demolish it." She giggled. "Anyway, I'll be working the rest of the day, so call me tomorrow, okay? I love you!" A click signaled the end of the message.  
He shut his PHS and smiled to himself - he was very lucky.

At promptly 6 p.m., Vincent stood in front of the Doctor's house slash clinic with a bottle of very fine red wine, which his palate told him would be good with steak, that had cost him almost 300 gil. He didn't care.  
"Hello, Mr. Valentine." His wife answered the door. She smiled. "Come in."  
He entered and took note of the house - he had never been in the private half of the building before, and it was designed much the way the clinic was, which was to say, it was designed to make everyone who entered it feel at ease.  
Once a doctor, always a doctor.  
"Ah, welcome, Mr. Valentine." The doctor said. He appeared from what Vincent assumed was his study. "I have your results, but it is only polite that we eat first." He gestured toward the dining room.  
Vincent was really more interested in his results, but he figured that the doctor was right.  
They passed a relatively pleasant hour eating. The doctor and his wife exclaimed at the wine; apparently it was a very fine wine from Gongaga that went very well with red meats. Vincent was pleased that his palate had not lost it's edge in the years since he'd made a habit of consuming fine wines.  
After dessert had been cleared, the doctor's wife excused herself on the grounds of housework. The doctor then invited Vincent to his study.  
"Well, Mr. Valentine." The doctor began as he sat as his desk and gestured for Vincent to sit as well. "You certainly are an interesting case. I am glad you provided me with the files from Hojo and Dr. Crescent." Vincent noted that the doctor did not address Hojo by the title doctor, which pleased him inwardly. "Had you not, I am afraid I would not have known what to make of the results from your test."  
He opened a file; Vincent saw hardcopy of all of the digital files that he had provided the doctor with. The file was several inches thick.  
"You may have this when I'm done explaining it to you." The doctor said, smiling as he saw Vincent regard it. "I have my own copy, which will never leave this building, for if you should need my services again; otherwise, you can have this."  
Vincent nodded.  
"I will begin with the most pressing matter; you can, indeed, impregnate." The doctor nodded. "Your sperm is certainly active, considering your age. It would not be difficult, but not necessarily easy. Average potency, I expect." The doctor flipped a page. "As far as I can tell, your DNA is normal. Any alterations Hojo and Dr. Crescent made to you are purely phsyical; they have not altered your DNA. Therefore, your offspring would be normal by society's standards."  
Vincent smiled. "Then Mako exposure does not alter the DNA?"  
The doctor shook his head. "It can, but when it comes to genetic structure, it's nearly impossible to tell what route the body will take. In your case, you are as normal as anyone else at the most basic level."  
Then the doctor flipped another page. Vincent frowned; his questions had been answered.  
"There are a few other things we need to discuss." The doctor pointed to the scans of Vincent's body. "I want to know, are you aware that your right arm still exists?"  
"What?" Vincent asked, disbelief crossing his face.  
"Your right arm is still there, beneath your claw." The doctor pointed. "The claw is merely an exoskeleton. What purpose Hojo had in placing it there, I cannot fathom, but it merely surrounds your arm and hand; a sort of life-support system is in place for your arm, as the nerves have all been attached to the claw, but a surgery could correct that. Your hand is as good as it ever was, Mr. Valentine."  
Vincent stared at him for a few minutes, unable to quite comprehend what was being said.  
"I...need some time to ponder that." Vincent said, finally.  
"Understandable." The doctor said. He flipped another page. _More?_ Vincent thought.  
"Your skeletal structure has been strengthened artificially." The doctor said. "Same with your muscular system. You will eventually age and die, of course, just like the rest of us, but you will always be in good shape - there are implants within you that release the right hormones to ensure that. Your eyesight and hearing have also been enhanced, but I assume you know that already."  
Vincent nodded.  
"I'd say, Mr. Valentine, that other than your claw, you're a vision of perfect health. You not only can reproduce, but you _should_." The doctor nodded, smiling. "You have some of the most pure genetic material I've ever seen - I'd hazard a guess that Chaos has something to do with it, he being closer to the Planet than most beings."  
Vincent wondered if he should be grateful to the demon, or not.  
"I think, then, that we are done. I expect you will leave in the morning?" The doctor asked, closing the folder and holding it toward Vincent.  
Vincent accepted it, and nodded. "First light. I have somewhere to be soon."

"Vince? That you?" Cid Highwind answered his PHS. He was in Junon, getting some parts for the _Shera_. He wiped sweat from his brow; getting the damned fuel line to attach to the airship was getting to be more and more of a pain in the ass.  
"Yes. It is me." Vincent said.  
"Hey, man, where you been?" Cid said, lighting a cigarette.  
"I am at the chocobo ranch. I would appreciate it if you could give me a ride to Wutai." Vincent said. "Yuffie is expecting me for her last show tomorrow."  
"Uh, sure thing, Vince." Cid said. His brow furrowed. "I'll be a few hours, I'm in Junon picking a few things up. Can you sit tight?"  
"I suppose so." Vincent said. To Cid's ear, he sounded almost jovial. For, you know, Vincent. "I will feed Cloud's chocobo and eat something while I wait."  
"Alright, Vince. I'll be there in a few." Cid said. He hung up his PHS with a quizzical look on his face. Vincent never called asking for a ride - and why was he at the chocobo farm anyway?  
"Whatever." Cid dismissed it and walked downstairs toward the shops - and the signs that said "NO SMOKING." He never paid attention to them, and the shopkeepers never tried bothering him about it anyway. They knew better.

_Author's Notes: Did anyone else get a little hot thinking about Vincent's sperm? Or am I the only one:D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Rock Star**

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreamin' you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathin'  
If I don't see you anymore _

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cuz I need it  
I need to hear you say _

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For bein' away for far too long  
So keep breathin'  
Cuz I'm not leavin' you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go...  
_ - Nickelback, "Far Away"

Yuffie awoke the next day with a feeling of dread.  
Today she would be traveling to her last show, and it was in her hometown of Wutai. Where she was princess.  
Where her father resided.  
She wrinkled her nose. Damn if that man didn't have the ability to infuriate her beyond reason. Her father and her were both too damned stubborn for their own good.  
That, and she'd left on kind of bad terms. After the incidents involving Deepground and the WRO, her dad had insisted that she had to come back to Wutai, marry, and begin her training to be the second in command of Wutai. She insisted that she didn't need to marry, and could run Wutai all on her own by the time her father died.  
That was against tradition, of course, and not acceptable at all.  
She wondered if Vincent would be acceptable to her father. Would he insist that they marry?  
More importantly, was that what Vincent wanted?  
Yuffie had to admit that she thought it was a little too soon to rush into marriage, but if both her father AND Vincent insisted, she'd probably give in - she kind of planned on sticking with Vincent for a while anyway, so it was not really a big deal.  
She giggled a little bit, thinking of Vincent dealing with the elaborate Wutain wedding ceremony. He'd look so cute in a kimono. She suddenly had a flash of them - her in a white shiro-maku, the traditional wedding kimono for Wutain women, MINUS the tsuno-kakushi hood to symbolize obedience, and he in montsuki kimono and hakama pants, in crimson, of course.  
In her mind, they looked very happy.  
She sighed. _Whatever._  
She was struck by a thought - if she were to take on the duties as queen of Wutai, it would be her solomn duty to produce an heir to the throne.  
Could Vincent even have kids? Moreover, could she? She'd never been to a gynocologist before, so she didn't know if there was anything wrong down there. A relatively normal menstrual cycle had reassured her, but her mother had only been able to bear her father one child before she departed this world - Yuffie. And she'd had plenty of time; Yuffie's parents had been in love and made love as much as any other couple. Yuffie thought that her mother would have had more children. After all, prophylactics and birth control are strictly forbidden between married couples in Wutai.  
But not, Yuffie thought bitterly to herself, to prostitutes and mistresses. That was one thing she'd change when she became Queen - a woman has a right to be something for herself other than a mother, if that's what she wants.  
And Yuffie did want. She wanted to do so many things before she settled down and had a kid! IF she could have kids.  
That thought sobered her. Wutain law decreed that any heir to the throne had to be genetically pure; that is, to say, they could have no outward birth defects or congenital diseases.  
If she and Vincent got married, and if they started a family, their progeny could be exiled from Wutai if they proved to be messed up genetically, and she and Vincent would suffer shame and expulsion from the throne.  
_Why am I thinking of this?_ Yuffie thought to herself as she sat up in bed. _It doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is getting ready for the big show tonight._ She swung her feet out to touch the ground and started packing. She'd be expected downstairs for dinner soon, and then they'd fly out of Rocket Town - she hadn't even gotten to stop in and see Cid and Shera - and go to Wutai.  
Where she would be meeting up with Vincent.  
That thought excited her, and so it was with a happy step that she left her room.

Vincent bode Cid farewell and stepped into Wutai. He knew that Yuffie would be arriving sometime today; Cid had taken longer than he'd thought in Rocket Town and so Vincent had stayed the night at Choco Billy's, being picked up at o-dark-hundred in the morning.  
They arrived in Wutai shortly after noon; Vincent knew that Yuffie would be in town within the next few hours, and resolved to become somewhat presentable before then. He had not bathed in two or three days and stank of sea salt and chocobos, something Cid had pointed out to him on the trip over.  
So with that in mind he rented a room at the inn.  
Before he took a shower, however, he resolved himself in finding something to wear - his current clothing needed a good cleaning. He figured he could take them to the dry cleaners in the lobby of the inn, but he would need something to wear while that was being done.  
It was not that difficult; a black pair of slacks, a black T-shirt, and a pair of socks to go with black sneakers. Vincent did not wear underwear.  
So he shod his clothing and showered - unfortunately for him, he had a hard time showering because of his hair. He pondered cutting it often, but it was really too much of a bother; plus, Yuffie seemed to like it. She played with it whenever she was near him, which would be embarassing but it felt almost comforting and she took enjoyment in it. So the hair stayed.  
However, he had to go to some effort to make it presentable in any form; after he got clean, he had to condition his hair, and comb the conditioner in while he was in the shower, or his hair matted up and tangled. This usually took the better part of an hour, as his hair was thick. His father had been from Corel, and his mother Wutai, both races known for thick hair. He had a head full of hair, thanks to his father, but it was all very fine, thanks to his mother - so it tangled easily.  
By the time he was finished, a small pile of wet hair that had been yanked, painfully, from his head lay on the bottom of the shower stall, getting pelted by shower water. He scooped it up and opened the door to the shower stall, tossing it in the direction of the garbage can. Closing the door, he returned to his shower.  
When finished with his shower, he was what he thought Yuffie might call "a prune," but he felt thoroughly disinfected.  
After drying off and putting his new apparel on (he was a little uncomfortable with how the shirt showed his claw joining his skin) he wrinkled his nose while gathering up his dirty articles of clothing and shoving them into a complimentary plastic bag with the hotel's logo emblazoned on it.  
From there, he went downstairs to the dry cleaners. He was told that the one-hour service cost twice the normal service.  
"I will pay triple if you can have it done in half that time." Vincent said. As the company did not have a half-hour service, if the employee got it done, that extra fee would probably go into the employee's pocket. Vincent didn't care. He wanted his clothes back.  
"Uh, yes, sir." The employee said, her eyes widening at the sight of his claw as he dug for gil.  
He left, assured that he would be able to pick up his things shortly. The employee also assured him that she could do his boots - they were mostly metal, but the insides could use a good cleaning.  
This was, literally, the first time he'd worried about his clothing. He wondered if it was Yuffie, or if he simply wanted to get the grime of several years off of him, but whatever - he would smell infinitely better.  
While he waited he got a meal in the inn's restaurant, which was part of the lobby.  
Halfway through that meal Yuffie walked in.  
At first she almost walked right past him, not recognizing him out of his normal getup. Then she saw the claw out of the corner of her eye and turned around.  
"Vinnie!" She exclaimed, dropping Hannah's bag and running toward him.  
He stood up; he expected her to slow before she got to him and was he _wrong_. The both of them fell backward from the force of her embrace, onto the carpeted floor of the restaurant.  
"Calm down, Yuffie." He said, smiling to himself as she kissed him exultantly and sat up.  
"I missed you!" She said. She looked him over. "Nice threads. Very sexy."  
"My clothes are being cleaned." He said, gesturing toward the dry cleaners.  
"Of course, there'd be a rational explanation." She said, rolling her eyes and helping him up. "I'm just getting the guys settled; I'm staying at my place."  
"I have a room here..." Vincent began. Yuffie rounded on him, eyes flashing.  
"I. Do. Not. THINK. So." She stated. "I have a guest bed you can use, but I am NOT going another night without you!" She smiled and the angry Yuffie was gone. She grabbed his human hand, ungloved, and started to lead him toward the band. Vincent's hand twitched; he hadn't realized the difference in holding hands when he was minus a glove. It felt...good. Perhaps he'd have to go without the glove more often.  
Yuffie got the band settled in while Vincent reluctantly packed his few belongings into a knapsack. He still wasn't sure if he found it appropriate for them to share a room, even if they did nothing - especially considering that Yuffie's father lived IN Wutai, and he would have to deal with him if anything DID happen.  
Yuffie burst into his room; he had left the door cracked open for her. She grinned.  
"I'm soooo happy to see you, Vinnie! I've missed you so much!" She hugged him again; this hug was less exhuberant and more gentle. He folded his arms around her.  
"I missed you as well." He said. Her arms tightened around him and she buried her face into his chest.  
After a short while they separated and Yuffie grabbed Vincent's knapsack. "C'mon, let's go."

He picked up his clothes from the dry cleaner and tipped the girl behind the counter another fifty gil for getting it done on time; the girl looked as if she'd rushed the machine to get it done on time.  
She bowed to him in thanks and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
He would have to get used to the Wutain custom of bowing.  
That gave him another thought to ponder: Would he and Yuffie choose to live in Wutai? Or where? He pondered that until she stopped at her house and opened the door.  
Cats were everywhere.  
Yuffie giggled. "I'm glad I installed that cat door! Being gone for years would make them stir-crazy otherwise."  
"How...do you keep it clean?" Vincent asked. The house did not smell like twenty contained felines.  
"I have a maid." Yuffie said. She smiled. "I'm a princess, remember!" She threw his knapsack on a chair. "Mkay, I have to go do sound check, I'll be back for dinner." She tossed him something; a keyring. "The big silver one is the key to the house, in case you need to leave."  
She left and Vincent decided that he was going to make her dinner.  
He hadn't cooked in a long while but he still remembered how to make some things; he remembered his mother instructing him on how to prepare sushi and sashimi, and other traditional Wutai fare.  
Vincent securely locked Yuffie's front door before heading toward the market to buy the things needed for a homecooked dinner for her.

He returned with the makings for sushi and sashimi (even if Yuffie didn't like one or the other, he did, so it would get eaten), miso soup, a small assortment of Wutain-style pickles, sake and green tea, and some green tea ice cream, which he remembered his mother giving him as a special treat once. He also picked up some condiments like wasabi and soy sauce, as he had no idea if Yuffie had these in her kitchen.  
She didn't. Her kitchen was empty of food, actually; all that was there were the items to prepare food. Thankfully, she had sushi-making implements.  
Vincent finished preparing the food and setting it on her low table (he assumed that her table would be sat at in the traditional Wutai style, which is, on the floor) just as Yuffie walked in.  
"Oh, wow!" Yuffie said. She looked at the food and then looked at him, suspiciously. "Where'd you get this?"  
"I made it." He said.  
She grinned and clapped. "Really!? I didn't know you could make sushi!" She kissed him. "You're coming up with all kinds of surprises, Vinnie!"  
She ran upstairs and came back with two sitting pillows, one of which she handed to Vincent.  
They enjoyed the meal immensely - Yuffie exclaimed in joy over his preparation of the sushi, how happy she was to finally have some _real_ Wutain pickles, and how yummy the ice cream was. They finished the meal drinking sake; Vincent had gotten a particularly nice variety that he remembered from his mother's ceremonies as a child. He was actually astonished that the makers were still around to make it.  
"So, where'd you learn how to make this stuff?" Yuffie asked. "And use chopsticks?"  
She leaned back and stretched her legs out underneath the table, sighing happily.  
"My mother was from Wutai." Vincent said. He hadn't really discussed any of his childhood with Yuffie, and the subject made him a little uncomfortable.  
"Really?" Yuffie peered at him. "You don't look half Wutainese."  
"I am." Vincent said. He stood and began clearing up the leftovers, planning on sealing them up in some foil he'd discovered on top of Yuffie's empty refrigerator.  
"Lemme help." Yuffie said, standing up. "That's really cool, though, Vincent. Why didn't you tell me?" She smiled. "Now my dad can't really object to you. You're half Wutai!"  
"My mother is most likely long dead, Yuffie." Vincent said, softly. "And I have not seen her in a very long time even if she is alive. I don't...like discussing it."  
Yuffie looked sad. "That's so depressing, Vinnie. How do you know if you don't look for her? Have you even tried to find her?"  
"I have to admit that I have not." Vincent said. They entered the kitchen, and Vincent began putting the food away. "I did not think that she would like to see me after all of these years."  
"I see." Yuffie looked kind of sad as she smiled up at him and left for the living room.  
Vincent felt like an asshole. It took a 21-year-old woman to make him realized that he really did miss his mother. Shizuko Valentine had been an astounding woman, falling in love with a scientist and former miner from Corel and leaving Wutai when tradition bucked. He wondered, for the first time in many years, what had happened to her.  
"Vincent...?" Yuffie's voice called out.  
Vincent finished putting the sushi away and joined her in the living room. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that she was holding his file from the doctor.  
"What's this?" Yuffie asked. She looked concerned; even she could recognize a doctor's file, with his name written on it. She had not opened it, respecting his privacy, but she was setting his things up in the guest room for him and it fell across her vision.  
Vincent wondered how to explain it; he could not reasonably not explain it, not with her staring at him with those eyes.  
"I was in Mideel." He said. He didn't move from his spot at the doorway. "Getting tests done."  
"Are you okay?" She looked really worried now.  
Vincent's conscience bucked at every notion he had at privacy. He swallowed hard. "See for yourself." He gestured at the folder.  
"Are you sure? I mean, that's kinda personal, don't you think?" She said.  
He looked away from her. "Surely, I should have no secrets from the woman I love?" He said, softly.  
Yuffie's face softened and she sat down on the floor, cross-legged, and opened the file. She flipped through the pages that described the doctor's summary. "You were making sure that you're...okay to have kids?" The confusion was evident in her voice.  
"Yes." Vincent said. "The thought had occured to me..."  
Yuffie looked up at him. She looked relieved, which told Vincent that the thought had occured to her, as well. "Well, that's good." She said, smiling. "Look, the doctor even says that he thinks you SHOULD have kids."  
Vincent made a mental note to find some form of retribution against the doctor for including that note in the file. "He said something to that effect, yes."  
"And your arm..." Yuffie trailed off, reading the report. "Vincent, your arm. You could be you again."  
"You said you did not want me to replace the claw." Vincent reminded her. He had an irrational urge to cross his arms and resisted it.  
"Well, yeah, with a _prosthesis._ Yuffie said. "Because that's just replacing the claw with something just like it. But you've still got your own hand, Vinnie. Don't you want your hand back?"  
Vincent did cross his arms at this point, and stared at a speck on the floor. "I do not know, Yuffie."  
"Well, just...just know, Vincent." Yuffie said, getting up and walking to him, forcing him to look at her while she said this. "That if you want to do this surgery, if you want your arm back, I'll support you - and if you don't, if you want to keep your claw, I'll support you there, too."  
She hugged him.  
He hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head. She was a full ten inches shorter than he and it meant that hugging her was quite comfortable.  
Despite Yuffie's whining, back then, about how he was Mr. Tall-Dark and Dreary, and how he was always depressing, she did love him - and she'd support him no matter what.  
That meant more than words could say.

The show was spectacular. Yuffie felt more confident and full of energy than she had all month - now that Vincent was there.  
They planned a full extra thirty minutes for the show, adding covers they normally never would have done, and adding five more slots to the meet and greet, which would be pulled at random from the audience during the show. The meet and greet would take the form of an after-tour party for the band, their road crew, family and friends, and fans.  
AVALANCHE had promised to attend. Vincent did not particularly want to, as he did not like crowds of people, but he promised Yuffie - he would be there.  
An invitation had also been sent to Yuffie's father. Whether he would show up was still a big question mark.  
The band finished with an encore of "Sometimes." At the end Yuffie thanked Vincent for writing the words to it and demanded that he come onstage; he had not yet put his normal clothing on and refused, only to be pushed on stage by Yuffie as she walked behind him.  
The crowd laughed and applauded.  
"You look better in black anyway." Yuffie said, winking before she held the mic up to her mouth and thanked the crowd before the lights dimmed.  
Vincent pondered that; he liked his clothes. But if Yuffie felt he looked better in mundane clothing, he would try it. He did need to get something to hold his unruly hair out of his face, however. Perhaps a black version of his normal head band.  
He followed the band back to the green room, where a large group of people, including AVALANCHE and, surprisingly, Yuffie's father, was waiting.  
Yuffie studiously avoided her father for the duration of the party; as he was busy talking to record executives about building a bigger concert stadium in Wutai, that was relatively easy for her. Vincent stayed at her side. She was so nervous to be in the same room as him that she was shaking.  
When partygoers left, however, her father confronted her.  
"Two years, Yuffie." He said, sadly. He sat down on a chair. "Two years I had not heard from you. I did not know if you were dead, if you were alive, nothing. You could have at least written."  
Yuffie frowned and looked away from him, her arms crossing. Vincent stood next to her; h is arms were already crossed.  
"And so imagine my surprise when, four months ago, I read an article in the newspaper about how my daughter has joined a band; how she is making a record; how she is going on tour; how she has started dating _Vincent Valentine_ of AVALANCHE." Godo's voice became progressively louder. "I know nothing of my own daughter's life! She has started dating a 60-year-old man but will not talk to her own father!"  
He threw his hands up in exasperation.  
Yuffie's voice cut through his, cold as steel. "You may speak badly of my decisions to not write to you, Father; you may disapprove of my career choice all you want. But you will _NOT_ speak ill of Vincent Valentine in my presence, ever again." She looked up at her father. Her eyes were flashing with rage.  
Godo was taken aback. "Believe me, my dearest Yuffie, that when I choose to speak ill of someone, you will know." He nodded toward Vincent. "I have no control over whom you choose to be with, as you informed me two years ago. I have no control over what you do with your life; I just wish to speak with you about it, at least sometimes!" He sighed. "How I wish your mother were here, Yuffie. She would know how to smooth these things over." His voice became a little choked. "She would have been proud of you."  
Then Godo sat straighter. "And as for you, Vincent Valentine." Vincent eyed him warily. "I would give you the schpiel about honorable intentions, but this is not the time for it. I received a PHS call the other day from a former citizen of ours, asking if I knew of your wherabouts." He eyed Vincent. "A Shizuko Valentine, who is currently living in Gongaga."  
Vincent's eyes widened at his mother's name; it was the first time in over thirty years he'd heard it spoken aloud.  
"Shizuko, it seems, is just shy of eighty years old and would like to reclaim her citizenship with the good city of Wutai." Godo continued. He eyed Vincent. "She would also like to see her son, who she has seen bandied about in the newspapers so often the past five years."  
Vincent frowned at Godo and left, wishing he had his normal getup on - a swishing cape made a much better impression than a rapidly retreating backside.  
"Vinnie?" Yuffie's voice radiated concern, but he kept going.  
Vincent Valentine was in turmoil. What to do? Did he go to his mother, or did he avoid her? How could he, if she was going to move back to Wutai after all these years?  
Did she, in fact, know what had happened to his father? She would want to know, he figured, if she didn't, and who better to tell her than her son?  
He felt disgraceful. How a son could be afraid of his own mother, an eighty year old woman, he didn't know, but he was.  
Perhaps AVALANCHE had not passed judgement on him, but his mother - that he did not know. It didn't matter if a group of strangers had passed judgement on him. His mother mattered.  
She mattered a lot.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie's voice intruded on the darkness. Vincent was back at her house, sitting on her floor, shoeless and cross-legged, in the dark. He was contemplating nothing, just enjoying the silence and thinking of nothing.  
"I am here." He responded. He did not continue.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am fine." Vincent said. He wasn't sure if that was exactly true; however, there was nothing physically wrong with him so he figured it would have to suffice.  
"Liar." Yuffie whispered, coming to sit next to him.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Yuffie spoke. "Are you afraid, Vincent?"  
"Of what?" He asked, being deliberately obtuse. Yuffie sighed.  
"Of your _mom_, Vincent." She bit her lip, although it was hard to see that in the dark. "I mean, it'd be kind of understandable...after all these years."  
"I don't know." Vincent said. That was the truth. He didn't know _how_ he felt about his mother, after all these years. She was an old woman now; he could clearly remember her feeding him ice cream and playing games with him, after his father left. What he remembered of her was probably long gone to time.  
"I do know one thing." Vincent said, straightening up. "I do not want her to see me like this."  
"What?" Yuffie asked, confused.  
"I need to go to Mideel." Vincent said. "The doctor said he could perform the surgery...to give me my hand back. If I am going to see my mother, I do not want to be a monster."  
"Vincent.." Yuffie sighed. "Still on the 'monster' kick, are you?" Another sigh. "You were never a monster."  
"Perceptions differ, Yuffie." Vincent said, softly. "To me, I was always a monster. My claw is all that is left of that. It needs to go."  
"Fine." Yuffie said. "Cid's in town. We'll have him take us to Mideel tomorrow."  
"...You'll come with me?"  
"Of course!" Yuffie said. She leaned into him. "I love you! I don't care if you're being operated on or just sitting in front of the TV, I want to be there. Always."  
Always.  
Vincent turned to lighter subjects. "So, did your father ask my intentions after I left?" Vincent said. "I will need to convey my apologies."  
Yuffie laughed. "Ohhh yeah. You should have heard him - we've only been dating a month and he's got weddings on the brain! He's happy you're half Wutainese, though."  
"Weddings." Vincent said. He carefully said it with no inflection; the word brought half dread and half joy to him.  
"Oh yeah. See, according to the Great Master Godo, women do not date. They court their potential mates. A courtship that lasts over a week means that there's a wedding. He's full of shit, of course, but whatever floats his boat."  
"Full of shit?" Vincent didn't understand whether Yuffie was trying to say she did not wish to ever marry Vincent, or if she was just generally saying that her father was full of shit.  
"Hahaha! Oh, man." Yuffie burst into laughter. "You swore!"  
Vincent was silent. "Oh, come on, Vinnie. It's not immature to laugh at _you_ swearing. You're so proper all the time." Yuffie said, giggling.  
Vincent had a sudden urge to be decidedly unproper with her, and restrained himself. They needed to get through this conversation before he did anything stupid.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, my father hasn't caught up on modern courtship, is what I mean." Yuffie said. "A week isn't sufficient time to get to know someone! And even if we do already know each other, it's still, you know..." She trailed off. She didn't know what she was trying to say.  
"So you mean that you do not want to ever get married to anyone, or that your father needs to update his courtship understanding?" Vincent was genuinely confused.  
"No...I mean, I'd like to get married. You know, if...if I need to, or want to, or love the person in question." She said, her voice betraying a decidedly nervous expression. Yuffie was glad that she couldn't see Vincent's face in the dark; Vincent, however, could see her face perfectly clearly.  
"But, you know, I don't want to be forced into it just because I've passed my father's imposed rules on courtship length, or because Wutai needs an heir. I want to get married because...you know, I'm in love."  
"_Are_ you in love?" Vincent asked her, quietly.  
Yuffie didn't answer right away. "Why do you do this to me?" She said, laughing nervously.  
"Do what to you?"  
"Make me all giddy and nervous and happy." Yuffie laughed again. "Of course I'm in love, Vinnie. I love you. I don't ever want to be apart from you. I just don't want my dad to think that I have to, you know, justify that by marrying you. I'll marry you if I want to, not because he says so."  
Vincent's heart skipped a beat.  
"You'd let me know, then, if you decide that you want to." Vincent said.  
"I would think I'd have to!" Yuffie said, laughing. "Marriage isn't something one person can do - I'd have to get your input. And, you know, a signature."  
Vincent chuckled.  
Yuffie kissed him.  
It wasn't their usual kiss, which was a deep peck on the lips at most. No, this was a real kiss, tongue and all. Vincent was startled, but willingly kissed her back.  
"I love you, Vincent Valentine." Yuffie whispered when they separated. This close, she could see his face, passive, beautiful. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you decide that _you_ want to get married, let me know."  
Vincent smiled and kissed her.

The next day dawned drizzly. Cid wanted out of there ASAP, he said, so they'd have to haul balls if they wanted a ride to Mideel.  
"Lucky it's not too far from here." He said, eyeing the storm clouds forming above his head. "'else I'd tell ya'll to fuck off, seein' as you're damn near takin' advantage of my niceness."  
"Oh, _whatever_." Yuffie said, rolling her eyes as she stepped on the deck of the _Shera_. "Ah, evil flying machine. We meet again."  
"You ain't gotten sick on her in years, Yuffie, give it up." Cid said, flicking cigarette ash off his ever-present Marlboro.  
Vincent thanked Cid for the ride and strapped in. Despite the _Shera_'s feather touch and gentle ride, there would be turbulence in weather like this.  
Vincent was correct. Cid had a hard time steering her out of Wutai, and swore repeatedly in language that shocked both Yuffie and Vincent. Yuffie had been hanging around Cid for most of her adult life, so she normally wouldn't be shocked - but this was colorful even for Cid.  
Vincent just didn't normally hang around with the right sort of people to get used to that kind of language. He didn't really hang around with any people at all, actually.  
However, once the _Shera_ was clear of Wutain airspace, the weather cleared considerably and Cid was in a much brighter mood by the time they touched down in Mideel.  
"So, just gimme a call when you're all recovered 'n shit." Cid said, having gathered that Vincent was going to go through some sort of surgery. "I'll fly ya to wherever you need to go."  
Vincent nodded his thanks as he stepped off the airship.  
"Thanks, Cid!" Yuffie said. She stepped off as well. "Mmm, it smells good here."  
"It's the trees." Vincent said. "They mask the mako smell of the Lifestream."  
"Way to be a downer, Vinnie." Yuffie said, turning to watch the _Shera_ take off. "Mkay, let's go meet this doctor."

"Here's the deal, Mr. Valentine, Ms. Kisaragi." The doctor said. "There is a slight risk with a surgery like this. Nerve surgery is never easy, but it can be done. I can connect your nerves back to your hand from your claw, but there's a fifty fifty chance that you will lose some motor skills in that hand.  
Vincent pondered this. "I do not have full motor skills in my claw anyway."  
"Yes. There is, however, a two percent chance that you will lose all use in that arm." The doctor said. He leaned forward. "I cannot stress this enough - there _is_ a risk. I want to let you know before you make a decision."  
Vincent looked at Yuffie, who was pointedly looking in the doctor's direction. Well, he'd get no help there.  
He thought of his mother.  
"I want to get rid of my claw." Vincent said, steadily.  
"Okay, then." The doctor said, standing up. He smiled. "Lucky for you, Mr. Valentine, that I have all of the equipment necessary. We can do it today, if you like."  
"That...would be acceptable." Vincent said.  
Yuffie would not be allowed to watch. Vincent told her to get a room for them at the inn and do something - shop, or something - while he was to be in surgery.  
"I will be finished in a few hours, and then we can eat supper." Vincent said. He kissed her swiftly before the doctor ushered him into the operating room.  
Yuffie smiled at the closing door and turned to go do as she was told - for once, she'd do it. Just this once. And only because Vinnie was going into surgery.

Six hours. Six hours it had been since Vincent had left this waiting room. Yuffie had gotten them a room at the inn and settled their stuff, and had indeed done some shopping - most notably getting a healthy, non-spoilable meal together for them in the room - and now she was simply sitting in the waiting room, chewing on her nails.  
For once, she wished she smoked like Cid. Then she'd have something to do with her nails.  
"Ms. Kisaragi?" A voice came from the door. It was the nurse. "He's unconscious, but he's finished if you'd like to see him."  
Yuffie jumped up and scurried toward the door. The nurse smiled at her, understandingly, as she led Yuffie toward the operating room.  
Vincent lay on the operating table. His arm was restored; it looked a little shriveled compared to his other one but the doctor explained that that would go away soon enough - the muscle enhancing hormones would reach it quickly.  
"How is he?" Yuffie asked.  
"Well, so far it looks like a complete success." The doctor said, coming in. "I'll have to wait for a full diagnosis until he comes to and can tell me how it's responding, but it looks good."  
Yuffie smiled. "How much longer until he wakes up?"  
"Not sure, it depends on each person." The doctor said. "On Vincent, I'd say any time now - well, speak of the devil."  
Yuffie looked back towards the table; Vincent was stirring.  
The mark on his upper arm where the doctor had cut into him to reattach his nerves was already healing - Vincent had retained the healing powers granted to him by Hojo and Lucrecia.  
"Hey." Yuffie said, rushing to his side. "How do you feel?"  
Vincent blinked. "Thirsty." He croaked. Yuffie giggled.  
The doctor brought him a cup of water. Vincent automatically went to grab it with his non-claw hand. The doctor held up his hand.  
"Your other hand, Vincent."  
Vincent looked down and saw his hand. He frowned and a look of intense concentration came over his face.  
Suddenly, the hand moved; he brought it up and jerkily took the cup from the doctor, bringing it to his mouth and drinking.  
When the cup came away Vincent was smiling.  
Yuffie hugged him, gleefully. "All better."  
The doctor smiled.

They received instructions to come back if Vincent had _any_ problems with his hand.The nerve splices seemed to be holding up well enough, the doctor said, but any sign of rejection and Vincent needed to come back to get everything fixed.  
All the way back to the inn, Vincent stared at his hand. It was already healed and starting to fill out, but it was a real hand and not a mechanical claw.  
"Is it ticklish, I wonder?" Yuffie pondered aloud, before reaching over and touching the palm of his hand. He twitched.  
Yuffie giggled. "That would be a yes!"  
Vincent grunted, but he seemed pleased. A tickle meant good nerve response.  
When they got to the inn Yuffie closed the door and was accosted by Vincent, who hugged her to him. "I have never been able to hug you with two human hands, Yuffie. It means a great deal to me."  
Yuffie hugged him to her tightly. "It feels great, Vinnie."

**_Author's warning: LEMON AHEAD_**

He parted from her and kissed her - almost shyly, because it was a real kiss, the kind of kiss a man gives to a woman, as cliche as that sounded in Vincent's head.  
Yuffie kissed him back.  
Suddenly, Vincent parted from her again and Yuffie saw something in his eyes she'd _never_ seen in his eyes before - lust. She blushed, knowing that seeing that look to him was incredibly sexy and evoked a response in her that he had to see - and smell, considering his enhanced ability in that area.  
He kissed her again, softly. Instinct prompted her to pull her to him slowly, almost seductively.  
As seductively as a 21-year-old virgin can be, anyway.  
"Yuffie..." Vincent murmured. She shushed him and led him toward the bed - she'd been wondering for a month if Vincent even cared about things like sex, and she was going to find out what the hooplah was all about right now.  
She'd always thought Vincent would be sort of rough in bed - he seemed the type. But he wasn't, at least, so far. Gently, he lay her down and leaned over her, kissing her while he unbuttoned her shorts, breaking away briefly while he stripped her of her boots and shirt.  
She hadn't been naked in front of someone for a long time - since she was in diapers. It felt a little exposing, to say the least, but Vincent silenced her by taking his own shirt off.  
She flashed back to when she saw him shirtless at Tifa's motel. _Damn_.  
Then he surprised her by kissing her again before kneeling between her legs. _What...?_  
All quizzical thoughts flew from her brain as Vincent worked his magic on her clitoris, which she had discovered a long time ago but had never had properly attended to. His tongue was magical, too - Yuffie had long wondered what the point of oral sex was, and now she _knew_ dammit.  
There was a fluttering in her belly and she moaned.  
Vincent, deciding that the time was right now, slid the index finger of his new hand inside her. She gasped - not in shock or horror, but in pleasure. He moved it in accordance with the flickings of his tongue and it wasn't long before Yuffie was gasping from her first orgasm.  
It was like a wave. It built slowly, white-hot heat from her center and spread out over her, crashing down on her like a tsunami and pulsing form her core. She put her hands over her mouth to muffle the scream.  
She lay panting, wondering if Vincent was going to proceed farther.  
"We do not have to..." Vincent began, as if he were reading her thoughts. She told him to shut up and get on with it, already, and he laughed.  
He kicked off his shoes and socks, then pulled off his pants. Yuffie had never seen a live penis before, and she was almost startled at how ugly they were; utilitarian, yes, but ugly and veiny.  
Vincent leaned over her again and kissed her; she could taste herself on him and for some reason that turned her on even more.  
His hair brushed her shoulders and she shuddered; overstimulation was the best kind of stimulation.  
"Are you _sure_?" Vincent asked. He was positioned and ready to go, and awaiting landing clearance.  
"_Yes_, already!" Yuffie said, gritting her teeth for the pain she knew was going to come. As far as she could tell, Vincent wasn't a small guy - so she was bracing for the worst.  
He reached down and manipulated her clit again; it was almost oversensitive after climax and so he only brushed it lightly to get a reaction. She moaned.  
A squirt of wetness told him that she was aroused enough for penetration. Continuing his ministrations of her nether regions, he pushed in, lightly.  
A sharp intake of breath and Vincent stopped. He knew she was a virgin - how could she be that tight and not be? He would take it slowly, get her used to the idea, and stop if she needed to.  
"Keep going." She panted. He did - slowly, again, until she gasped and he stopped. And so it went until he encountered a blockage. He waited.  
"Come _on_, Vincent." She said. Her voice conveyed a plethora of emotions - lust, passion, fear, impatience. She pounded on his back with the ball of her hand.  
He gritted his teeth and pushed, hard.  
She gasped in pain, and Vincent stopped. A squirt of blood on the bedsheets - Vincent felt guilty. He'd promised never to hurt her, but what was he going to do?  
He inched his way into her slowly until he was all in and she was full. Then he waited for her to acclimated to him - the waiting was almost unbearable. He'd gone over thirty years without sex, and waiting for it was killing him. But he waited still, waiting for the go-ahead from Yuffie.  
Her face was tense, but it gradually relaxed. Vincent reached down again and began to massage her clitoris, so that she could have some pleasure from this - and it worked. She moaned and she flexed around him.  
"Keep going, Vinnie." She whispered. He nodded and slowly pulled out and pushed in, and continued what he was doing with his hands, as well.  
He continued a slow, steady pace for what seemed an eternity to him, trying to get her used to him, prepared for what was to come. Her muscles relaxed after a while, and he took that as his queue to speed up a little.  
He worked his hand away from her pelvis and put them up near her shoulders, leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back - there were tears on her face but they weren't recent.  
"I love you, Vinnie." She whispered. "Go faster."  
He nodded and did as instructed. She moaned - he was glad she was liking this, or else he would feel horrible.  
"Oh God." She whispered. Her hands went around him, scratching down his back and tangling in his hair. She was moving under him, with him, moaning, groaning, and just generally enjoying herself immensely. Vincent was getting to the point where he was feeling like losing control and it was taking the sternest mental talking-to to hold back.  
"Don't hold back." Yuffie instructed him. Had he said it aloud or was she just reading his mind again?  
Then he reached the point of no return and began thrusting into Yuffie almost violently. Yuffie opened her eyes and was greeted with the most erotic sight she'd ever seen: Vincent Valentine, hair in disarray, completely naked, in the midst of passion.  
If Vincent had been paying attention he would have noticed a spurt of wetness as she became further aroused at the sight of him, but he wasn't. He was a goner.  
"Ahhh...ahhh..." He moaned. Yuffie felt that wonderful fluttering in her belly as she watched him lose himself in her; a few more well-placed thrusts and she was going to...  
"Aieeeee...!" She screamed, not holding back this time and wrapping her legs around him. He continued pumping for a few seconds until he felt her muscles clench around him tightly. This sent him over the edge and he felt his being center into one point and explode into Yuffie, in the form of his seed.  
"Oh God..." He muttered, leaning over her and resting his head in the crook of her shoulder while his climax, 30 years in the making, rode itself out. "Oh _God_..."  
They lay there for a few moments, recovering, before Yuffie kissed Vincent's neck. "I love you...but you're really heavy." She stated.  
"Sorry." Vincent said, exhaustedly rolling off her. He lay on his back, legs spread, exposing his now flaccid manhood to whomever happened to be in the room, which was luckily only Yuffie. He seemed too exhausted to move out of that position.  
Yuffie groaned. She was tired too, but now her hips were sore and she knew she'd have a little problem walking tomorrow.  
Instantly, Vincent shot up. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.  
Yuffie laughed. "Nothing that wasn't going to happen no matter what you did, Vinnie." She laughed. "Calm down, and go to sleep."  
Vincent was already halfway there by the time she finished her explanation. She covered him up with the blanked, tucked herself in, and drifted off into sleep.  
Just before she let the darkness overcome her, she felt arms - plural - wrapping themselves around her, and she sighed contentedly.

_Author's Notes: Yayyy for lemon! For some reason this one came easier than most of mine; probably because I'm half asleep as I write it! This is probably the longest chapter I've written in this story so far, too. Woot for long chapters! I'm not quite sure where to go from here, though, so it may be a few days before I update. Still - three chapters in 12 hours is **not** bad, if I do say so myself! _

_**Edit:** To answer some questions from the reviews: I got all of the information I used from the page on Vincent Valentine on Wikipedia; in it, it says that Chaos was purged from Vincent's body and that his claw is most likely not a prosthetic but a glove of some sort. I dunno if that's true, as Wikipedia isn't known for being the most accurate source of information, but hey, this is fanfiction. :D I just took an idea and ran with it._


	13. Chapter 13

**Rock Star**

_If you wanna live life on your own terms  
You gotta be willing to **crash and burn**  
_ - Motley Crue, "Primal Scream"

When Yuffie awoke the next morning, Vincent wasn't in bed with her.  
She sat up fast, taking in the room. His things were still there; his clothing was not.  
She calmed down slightly. "He must have gone to get something." She assured herself. Vincent didn't seem like the "fuck and run" type.  
That brought her sharply back to the night before. She shifted. "Owwww!" She cried, her hands going to her groin. Her hips hurt. Badly.  
The door to the room flew open. Vincent stood there, a grocers bag in his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.  
Yuffie blushed. "I'm...fine." She choked out. "Just a little stiff."  
"My apologies." Vincent said. His face had colored, as well. "It is almost midday and I thought you might be hungry when you awoke." He held out the bag, which contained fruits and other assorted goodies.  
"Ooooh, orange juice and green tea!" Yuffie said. Ignoring the pain at the juncture of her legs, she got out of bed; she was naked but she figured that wasn't a big deal, now. He'd seen it already. "I'm gonna go run water through the coffee maker in the bathroom!" She said. "I like a good cup of green tea in the morning!"  
"I will keep that in mind." Vincent said. He was trying very hard to keep his eyes politely on her face. She turned to walk toward the bathroom and he failed, miserably, as her buttocks swayed across his vision.  
He sighed fitfully and set the bag of groceries down on the bed. Really, what had he been thinking last night?  
Not that he hadn't enjoyed himself immensely, but now, he felt, Godo really had reason to murder him.  
That, and...well, he felt that Yuffie definitely deserved someone better than him for her first time.  
On the other hand, he had no doubts in his mind that if Yuffie had not wished to go through with it, it would not have happened. And he might be minus his new arm.  
He had awoke that morning naked, an unusual occurance for him. When he glanced over, he first saw a naked Yuffie, sleeping, and then saw his arm, where his claw used to be, and in amazement, reached over and touched it, jumping lightly at the fact that he could feel the skin on skin. Then he touched Yuffie's face, lightly, and she murmured in her sleep.  
Vincent turned his attention to the present, digging through the assorted foodstuffs he'd bought at the morning grocery and finding an orange, his favorite. In the past he'd peeled the delicacies with his claw; now he dug for a knife. Finding none, he contemplated the fruit with narrowed eyes.  
"Wow, Vinnie. It's just an orange, you don't have to look at it all angry-like." Yuffie said, coming out of the bathroom with two cups of green tea. She had put a bathrobe on.  
"I am trying to figure out how to peel it." Vincent said. "I usually do it with my claw."  
Yuffie looked at him strangely. "Really? That's kinda cute. Anyway, take this and I'll show you how we normies peel oranges!" She handed him a cup of tea and set her cup down on the bed.  
She grasped the orange and sank her nails into the flesh of the fruit, peeling back chunks of the skin. "You can do it the messy fun way.." She said, concentrating. "Or you can use a knife and cut it off - which I'm assuming you couldn't find."  
"But..." Vincent watched. "You get orange peel under your nails."  
"Sure, and you get orange juice on your hands." Yuffie shrugged and handed him the now-peeled orange, disposing of the peel pieces in the garbage near her side of the bed. "That's what soap, water, and toothpicks are for. Ever wonder why they keep them in hotel rooms?" She grinned up at him and he smiled back. Life...was good. Vincent rarely got a chance to say that, and he was going to savor it until something came along to destroy it.

Cid picked them up later that day. "Back to Wutai, then?" He asked, warily. "Storm's brewing, a big one. Dunno if I can fly in it."  
"You can fly in anything, Cid." Yuffie said, smiling. "But I think we're going to Gongaga." She looked over at Vincent, who actually looked nervous.  
Cid noticed the lack of claw. "Holy shit, Vince! What happened to the can opener?"  
"The doctor took it off." Vincent said. He played with the edge of his T-shirt, nervously, and wanted his other clothes, his red clothes, which were still in the dry cleaners' bag at his feet.  
"Yeah, can you believe it!?" Yuffie exclaimed, following Cid up to the cabin of the _Shera_. "The doctor said his hand was just fine underneath it all. They reconnected everything and it's all fine. Isn't that awesome?"  
"Yeah, Vince looks almost normal." Cid said, puffing on his ever-present Marlboro. He glaned back at the dark man, who was staring off into the distance. "Looks nervous, though."  
"Yeah." Yuffie said softly. Suddenly, Vincent picked up his things and walked down a hallway.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, following after him.  
"I am going to change." Vincent said. He was walking fast, almost as if he were avoiding her.  
"Hey, hey, HEY!" Yuffie said. She stopped and planted her hands on her hips, which were still a little sore. "Just wait a God-damned minute here!"  
Vincent stopped and turned slowly. "Yes?" He inquired, politely.  
"...Are you okay?" Yuffie asked. She let her hands drop and walked over to him, slowly, studying his face carefully. "You're really scared, aren't you?"  
Vincent turned away. "Wouldn't you be?" He said.  
"Probably." Yuffie said. She smiled. "Alright, go change. I just needed to make sure you were okay. Can't have you reverting back to sleeping in coffins, not with all the progress I've made at getting you out of your shell!" She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

Cid ran into a flock of geese on the way to Gongaga and had to ground the ship while it was cleaned off.  
Vincent used the opportunity to shower again. By the time he was clean, Cid was in the air again. Vincent stood on the deck of the ship, the wind drying out his hair as his cape fluttered about him.  
He'd simply needed something familiar. In the past six months, his life had completely turned around from what it had been; his claw was gone, Yuffie was his...girlfriend? That word still sounded weird to him...and now here he was wearing normal clothing. He needed something that felt comfortably familiar to him, now that he was on his way to Gongaga to see his mother.  
Yuffie joined him, yelling into her PHS. "YEAH...? OKAY! THANKS, GODO!" She said. She flipped it closed. "Bad signal." She said, by way of explanation. "Anyway, Godo gave me your mom's address. She's on the outskirts of town; no wonder we never ran into her! Pretty much a shack in the middle of the forest!"  
Maybe his mother hadn't changed as much as he'd thought. She'd always liked being away from the center of things.  
Cid landed them at Gongaga with an entreaty to stay there until the storm at Wutai was over - it looked like a hurricane was heading right for the island, and Godo had ordered everyone inside to wait it out. Several of the townspeople had taken to the fire caves, which were high up enough that they wouldn't flood of the town did.  
Yuffie bit her lip at the thought of her town being hit by a hurricane, and swore to herself that after this, she'd find a way there. She always did.  
Vincent jerked his cape down, almost obsessively wishing to look forboding like he normally did. Cid had commented that his face had softened, which he attributed to Yuffie being around him constantly. Vincent had to agree with the pilot, and for the first time in a long while, wished that she didn't have the effect on him that she seemed to. He scowled.  
"Calm down, Vinnie. It's your _mom_." She said. She grabbed his hand. "I seem to remember a certain someone telling me that my father would just be happy to see me, to know that I was alive."  
Vincent narrowed his eyes. "This is a different situation."  
"Yes, but..." Yuffie stopped him by tugging on his arm, which had filled out in the day and a half since the surgery. "Not entirely. Your mother is probably very happy that you're alive, Vinnie. She probably gave you up for dead a long, long time ago." She smiled at Vincent. "Calm down, please? Just a little?"  
Vincent let his jaw relax. "Better?" He asked, tensly.  
Yuffie giggled. "A little bit. Let's go."  
Yuffie led him on a twisted path through the forrests surrounding Gongaga, until finally they came upon a shack that Vincent might have missed had Yuffie not known where she was going. Suddenly they were there and Vincent had a very strong urge to run away; an urge that he had only got once recently, when a shadow had dropped over the submarine while they were submerged five years ago. He'd been right then; Emerald WEAPON had dropped on them and led them into a battle that lasted several hours and left everyone on board exhausted. He had to conclude that that instinct only popped up when it was needed and started to turn around.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yuffie hissed at him, yanking him back toward the ramshackle house. "Come on, Vincent, at least let her know that you got the message!"  
Sighing resolutely, Vincent started toward the house, briskly. Best to get it over with, then, if Yuffie wouldn't let him leave.  
A yelp sounded behind him. Yuffie hadn't expected him to walk toward the house so fast. "Hey, wait up!" She said, running.  
He was about to start up the steps leading to the stoop when the door of the house opened. Vincent stopped, his foot paused two inches above the first step. Yuffie ran into him.  
"Jeez, Vinnie, warn a person!" She exclaimed. Then she looked up. "...Sorry."  
"My son finally comes to visit." A soft voice said. Shizuko Valentine's face had grown wizened over the years, but it was still a kind face; the kind of face that you knew would still give a small child a portion of green tea ice cream even when they weren't supposed to have any.  
"And he brings a visitor." Shizuko regarded Yuffie steadily.  
Vincent was still silent. His foot still rested two inches above the first step. His mother had grown old gracefully. Streaks of grey spotted her glossy black hair, pulled into a bun, and worry lines and wrinkles dotted her face, but she looked very young for someone who was rapidly approaching a century of living.  
Younger than he would had he continued aging.  
"Uh..." Yuffie said, nudging Vincent with his elbow. Vincent blinked.  
"Beg pardon?" He asked. He had not been paying attention to his mother's words.  
Shizuko laughed. "Come in. I can see that if I do not take the lead here, my son will stand outside staring at me until kingdom come." She disappeared from the doorway.  
"Jeez, Vinnie!" Yuffie exclaimed. "That was embarassing!"  
Vincent looked at her with an expression on his face that Yuffie couldn't deceipher, and then followed his mother into her house, gesturing for Yuffie to follow him.

Fifteen minutes later the three of them sat in Shizuko's living room, surrounding her low, Wutain-style coffee table with cups of lemon tea. Everyone was silent; Shizuko was observing her son in that way that only Wutainese woman can do, without the subject knowing that they are being observed.  
"You look almost the same." Shizuko's voice startled Vincent, who had been about to take a sip of lemon tea. He carefully set the cup back on the table so that he would not break it.  
"Your hair is longer, but you're still so dignified." Shizuko smiled. "Just like your father was." She sighed. "I do wish you'd come back before now; at least then I could have told you what happened to Grimoire." She sighed. "He went off chasing the secrets to the Planet, of course, just like he always did. A young woman came here about a year or two after you left, Vincent, apologizing all over herself..." She smiled. "Such a nice young woman, too. She felt so guilty..."  
"Lucrecia...was here?" Vincent said, startled.  
Shizuko smiled again. "I never could preempt you, Vincent. I should have known that you knew what happened. Yes, a Dr. Crescent came here begging my forgiveness and talking about a promise she'd made to Grimoire about protecting his son..." Shizuko laughed. "I couldn't help but tell her that my son was full well of protecting himself, being a member of Shinra's elitest squad, the Turks." She set her teacup down. "But Vincent, if you have been alive all these years, why have you not come to visit sooner?"  
Vincent frowned and looked away. "It is...a long story."  
"I enjoy long stories." Shizuko said, challenging him. Yuffie felt like a third wheel, suddenly, and resisted the urge to run outside and do something, anything, that was active and not sitting on her rump.  
And so Vincent began, and Yuffie actually calmed down and felt herself enjoying Vincent's story, despite the fact that she'd been there for a good chunk of it. Hearing the story of the crisis of Meteor and all that from his point of view was certainly...enlightening.  
He discussed that, and his past and why he'd locked himself in a coffin for thirty years. Then he discussed Sephiroth's remnants that had come back, and the Deepground soldiers. That was, he said, when he'd started to develop feelings for Yuffie. Yuffie looked up sharply. He continued the story from there, talking about how the group had gone to see her at karaoke and how she and Vincent had wound up together; had he really been in love with her for almost two years?  
How could she not have noticed?  
"I see." Shizuko said, after Vincent finished his story to the minute before they'd walked up to her house. It had taken well over an hour to tell but Yuffie found herself wishing she'd had a recording device of some sort, because Vincent was one hell of a story teller. "You did not come here because you thought you were a monster?" She looked at Yuffie. "And you, I suppose, would be responsible for him coming?"  
"She is." Vincent confirmed. Yuffie blushed.  
"Well, no, I -"  
"She is." Vincent repeated. He sighed. "I...was very nervous. If it were not for Yuffie, I would not be here right now."  
"Nervous of your own mother?" Shizuko said, looking scandalized. Then she grinned and the demeanor of youth again lit her face. "How shameful." She stood and gathered their cups.  
"Well, then, I believe I knew of a young man once who enjoyed a certain kind of ice cream..." Shizuko began. "Which I just happen to keep around...just in case he shows up."  
Vincent's eyes lit up and Yuffie laughed outright. "You're more than sixty years old and yet you still get excited over ice cream?"  
Vincent turned and looked at some knick knack on the wall, refusing to be made fun of. Yuffie let out a peal of laughter and stood. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Valentine?"  
Shizuko froze. "It is a long time since someone has called me that." She said. "Most just call be by my given name." She smiled. "But yes, if you would like, you can help me in the kitchen. Vincent looks like he would like to be alone."

They left earlier than they had originally meant to - Yuffie was worried about her hometown and was bound and determined to get there before the storm hit. Vincent bid his mother farewell and promised to return.  
"You must leave, then?" She asked him, solomnly.  
"Where Yuffie goes, I go." He said.  
Shizuko smiled.  
And so they left. Cid obliged Yuffie by landing them on the southern portion of Wutai island, the only part of the island not innundated by water. "'s as far as I can get 'er, Yuff."  
The two of them departed, post haste, heading for the city. It really was storming by the time they got there; winds were picking up parts of houses and tossing them aside like paper dolls. Yuffie and Vincent narrowly avoided being blindsided by what looked like part of a brick wall at one point.  
"Whew." She said as they stumbled into town. It was covered by a foot of water all along the town and she thanked Leviathan that Wutain architecture called for stilts. It had been a long time since the island had needed them.  
She ushered Vincent to her house, which, despite it's stilting, had a layer of water covering it. She ran about, gathering rope, knives, rain slickers, thick jackets, blankets, and other such things and shoving them into knapsacks. While she accomplished this, Vincent tried his best to get her belongings up on shelves.  
By the time Yuffie had the two of them garbed in bright yellow rain slickers (Vincent did not look amused) and outfitted to save the planet all over again, the bare inch of water on her floor had increased to six inches; grimly, they stepped out into the foot-and-a-half water level and all but swam to Godo's residence on the other side of the town.  
His house was farther from the river and no water had made it in - yet. He was busy saving the Temple belongings and urging citizens to climb the heights of the Da Chao cliffs.  
Yuffie and Vincent valiantly threw themselves into the work, managing to get the majority of the priceless Wutain artifacts sealed in watertight plastic sacks and stored in the stronger parts of Godo's residence before Godo finally gave up the good fight and ordered the town evacuated.  
And then Yuffie and Vincent helped the citizens of the city up the cliffs; Yuffie's rope came in handy more than once, and the sturdy pickaxe she'd absentmindedly strapped to the back of Vincent's knapsack did as well. Vincent more than once thanked the providence that had led him to don his heavier, and warmer, attire. He would have frozen half to death in his other clothing; as it was, he worried for Yuffie in her skimpy clothing.  
Finally they made it to the fire caves of Wutai, where, true to their name, fires were burning brightly for the wet remnants of the once proud city. A weak cheer went up - they'd made it.  
Yuffie was busy doing a head count and making sure that everyone had made it. Everyone had. Suddenly, Vincent was at her side, scowling, scooping her up with no regard to her position or dignity, and depositing her next to a burning fire. He dug around in his knapsack and withdrew a soaking-wet blanket; resolutely, he walked to a hastily-created frame against the wall where other cloth items were drying. He deposited the wet blanket and took another that was nearly dry and returned to Yuffie, tucking the blanket about her narrow shoulders to ease her shivering.  
For shivering, she was. Now that she had ceased movement, she was freezing. Her shorts, good for unrestricted movement, did little to ease the cold that chilled her to the bone.  
Vincent was on the other end of the cave now, having commandeered another rack to dry out their things - mostly blankets and large towels, which she'd thrown in thinking they'd be useful, as well as some clothing. Finally Vincent seemed to find what he'd been looking for and his eyes lit up slightly.  
He found his way back to her and held out a plastic packet. Inside was clothing; he must have picked something out and sealed it in a big ziploc while she was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. The clothing looked to be her favorite warm, fuzzy night gown and robe, and it was dry.  
With a cry of happiness, she tossed the blanket off (shivering slightly as her skin became exposed to air) and grabbed the packet from him, hugging him in the process and then skipping off gleefully to an unoccupied cave to change.  
When she came back, dry from the use of someone else's towel (which she politely hung back up on the rack from whence it had came when she was done) and clothed in dry pajamas, she was smiling.  
"Did you think to bring anything for yourself?" She asked Vincent, who shrugged.  
"I will be fine." He said. "I'm used to the cold."  
"Yeah, but this isn't normal cold, Vinnie!" She exclaimed. "At least get your other things and hang them out to dry." Vincent pointed to where he had done exactly that.  
"Well, then, it's just a matter of waiting." She said, smiling. "We did pretty good, Vinnie. No one's dead."  
"No, no one's dead." Vincent said, looking at the hundred or so citizens of Wutai who were forlornly huddled around bright fires. "We are, however, all stuck in a series of caves for at least a week while this storm blows over."  
Yuffie's eyes widened and her mouth made a small "o" of surprise. "What'll we do for food?" She asked.  
Vincent looked outside, at the pouring rain and driving wind. "That, I do not know." He said, softly.

Vincent had hunted a few monsters from the bowels of the cave later that evening; to normal people the meal was almost unpalatable, but to a group of hurricane refugees, it was delicious and warm.  
Vincent also ventured outside from time to time; Da Chao was a breeding ground for healing herbs, which were needed _en masse_ within the cave, and what the hurricane had not stripped from it's face Vincent did for it.  
He was less susceptable to the cold with the enhancements made to his body and insisted on doing this job. He did not think that anyone else could make the journey and come back unharmed.  
Yuffie's heart was in her throat every time Vincent left the safety of the cave. By the third day she'd almost become used to it.  
So when he was gone longer than usual she didn't notice at first, until she saw him stumble back into the cave with a burden on his shoulders.  
"Vincent?" She cried, standing up and rushing toward him. Then she looked behind him, where other people were walking in.  
"Cid?" She stopped. "Shera? Cloud? What are you guys doing here?"  
Cid, Shera, Cloud, Tifa, Reeve, Hannah, Chad, Mike, Ken, and Tasha all stumbled into the cave, all with bundles on their shoulders. They waved Yuffie off and started unpacking - they'd brought supplies! Medical supplies, food, and warm, dry clothing. There was, they said, more outside.  
Without a thought for her own safety, Yuffie ran outside to where a small pile of bundles was. A woman inside had a baby who's cough wouldn't go away, and if there was medicine in there that would help it, she wasn't about to let it go to waste. She grabbed two of the heavy bundles and ran barefoot back to the cave.  
She was passed on the way out by her friends, whom she smiled at gratefully.  
When the immediate need had passed, when the food, medicine and clothing had been distributed and first aid rendered (a cough syrup reduced the baby's cough to mere tatters), the group sat around fires and explained themselves.  
Yuffie sat next to Vincent, their fingers entwined as Cid explained how he'd been worried about them by the meteorological reports coming in and the fact that they'd just up and charged in, and had alerted Tifa and the band to her doings. It had been Tasha's idea to launch a rescue party, pointing out that if the residents of Wutai had headed for higher ground, they'd need food and medicine. Cid had taken Tasha's idea and run with it, pooling all of the resources he had to ensure that the "Rescue party" had gotten to Wutai with all supplies intact.  
When the band found out what happened, they worried horribly and were the first to volunteer when Tasha came up with the idea.  
"You could have died!" Yuffie exclaimed. "And now you're stuck here with us!"  
"Yeah, we almost did." Tasha said. She pointed. "All you can see of Wutai City is the pagoda. Everything else is underwater, and there's some right nasty underwater beasties wandering around." She lit a cigarette. "At least I was smart enough to keep these in plastic."  
Cid grumbled and she tossed him one. "Cid didn't wrap his." She explained.  
Yuffie looked worried. "Did you bring a lot?"  
Tasha shrugged. "Enough. But now we're good. The eye should be passing over here within the next day. This system's huge, Yuffie. I saw the SATSCAN before we left. Huge."  
The group looked outside. It seemed that if the rain didn't let up soon, the entire island might find itself underwater.  
She hoped it didn't come to that.

_Author's Notes: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this together, guys! I had a minor case of writers' block, aggravated with one of my best friends coming out to visit me, and getting engaged, and planning a miniwedding. But now I'm back on track._


	14. Chapter 14

**Rock Star**

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left _

_Cuz you know  
You know  
You know...!  
_ - Nickelback, "Far Away"

The cave system was huge, so the addition of several more people didn't really cramp the quarters any more than they had been, but the atmosphere was stifling.  
Yuffie sat hunched over the fire, wishing it would warm the chill in her bones. The wind roared outside.  
Vincent came and sat down beside her. "The water has covered the pagoda." He said quietly. Yuffie groaned.  
"That pagoda..." She said.  
"There is something more important at hand." Vincent said. Yuffie glared at him.  
"He's right, Yuffie." Cid said, sitting down near them. "The water level is rising; half the damn island's under water. We need to get ourselves and these people out, and we need to do it soon, or we're all gonna drown."  
Yuffie chewed on her lip. "What can we do?" She asked, hesitantly. She was unused to not being in control of a situation, and asking for help hurt more than she wanted to admit.  
"Well, thing is, Tasha had a look at the SATSCAN before we left the _Shera_." Cid said, scratching his scalp. "The eye should be passing over any time now; that'll be the only time we might be able to get out." He stopped scratching his scalp and regarded his nails, bitten and broken. "I say I call the _Shera_ and arrange for them to land and evacuate us when the eye passes overhead. It'll be dangerous, but the _Shera_'s equipped to fly in the upper atmosphere so we could...feasably...fly over the storm. It's gonna be turbulent as fuck, but it'll get the job done. I just hope we can evac in the time frame we have...eye's blowin' fast."  
Yuffie was quiet for a long time, pondering, before she spoke. "When's the eye supposed to pass?" She asked.  
"Within the next three hours." Cid said. "We don't have a lotta time, kid."  
Yuffie ignored the "kid" and nodded. "Let's go tell my dad; it's the best shot we have."

If Godo was astonished at the rapid, efficient organization of the Wutain evacuation, he didn't say anything; after all, AVALANCHE was well known for getting the job done.  
He had a good chance to watch his daughter's organizational skills; he was certain that Wutai would be in capable hands when he passed away.  
He didn't realize, of course, that Yuffie and Vincent had, between the two of them and Reeve, triple-handedly organized the evacuation of Midgar when Meteor had struck. It wasn't something one got used to, but the experience helped.  
Tasha was yelling on the phone to the _Shera_ personnel; the ship's namesake was bundling up children for the short, cold walk to the ship, which would be landing in the meadow above the caves soon.  
Yuffie and Vincent were organizing things and people; as many of Wutai's precious artifacts and it's resident's personal belongings would be saved as possible. Yuffie remembered, vividly, the desperation of the people of Midgar to save their family heirlooms and photographs, and their horror when they realized that those precious items would be lost.  
Wutai would be different, if she had anything to do with it.  
The wind was just starting to slacken when the party of people left the caves; just in time, it looked. The water was a mere foot away from the edge of the path and rising.  
Yuffie patrolled the path with Vincent and Tasha, making sure everyone made it and killing the occasional monster that tried to partake in this interesting, soaking wet, bedraggled buffet line.  
Finally, the wind stopped. Yuffie looked around her and blinked; so this was the eye of a hurricane.  
It was perfectly calm; _eerily_ calm. She paused for a minute, and then began yelling.  
"Okay, people, let's get this show on the road!" She said, not realizing the humor in what she said. Her band did her proud and didn't laugh, instead picking up packages and children and loading them into the airship's loading bay.  
The evacuation took longer than Yuffie expected; the wind was picking up by the time the last person had boarded the vessel. She ran around the meadow, making sure everyone was on board and all packages were accounted for, when she spotted Shera near the edge.  
She looked to be helping a small child who had wandered off. "SHERA!" She screamed. "LET'S GO, IT'S GETTING BAD!."  
Shera looked at her and smiled, waving, getting the child up and pointing her in Yuffie's direction. She'd just started moving in herself when she saw the expression on Yuffie's face.  
She was scared, and she was looking behind Shera.  
"SHERA, WATCH OUT!" She screamed, as Shera turned.  
Behind her was a sea worm, huge and glutted from the waste below, roaring.  
"SHERA!" Cid's voice ripped through the wind, meeting her ears. A spear and a shuriken were both thrown at the same time, barely denting the creature's scales, as it closed in.  
Shera ran.

Yuffie had never run so fast in her life. She bounded toward Shera, passing the scared child she'd saved, and launched her shuriken at the monster again, hoping against hope that it would be distracted long enough to come after her and not Shera, who was defenseless.  
Cid was running toward his wife, paying no attention to the growing winds, the pelting rain, or engines that were firing up behind him. That he'd thrown his weapon was of no consequence to him; he'd save Shera, somehow.  
_Too late._  
With a roar, the monster picked up Shera by the midsection with it's mouth, full of razor-edged teeth. She screamed in pain and horror.  
A gunshot rang out; the monster slumped to the ground and died.  
Yuffie turned and looked. Vincent stood at the exit ramp of the _Shera_, his eyes wide in horror as he began to run toward them.  
Cid collapsed at the dead creature's mouth, and Yuffie saw something she'd never thought possible; Cid Highwind was crying as he pried his mauled wife from the jaws of the beast.  
"Shera...baby..." He gasped. Yuffie winced as she saw the extent of the woman's injuries. Her torso and pelvis were connected...barely. Her entrails were pouring out of her body.  
"Oh...Shera..." Cid sobbed. Shera was awake, but barely.  
"Cid...Captain..." She whispered, putting her bloody hands up to his face. "You're...so...stupid..."  
He sobbed and hugged her to him.  
Vincent, ever practical, arrived and looked around. The stench of blood was drawing other monsters to the plateau; also, the wind was picking up and soon the _Shera_ would be unable to take off.  
He sloughed off his cape and lay it out on the ground. "We have to get her back to the ship. Now." He said. He gestured to the moving shapes in the water.  
Cid sobbing, the three of them lifted the dying woman onto the heavy cape and Yuffie and Vincent lifted it off the ground. Shera cried out in protest; the pain was too great. The look on Cid's face was heartbreaking and Yuffie had to look away as she and Vincent ran, wishing they didn't have to joggle Shera around so much.  
They entered the airship and Tasha was standing there, eyes as big as moons. She slammed the door shut button and ran over, grabbing the medkit from the wall in the process.  
Reeve's voice sounded out. "LIFTING OFF." He said, tersely.  
"Oh God." Tasha said, arriving at their position. She checked Shera's pulse and her brow knitted before she took a hypospray from the kit and used it to inject painkillers into the woman. "At least now it won't hurt..." She said, trailing off. She looked indisicive for a moment before she stood back up. "Come on, you idiots, take her to sick bay!"

The ship's doctor operated on Shera for three hours. It was slow going, considering how turbulant the flight out of Wutai was.  
Finally, the ship landed at Rocket Town and the doctor walked out to those waiting in the hallway, still covered in Shera's blood.  
"There's nothing I can do." The doctor said, sighing. "She's alive, for now. If you want to go see her...this would be the time to do it."  
Cid pushed past the doctor and walked in; someone sent for Melissa, their daughter, so she could say goodbye to her mother before she died.  
And so Yuffie had to view the most heartbreaking thing she'd ever seen, including the time Aeris died; Cid, his daughter sitting in his lap, saying goodbye to the one person they loved most in the world.  
She felt tears creeping out of her eyes and turned to Vincent, standing beside her. Burying her face into his chest, she cried. "It's not fair." She whispered. "It's not fucking fair."  
Vincent didn't say anything, but he couldn't agree more. Cid was a man who had denied love for too long, and now what should have been a lasting love that spanned decades, dying in retirement, was being cut short.  
He not only felt sorry for Cid, he was incredibly sad. There was not, in his opinion, enough love left in the world.  
Melissa was crying, but she didn't know what was going on; she'd just turned two and was unable to comprehend things like death. She just knew that Mommy was hurt and she wanted her to not hurt anymore.  
"I'll...be...fine...sweety..." Shera choked out. She was having problems talking. "I...just need...to rest..."  
Yuffie stopped crying, wiped her eyes, and decided to help the situation. "Come on, Melissa, let's let Mommy rest." She said, holding out her arms for the girl. With a sob, Melissa ran to Yuffie, who carried her out of the room.  
And so Vincent was the only witness to Shera Highwind's last moments.  
"Shera...baby..." Cid choked out. "Please don't go..." He seemed totally lost and utterly bereft.  
"We've all...gotta go some day...Cid..." She reached up, even though the act exhausted her, and touched his cheek, lightly. Cid leaned in and touched his forehead to hers.  
"I love you." Shera whispered. Cid kissed her, gently, and returned the endearment, tears streaming down the man's scarred face.  
Shera's eyes closed and her body relaxed. The heart monitor next to her stopped beating and instead uttered a long tone that Vincent recognized as the universal sound called "flatlining."  
Those outside could hear Cid's anguished "NOOOOO!" and his heartwrenching sobs thereafter. They didn't, however, see what Vincent saw.  
Cid threw himself on Shera's corpse, sobbing, before standing up and punching the wall in anger and throwing the million-gil heart monitor across the room.  
"Fuckin' shit!" He screamed, punching the metal wall again and leaving a dent. He continued to destroy medical equipment that would have made the doctor in Mideel gasp in horror at the price, with impunity and anger. Vincent figured it didn't really matter; every member of AVALANCHE was pretty well off.  
Cid's daughter, in the hall, burst into tears; she could hear her dad yelling and throwing things and it disturbed her. Cid collapsed into a pile on the floor near Shera's bed and sobbed.  
When he looked up, Vincent was standing there, expressionless, his right arm out to help Cid up. "G'way." Cid said, embarassed that Vincent had witnessed that. On the other hand, at least it was Vincent - Cid was pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone about it. It's Vincent, after all.  
"You have a daughter to attend to." Vincent said. He looked at Shera's body on the bed. "You do not have the luxury of grief right now, Cid. Your daughter needs you."  
Cid looked at Shera, winced, and nodded, allowing Vincent to help him up off the floor. He slapped Vincent on the shoulder, weakly. "You're alright, Vince." He said, tiredly walking toward the door and wiping the tears from his eyes.  
Vincent sighed, turning back toward Shera. He gently lifted the blanket and covered her head with it, patting it in place as he turned to leave the room.

"I'd take Melissa for a few days," Tifa began, later that night. "Except I think she really needs her dad right now. I really think the both of them should come stay with us, or we should all stay with them."  
Yuffie's face was drawn into a sad little frown, which would have been cute if it were not for the circumstances. She glanced over to where Cid was sitting, holding his daughter in an embrace on his lap. The little girl was starting to drift to sleep; after being told that Mommy wasn't ever going to come home again, she'd thrown a fit and demanded to see her mother so she could talk her out of it. When Tifa tried to explain that there was no way to talk her out of it, she started screaming for her mother until finally Cid shut everyone up and took the little girl to see Shera's body. No one knew what went on in that room, but after that, she'd been strangely silent, not crying or upset, just thinking hard.  
It was heartbreaking.  
To cover her pain, Yuffie had thrown herself into arranging a strange tent city outside of Rocket Town for the Wutain refugees, buying every tent in town and sending parties of strong men out to the foothills of the Nibel mountains to chop firewood. She was physically exhausted, but she knew that if she tried to go to sleep she'd just toss and turn for hours, and then have nightmares.  
She barely knew Shera, of course, but what upset her was that Cid, who was a father-figure to her, had just lost the love of his life. Cid and Shera had waited for so long to actually admit love, and now it seemed like a huge waste of time.  
At least Vincent and her didn't wait that long. At least, comparatively. She was only 22. She had all the time in the world.  
Or did she? Yuffie looked around the tavern, where everyone had gathered, starting to see spooks in every corner. Really, she was mortal just like everyone else. What if it had been her saving that child? What if she'd gotten mauled by that worm?  
She shuddered.

_Author's note: Yeah, sorry, that took forever. I had some huge issues in my life this past month or so. Like I said last time, one of my best friends came out to see me from the East coast, I got engaged and married, some death (no one I knew personally), parent drama, work drama...etc. Add into that a case of writers block as big as the Nile and, well, you know.  
But I'm back, and I know what I'm doing. Check soon for an update._


	15. Chapter 15

**Rock Star**

_All the mothers who cry, and the fathers who mourn  
For every life that's taken, there's another child born  
That doesn't make it better, and it doesn't make it right  
I'm just thankful every day that you came in my life  
_ - The Transplants, "Sad But True"

The day that Shera was buried, just outside of Rocket Town, was uncommonly bright and pretty, almost a shock after the torrential rain that had come in the hurricane's wake.  
Cid was glad. Shera deserved a nice day. In fact, he'd insisted that no one wear black to her funeral; Shera had always liked bright colors, and wearing black was kind of like spitting in her face.  
Cid had prepared almost a party; a celebration of life, not death. He said that Shera would have been mighty pissed at him if everyone spent the day mopey over her.  
Her casket was closed, and adorned with lilies, her favorite flower. A beautiful picture of her, enlarged, sat on a stand in front of the casket; it was obviously a surruptitious picture taken when she wasn't looking, probably by Cid. She looked very happy.  
Next to it sat a collage that Tifa and Yuffie had made; there were pictures of Cid and her at their wedding, her holding Melissa after she'd been born, a picture of the Shinra No. 26 (where Cid and Shera had met), and all sorts of other things.  
Draped over her casket was her ever-present lap coat, her tools still in the front pocket.  
Cid has asked Yuffie if the band would oblige Shera by playing at her funeral. The band had agreed, solomnly, and they had prepared a set list of songs they'd known Shera had liked, and one sad one for the very end.  
The entire ceremony consisted of people coming up and talking about all of the funny times they remembered with Shera. Cloud told the funny story of the way Shera had handled Palmer requesting lard in his tea; Tifa talked about how Shera had acted crazy when she was pregnant with Melissa and hit Cid over the head with a wooden spoon when he pissed her off.  
Finally, everyone had spoken and Cid talked about how her life was cut short but she'd be upset that they were making a fuss over her, so, instead of getting upset that she was gone, to be happy about the fact that they'd even been able to know her; so many people weren't going to get that privelege now.  
On that note, the band struck up the song they'd chosen to end the ceremony on. Yuffie inhaled, exhaled, and sang.

_When the fog comes through the Golden Gate  
And the moon shines on the bay  
And everything has changed  
Now that you have gone away  
Things are getting darker  
And it's harder for me to see  
And now you're an angel  
Looking over me... _

_Back up, back up  
Let's fucking go  
Beat up, keyed up  
That's rock and roll!  
Back up, back up  
Let's fucking go  
Beat up, keyed up  
That's rock and roll! _

_Sad but true, but the list is too long  
If I had to name you all it wouldn't fit in this song  
This magnum's got me thinkin', and it's makin' me pissed  
Your lives were took too early, you will **always** be missed  
All the mothers who cry, and the fathers who mourn  
For every life that's taken, there's another child born  
That doesn't make it better, and it doesn't make it right  
I'm just thankful every day that you came in my life_

At this line, Cid closed his eyes and raised his face upward; Yuffie could see the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, and looked away. Ken sang the chorus for her when she didn't start it right away, and then she jumped in halfway through.

_Back up, back up  
Let's fucking go  
Beat up, keyed up  
That's rock and roll!  
Back up, back up  
Let's fucking go  
Beat up, keyed up  
That's rock and roll! _

_In a dream, you take a trip  
Down Shattuck, to Germaine  
Up the hill, to the steps  
Sproul Plaza and Telegraph  
You pass Channing, you pass Derby  
You go to Ashby, down to Adeline  
Take MLK to 54th and go down to Genoa  
Yeah, and follow the BART tracks  
To Harmon Street  
Oh, Harmon Street, Harmon Street  
Harmon Street, yeah  
It's reoccuring, it's like a dream  
I lived a thousand times  
And it's always like the very first time _

_As time goes on, I could never forget  
All the times we had, memories I protect  
Seems like yesterday when I last saw your face  
You're no longer here, and no one can replace  
All the times we had, wish they could happen again  
I'll hold you in my heart, in my heart 'til the end  
If I could make a change, it'd be me, not you  
So hard to sit and cope, so sad but true... _At this point, Yuffie's throat choked up and Ken jumped in to finish the chorus again, at the end. Tears were streaming down her face.  
She couldn't help but think that Shera would have liked the send off; it had always been one of her favorite songs to listen to, both by the original band and Yuffie's band. While Yuffie recovered, the pallbearers escorted the coffin to Shera's final resting place, and the group lined up. Each person took a handful of dirt and threw it in; by the time everyone who had loved Shera finished (including all of Rocket Town), the hole was almost all the way filled.  
Finally Yuffie approached the hole. She could see Shera's headstone, inscribed with her name, dates of birth and death, and a poem she'd liked. It was red sandstone from Cosmo Canyon, gone over with laquer, because red had been Shera's favorite color.  
Yuffie liked this funeral a lot more than the traditional Wutai style funeral. A celebration of everything that had been Shera, for her, not those who mourned her. It was a good way to say goodbye.  
With that, she grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it on the pile. She crouched low and whispered "Say hi to Aeris for me." before walking away.  
Vincent was the last person to throw dirt on Shera's grave. He stood there for a few minutes, apparently thinking, before tossing his handful and making a sign that meant something similar to "Go with God." He then walked over to Yuffie.  
She hugged him fiercly. "Best funeral I've ever been to." She said, harshly, burying her face into his chest.  
He nodded, bringing his arm around to encircle her. "Life is too short." He murmured, sadly.

That night everyone gathered at the tavern, toasting to Shera and attempting their best to get drunk. Yuffie abstained, instead watching everyone and thinking about how much cooler this gathering would be if Shera were here.  
Vincent abstained, too; he disliked the heady feeling of being drunk. Vincent was the kind of person who was always in control of himself. Occasionally he would have a drink, but never enough to get thoroughly plastered.  
The way he was feeling right now, if he started, he wouldn't stop until oblivion.  
He remembered Cid throwing things aboard the _Shera_. Would he react that way if Yuffie died? Would she if he did? He'd never had an experience of grief quite like that, and he had no idea how he would react. And it terrified him.  
He, more than anything, wanted to bundle up Yuffie and keep her locked away, out of harm's way, but that would be pointless in so many ways. One, she wouldn't be happy, and he truly enjoyed her when she was happy. Two, she'd murder him.  
He sighed and sat at the bar, ordering a water.  
"Eh, have something harder." Cid muttered. Vincent looked over in surprise; Cid was sitting next to him, nursing a whiskey.  
"How many have you had?" Vincent asked, concerned for his friend.  
"'s my first." Cid said. He sighed.  
Vincent wanted to ask him how he was coping, if he was alright, but the words wouldn't come to him. He was horrible at this sort of thing, and he knew it.  
"'S'alright, Vince, I'm fine." Cid said at the expression on his face. He waved him off. "Just miss her, is all." He sighed and tossed back the rest of his drink. Setting the glass down, he lit a cigarette. "I keep going home and expecting her to be there."  
Vincent sat quietly. If there was one thing he could say about himself, it was that he was good at listening. Not so much at talking, but listening he had down pat. If Cid needed to vent, he could rest assured that Vincent would listen; not only that, but he wouldn't tell anyone about it.  
Cid talked quietly about how difficult it was dealing wit Melissa; the girl was so quiet all the time. Then when they'd gotten home after Shera died, Melissa had hugged him and said, a little garbled because she was only two, "Daddy, you're not going to die, are you? I'll be all alone if you do."  
Vincent felt a pang. How horrible, for a child so young to have to experience death like this.  
"How...do you deal with it?" Vincent found himself asking. He was genuinely curious; he didn't know if he could deal with Yuffie dying.  
Cid laughed harshly and ordered another whiskey. "It's hard, Vince. I think the only thing that keeps m' going is Melissa, sometimes. It's really hard. I loved her so...so much." He sighed. "I think the only thing I loved more than Shera and flying is Melissa, though, so I've gotta keep it together. Right?"  
Vincent thought about it for a while. "What would you have done...if Melissa wasn't there?"  
Cid sighed. "Probably offed myself. Shera was worth livin' for, man." He downed the whiskey and grimaced. "I think that's enough for now."  
"You've only had two." Vincent said, startled.  
Cid let loose with a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, well, I've gotta be more responsible; I've got a little girl over there who's life is in my hands." He smiled this time, a real, if small, smile, at the sight of his daughter. "You have kids someday, Vincent, you'll understand. They change everything."

Later that night Yuffie walked into the room her and Vincent were sharing; Rocket Town being overcrowded, pretty much everyone was dispensing with what was proper and bunking in with each other.  
Vincent was standing at the window, looking out. To where, Yuffie didn't know, but he looked very serene for a guy who had seemed so pensive earlier.  
"What's up?" She asked, sitting on the foot of the bed and looking up at him.  
"Just pondering." He said. "Life is too short, I think." He sat next to her. "Cid and Shera knew each other for years...if they'd just admitted they were in love, they could have had all of those years together. Now it seems like...kind of a waste. You never know when the person you love is going to die." He sighed.  
"Yeah, that's why you live every moment to it's fullest." Yuffie said, smiling. "Just like I always have."  
"You, perhaps. I have not. I spent most of my life...in the past." Vincent frowned. "I am just now learning how to look ahead to the future and not behind, in the past."  
Yuffie smiled. "Well, I'll be there to help, Vinnie."  
Vincent smiled, too. "I had been meaning to ask about that..." He said. Suddenly he moved, and was on the floor on one knee. Yuffie's eyes widened.  
Vincent withdrew something from his pocket; a ring. Where he'd gotten it, Yuffie had no idea, but it was gorgeous. "If there's one thing I've learned from this, Yuffie...is that life really is too short. I'd rather not waste time." He took her hand in his and looked up at her. "Let's not make Cid and Shera's mistake."  
Yuffie gaped at him.  
"Yuffie, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
Yuffie felt scared and giddy at the same moment. Tears and laughter threatened to burst out of her.  
Vincent got a strange look on his face. "You have to answer, Yuffie."  
Yuffie giggled. "Of course, silly!" She said. He put the ring on her finger and she leaned down and kissed him.  
"Good." He said, when they were finished kissing. "I was very nervous that the answer might be in the negative."  
"You didn't _seem_ very nervous!" Yuffie said. She kissed him again. "Shera would be happy, you know...happy that her death brought something good out of it."  
Vincent smiled. "It scared me into marrying you?"  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, pushing him. "That's mean!"  
Vincent chuckled, and leaned over her, a different demeanor coming over him; one that Yuffie instantly identified as sensual. He lay her back on the bed and kissed her.  
What went on next is entirely theirs, but suffice it to say that Vincent did his job, and he did it well, because when they walked downstairs the next morning, they were cheered.

_Author's note: Hahaha, you thought there'd be lemon, didn't you? Nah, not feeling up to it right now. But just wait, I'll describe wedding night IN DETAIL later. :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**Rock Star**

_This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them, and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for _  
- Disturbed, "Land of Confusion"

The reconstruction of Wutai took too much time to plan a wedding. Yuffie was glad that Vincent threw himself into the reconstruction as well; she thought he might be hurt by her blowing off their impending marriage in favor of her hometown.  
But she couldn't quite explain it. Wutai came first, no matter what.  
Vincent seemed to intrinsically understand, and accept, this about her. That was good, because she'd be really hurt if he dumped her over Wutai.  
Much of the capitol city was underwater. Godo and Yuffie first decided to build levee's around the town; even if only temporary, that was the best way to drain off the excess water.  
Tasha knew just the guy to help - her father, an ex-Shinra engineer, donated his time designing the levees, figuring out how to make permanent, cost-effective, working blockades against water. The bonus was that they would also keep out a good many of the monsters that occasionally infested the town.  
The band offered to donate labor and time; Yuffie went one better.  
"Hey, I've got an idea." She said one night, after a day of planning. The whole group was still in Rocket Town; for prudence's sake, and Cid's.  
"Yeah?" Hannah said. She sipped off her mug of beer, grimacing at the bitter aftertaste.  
"Let's do a benefit concert." Yuffie said. She leaned forward. "Charge something cheap for tickets, but see about getting everything donated, so that all of the profit goes to Wutai's reconstruction." She smiled. "I'm loaded, but not _that_ loaded. Wutai is really gonna suffer if we don't get some extra cash flowing; and that doesn't even count the personal posessions that were lost."  
So they spent the remainder of the week planning that. Cid was called in, for his engineering expertise, as were Reeve and Tasha's father, Ron.  
All three donated their time, free of charge. Apparently Tasha's father used to be a stagehand, and he called in a few favors from his old union; suddenly there was donated labor coming out of every direction. Everyone wanted to work for Death Penalty, for free if needed, in this endeavor.  
Everything was going according to plan; so when Vincent walked into their room the night before the concert to find Yuffie sobbing, he was a little startled.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.  
"It's just that I..." Yuffie looked up at him and smiled. "This whole thing is showing how awesome people really can be, Vince. Everyone's rallying around."  
Rufus, who still owned the global television networks, had arranged for the proceeds for that day's viewing to go toward the Wutai benefit fund, as well. He also donated old Midgar as the playing field, oddly appropriate; one destroyed city benefiting another. Few would have suspected the former president of Shinra to donate anything, much less to benefit Wutai, but he was being oddly benevolent.  
Maybe had a soft spot after all.  
"It's a good cause." Vincent said, sitting down next to her. He smiled, an expression that was becoming more and more normal on his face as time went on. Even Shera's death couldn't detract him from the fact that he was going to be getting married to Yuffie.  
"I know." Yuffie said, hiccuping. She smiled at him, teary-eyed. "Let's talk about something else! Have you called your mom?"  
Vincent frowned. Despite having made something of an amends to his mother, he was still nervous around her, or talking to her. No, he hadn't told her that he was engaged.  
"Uh..." He said. It wasn't very often that Vincent was at a loss for words; in fact, whenever he felt that, he usually just looked at the person in question until they went away.  
That tactic, unfortunately, no longer worked with Yuffie. She scowled at him. "Vincent! She's your _mother_!"  
"I know." Vincent said. "After we get all of this taken care of; after we set a date."  
She rolled her eyes and then flopped backward, toward his lap.  
That never failed to startle him, but he secretly delighted in it. If Yuffie weren't spontaneous, she wouldn't be _his Yuffie_.  
Sometimes, like now, he was completely overwhelmed by the fact that he had her. A few short months ago, Yuffie was simply a Wutai princess and he a gunslinger. Now she was a famous rock star, and he her fiance.  
"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Vince?" She asked, staring up at him from his lap. He shrugged.  
"Nothing."

That night Cid flew them to Kalm, where they'd be staying at Tifa's bar prior to the concert.  
They got in late, just as the volunteer stagehands had finished the general setup. As the concert was a late afternoon event, the stage had been built tonight, atop a sturdy portion of the former city of Midgar. Tomorrow the lighting, sound, and technical stuff would be done before the concert started.  
Death Penalty was slated to start right as the sun set; two local bands from Kalm that had built up a following would be opening for them. The bands, of course, were more than happy to open for Death Penalty, because now the entire _world's_ attention would be focused on them. It was just the break they needed.  
Yuffie smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror of her old room in Tifa's bar. In five years she'd really come along; who knew what the next five held?  
But one thing was for certain; Vincent would be there, and Wutai would be there.  
Nothing else mattered.

_A/N: I'm writing chapter 17 now. This is turning out to be longer than I thought! The next chapter is all concert and reconstruction. Sorry this chapter was so short._


	17. Chapter 17

**Rock Star**

_They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is dead wings...  
_ - The Distillers, "City of Angels"

The sun was descending behind the monstrosity that was formerly known as Midgar.  
The failed Shinra city became a silhouette behind the stage, which was lit up by a thousand spotlights. It was an awesome backdrop to highlight the Wutain tragedy.  
The outdoor venue had attracted thousands of people. Even more watched from the comfort of their own homes, via Shinra's new "Pay per view" option. One hundred percent of the profits from sales of this particular pay per view were going to the Wutain Recovery Fund, and fifty cents from every future sale until Wutai was whole again.  
A volunteer stagehand caught his cue from an invisible aide offstage and flipped a switch, bringing the lights down as the sun set below the horizon. Smoke filled the stage.  
The hushed voices of the crowd grew louder in anticipation. As the smoke cleared, a boot appeared, and another. Suddenly, Death Penalty was on stage.  
With no introduction, they launched into their first song, a cover that aptly fit the backdrop. Yuffie's unique ability to modulate her voice came in handy; a raspy, angry, femine voice, a hard thing to concoct, was needed.

_It's goin' down  
Tonight in this town  
Cuz they stare and growl  
They all stare and growl I take a scar  
Every time I cry  
Cuz it ain't my style  
No, it ain't my style _

_Goin' down to the gravel  
Head to the barrel  
Take this life and end this struggle  
Los Angeles, come scam me please  
Emptiness never sleeps at Cliftons  
6 a.m., with your bag lady friend  
And your mind descending  
Stripped of the right to be a human in control  
It's warmer in hell, so down we go _

_They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is dead wings  
They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is dead wings... _

_It's a ghost town  
Rabid underworld  
Dionysian night, vitriolic twilight  
A mirage comes up, it never ends  
Once you get burned, you're never the same _

_Left behind, erased from time  
Ain't no decency in being boxed up alive  
Look around, ain't no RIP signs here  
We don't rest in peace, we just disappear _

_So where we are, Los Angeles  
No angels sing in the valley of unease  
I watch the sun roll down the Pacific  
Over hookered Sunset Strip _

_They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is dead wings  
They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is dead wings... _

_There's a black moon tonight  
Ain't shinin' down  
On the western neon lights _

_There's a black moon tonight  
Ain't shinin' down  
On the western neon lights! _

_They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is dead wings  
They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is dead wings... _

_They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is dead wings _

_They say  
This is the city  
The City of Angels  
But all I see is nothing... _

The crowd burst into a tumultuous applause; some who still lived in Midgar nodded their approval.  
The stage went dark, and suddenly a lone spotlight shone on Yuffie, who was standing in front of the mic, head down. Only those very close to the stage could see the tears leaking down her face. Suddenly she inhaled.  
"I want to thank you all for coming." She said, quietly, totally at odds with her normal exhuberance. "Two weeks ago, my hometown of Wutai was brutally ravaged by a Category Five hurricane." She closed her eyes. "Wutai, for those of you who don't know, is generally a very proud town. We're very old-fashioned, and too proud to ask for help. But see, the problem is, we have nothing left." A projector flashed a picture of Wutai, taken from a tourism catalogue, on a screen behind her. "Wutai is normally a very pleasant place to be, very calm and serene." A new picture flashed, taken the day previous; you could only see the last story of the pagoda. "It's underwater now."  
She exhaled, slowly. This was very hard for her; being in front of large groups didn't scare her, but showing vulnerability in front of them did. A look of pain crossed her face. "This is my hometown." She said. "Those of you who know me know that it's not just my hometown. My line has ruled over Wutai for a millenia. My father is the lord of Wutai. How could I, the princess of Wutai, just sit there?"  
The crowd was silent, respectful.  
"My father and I have a lot of money, and we have poured it into reconstructing Wutai. We'll be able to reorganize the government and restore the pagoda and temple. We can even fund part of the levees we want to build to drain the water and protect Wutai from this ever happening again." Ron's diagram flashed on the screen. "What my father and I cannot do is replace the homes my people lost, or their posessions." She gulped. "We cannot replace these things. We can't even fund all of the levees, or the cost of pumping the water out of the city. That's why I'm...grateful to all of you. You guys will make it possible for my people to be whole again."  
More silence.  
"This concert, then, isn't for Wutai. It raised money for Wutai, but it isn't for Wutai. It's for you guys; our fans. It's for everyone who helped put this together; to Rufus Shinra for letting us play here to the stagehands who generously volunteered their time, putting their wages towards the Wutai fund. It's for you guys, not us." Yuffied reached up and wiped some tears from her eyes; if she didn't stop this now, she'd never stop crying and all of this would be for nothing.  
Applause broke out.  
"But, if you could, I'd like you to share this with one more person." She said, quietly, as the clapping and whooping died down. "We were really lucky in Wutai. We evacuated everyone to the caverns above the city before anyone died. Just when we were about to run out of supplies, AVALANCHE and the rest of Death Penalty braved the weather to bring us more, and when we had the chance to evacuate, they threw themselves into it."  
Shera's picture from the funeral faded onto the screen. "Shera Highwind, wife of Cid Highwind of AVALANCHE, mother to Melissa Highwind, died saving the life of a child during the evacuation. She was the only human casualty." She closed her eyes again, tears coming a little more freely, recalling the scene graphically. She'd do the audience a favor and not tell them how she died.  
"So, if you can honor Shera and her bravery by sharing this night with her, Death Penalty will get on with the concert."  
The crowd began murmuring to itself, the sound swelling into a small wave that grew as one by one people began to clap in unison, whooping and applauding and just generally approving of the idea of a concert dedicated, in part, to Shera.  
Yuffie glanced toward the front row, where Cid sat, quietly. She hadn't forwarned him of this and there were fresh tears streaming down the gruff pilot's face. They were tears of joy; Shera, one of the most humble people he'd ever known, was now going to be remembered by a generation.  
"Shera wouldn't have liked this." Yuffie said, smiling at Cid. "She wasn't a very prideful person. She was humble and quiet. But I think it's only right, and I have to think that you guys agree. So let's get this show on the road!"  
The applause was never louder.

The band had spent two hours playing an assortment of their work interspersed with covers, including the song they'd sang at Shera's funeral, to a video collage that Tasha had put together. The collage included beautiful things like flowers, pictures of Melissa, Cid and Shera together, and a few group pictures of AVALANCHE that included Shera. As the song faded, a picture of Shinra No. 26 faded into a candid shot of Shera the day of her and Cid's wedding, beaming happily. On the last note, the picture had faded into blackness.  
"Okay, guys. I think we have time for one more, what do you think?" Yuffie asked the band, grinning. It really was the last song of the evening; there would be no encore.  
"Oh, I dunno. I'm kinda tired..." Mike said, pretending to yawn. One of Hannah's drumsticks flew out of the air and hit him on the head. The audience laughed.  
"This last one is an oldie, but a goodie." Yuffie said into the mic. "And I would like to dedicate it to you guys, because you've made a difference."

_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
I can hear the marching feet  
Moving into the street _

_Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger's gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
Burning into the night _

_There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion? _

_This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in _

_Superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong, somehow  
Men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour _

_This is the time, this is the place  
So we look to the future  
And there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion _

_This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in _

_I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep _

_There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion? _

_This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for _

_This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to _

The reception to that last song was a lot better than Yuffie had expected it to be. She didn't even know if the audience knew who had done it originally, but she liked it. It smacked of proactivity, of taking a stand in the face of danger and against incredible odds - kind of like AVALANCHE had not so long ago.  
Best of all, though, the concert and pay per view proceeds had more than paid for the cost of the Wutain reconstruction effort. They were debating what to do with the leftover.  
"If I may..." Rufus said, at the band's impromptu celebration at the bar later that evening.  
Attention swung to the Shinra president.  
"I think I know what to do with the excess money." Rufus said.  
The bar silenced.  
"What about a statue?" He asked.  
"Of what?" Barret asked, crossly. Despite Rufus' turn of heart, Barret still didn't like the younger man.  
"Shera." Vincent said quietly. Rufus nodded.  
Pencils were produced, and paper, and everyone inputted. When the final design was drawn, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

_Three months later_

Wutai City shone brightly in the spring sunlight; new paint and plaster has that affect on a place.  
There was joy and sadness in the city; every now and then you would see a person staring at the levees sadly, or staring off into the distance, thinking back.  
But then a child's peal of laughter would sound throughout the town, or a chocobo would wark happily in the distance, and the illusion was dispelled.  
If one were walking through the town, they could hear the sounds of a new generation of ninja training, of the materia seller bargaining jovially, of a new fighter challenging the newly-reconstructed Pagoda. Wutai was healing.  
Where the ceremonial bell had hung months before, something new lay. A lone, solitary platform carried a life-sized stone figure of a lone woman, kneeling to help some scared, invisible person. Compassion shone on her beautiful face.  
At the base of the statue a single line was inscribed. One had to get close to read it; that was the point.  
_"What is a hero without love for mankind?"_

_**A/N**: I know that in the last chapter I quoted the song at the beginning as being by Disturbed. I know that it was by Genesis originally, their version just really sucked. And I know I left out an entire verse here, it was a pointless, useless verse. But other than that, the song rocks and I highly recommend everyone somehow get a copy of Disturbed's version of "Land of Confusion."  
No, this isn't the end - but it would be a good one, wouldn't it?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Rock Star**

_This is life  
What a **fucked** up thing we do  
What a nightmare come true  
Or a playground if we choose _

_And I choose  
_ - The Offspring, "I Choose"

_Newscast:_

A lone blonde woman sat behind a desk, waiting patiently while a makeup artist made some last-minute corrections. Cameras were rolling, but they were not on-air yet.  
"Jessica, you ready?" Camera 1 said. Jessica flashed him a thumbs-up and shoed her makeup artist away.  
"Good evening, and welcome to Shinra World News. This is Jessica, reporting to you live from Shinra HQ in Healin."  
She turned to a different camera. "In world news, a small hurricane has just passed through the Wutai area; however, the new levee's held and Wutai is safe. Costa del Sol has announced their new tourism marketing campaign, more in Business later this evening. President Shinra has announced the rennovation of the Midgar area; the entire structure will be razed and irrigation and healing techniques will be applied to make the area viable again."  
She turned again. "In Entertainment news, Death Penalty frontwoman Yuffie Kisaragi-Valentine was taken to the hospital today. Sources say the singer has gone into labor with her first child, nine months to the day after her marriage to former AVALANCHE member Vincent Valentine. The group's press manager, Tasha Costa, had this to say."  
The screen changes to Tasha, standing in front of a hospital in Edge, smiling. "Of course, we're all very excited and happy for Yuffie and Vincent, but I'd like to reassert myself in pleading for the media to let themselves enjoy some time alone with their new child. When we know the gender, so will you, but let the new family have some time alone. The child is going to be surrounded by the media as it grows up; how couldn't it? It's parents are two very notable celebrities. But let them have this one night, please."  
The screen goes back to Jessica. "That was three hours ago, and Death Penalty has just announced that Mrs. Valentine gave birth to a healthy baby girl about an hour ago. They've named her Sierra. I think I join the whole station in wishing the happy couple congratulations."  
"And in Sports..."  
_Click._  
Yuffie smiled as Vincent turned off the television. She looked down at the baby in her arms; she had her father's red eyes, but you couldn't tell that right now - she was sound asleep.  
Naming the girl after Shera had been Vincent's idea; he always was the sentimental one. They'd used the Wutain version of her name, but still, it was unique.  
Cid had been noticibly absent from the delivery room, but both of them understood why. A year after her death, and he still missed her terribly. He'd like the name, though.  
The room was completely silent, thanks to Tasha's announcement earlier. Yuffie mentally blessed her for that, or else the paparazzi would be stalking the hallways. For all she knew, they already were, but she'd yet to have actually seen one, so she figured the announcement had worked.  
"She looks like her mother." Vincent said, quietly.  
"Of course she does. Nothing like good, strong Ninja blood to kick the crap out of all other chromosomes." Yuffie said, grinning. Four hours of labor didn't seem to have overdone her, but then again, she had requested the epidural.  
Vincent smiled at his wife and then leaned down, touching his new daughter's forehead, slightly. At his touch, she stirred, and open her gorgeous red eyes to look up at him.  
Suddenly, a peal of babyish laughter rang through the room, unusual in a newborn, but not unheard of. Sierra grabbed her father's forefinger and shook it slightly, giggling again.  
Vincent's face softened.  
"Come on, Mr. Valentine, hold your daughter." Yuffie said, holding the baby out. "Obviously she wants to get acquainted with you."  
Vincent resolutely struggled with his initial nervousness over holding their child. He no longer had a claw to worry about, but he still had no way to go about it.  
"There now." Yuffie said. "You got it right on the first try. Now why were you muttering about being a horrible father in the delivery room?"  
Vincent shrugged, as his daughter grabbed at wisps of his hair and giggled playfully. "Nothing to worry about. I suspect it's a fear all new fathers have."  
Tasha was right. Sierra spent her whole life surrounded by the media, but that night was sacred to her parents. It was the only time in her life when she was just theirs, and it meant the world to them.

_Several years later_

"Mommy, how did you meet daddy?" A young, innocent voice asked. Yuffie looked down from her desk, where she was composing what was sure to be a new hit song, into the red eyes of her oldest daughter.  
She now had a twin sister and brother to complement her, but they couldn't talk yet. Sierra's question was special.  
"Well, now, Sierra, that's a very long story." Yuffie said, playfully. "How about I tell you tonight for bedtime?"  
"Okay!" Sierra said, and dashed off. She loved stories, always had, no matter what kind. Now that she was learning to read, she loved them even more, and would always insist that mom should write that down so she could read it to herself later.  
This story, though, Yuffie could probably oblige her on. Setting her song aside, she opened up her notebook computer and started typing, fast - she had a deadline. Bedtime was only a few hours away.

Vincent tucked his youngest children, still infants, in that night, as was his custom, before heading into his oldest daughter's room to wish her good night. To his surprise, Yuffie was already there, a thick stack of paper in her hand.  
He raised his eyebrow at her and she grinned. "Just in time! Daddy can tuck you in and listen to the story, too."  
"Mom's gonna tell me about how she met you!" Sierra said, bouncing in her bed excitedly. "She says you guys saved the world - three times!"  
"We did indeed." Vincent said, smiling at Yuffie. "Notes?"  
"Memoirs." Yuffie said. "The fastest ones written on the planet, ever, just for the eyes of one person." She poked her daughter in the nose, and Sierra stuck her tongue out at her.  
Vincent obligingly tucked his daughter in and sat down at the edge of the bed, politely waiting for Yuffie to begin.  
"Now, then, Sierra." Yuffie said. "You know how most stories begin with 'Once upon a time?'" Sierra nodded.  
"Well, this story does too. It's a long story, but I think you'll like it." Yuffie said, She looked down at her papers. "Once upon a time, the world was in trouble, and nine people came together to help. The story starts at Midgar, a huge city in the middle of a desolate wasteland, where a soldier, a bartender, and a revolutionary met up and started the fight." She smiled at Vincent. "What started that day, Sierra, was _amazing_."

_Fin_

_Author's notes: WHEW! Finally! It wasn't very long at all, and yet it took forever to write! And 18 chapters - three more than I thought! In the meantime I started several other things, one of which I've posted here. It's another Yuffentine called Diamonds and Guns._


	19. Closing and song list

**Rock Star**

_**Appendix**_

I have been asked by a LOT of people to post a list of songs used in this fic, and I'm finally going down to it. Here they are, in order, by chapter and appearance. Beware, a lot of them appear several times.

**- - - - - **

**Chapter One**

Leading Song – Rock Star – Nickelback

You Oughta Know – Alanis Morisette

**Chapter Two**

Leading Song – Rock Star – Nickelback

Saving Me – Nickelback

**Chapter Three**

Leading Song – Rock Star – Nickelback

Le Disko – Shiny Toy Guns

Hero – Chad Kroeger of Nickelback

Rock Star – Nickelback

**Chapter Four**

Leading Song – Rock Star – Nickelback

Far Away – Nickelback

Saving Me – Nickelback

How You Remind Me – Nickelback

Animals – Nickelback

Ra – Do You Call My Name (mentioned, no lyrics)

**Chapter Five**

Leading Song – Rock Star – Nickelback

Sometimes – A poem by me, no real song, sorry guys.

**Chapter Six**

Leading Song – Diamonds and Guns – The Transplants

California Babylon – The Transplants (One line, Nights With Bright Lights)

**Chapter Seven**

Leading Song – Yesterday – The Beatles

Alive and Amplified – The Mooney Suzuki

Mean Sleep – Cree Summer, featuring Lenny Kravitz

**Chapter Eight**

Leading Song – Saving Me – Nickelback

Far Away – Nickelback

**Chapter Nine**

Leading Song – Pain – Three Days Grace

Pain – Three Days Grace

Hero – Chad Kroeger of Nickelback

**Chapter Ten**

Leading Song – With You – Linkin Park

Saving Me – Nickelback

If Everyone Cared – Nickelback

**Chapter Eleven**

Leading Song – If Everyone Cared – Nickelback

**Chapter Twelve**

Leading Song – Far Away – Nickelback

**Chapter Thirteen**

Leading Song – Primal Scream – Motley Crue

**Chapter Fourteen**

Leading Song – Far Away – Nickelback

**Chapter Fifteen**

Leading Song – Sad But True – The Transplants

Sad But True – The Transplants

**Chapter Sixteen**

Leading Song – Land of Confusion – Disturbed (Originally by Genesis)

**Chapter Seventeen**

Leading Song – City of Angels – The Distillers

City of Angels – The Distillers

Land of Confusion – Disturbed (Originally by Genesis)

**Chapter Eighteen**

Leading Song – I Choose – The Offspring

- - - - -

Wow, I had no idea I used so many Nickelback songs. One would think I'm a Nickelback fanatic, and I'm not. Haha. That's my mom.

No, seriously, she's insane. Someone needs to stop her. She has a personalized license plate that says NICKLBCK. She has gone to SEVEN of their shows in the past year and a half. SEVEN. Someone, please, end the madness. O.o

I'm kidding, she's just a fangirl. Anyway, this story was my first ever Yuffentine and I've branched out since then – I've written and completed a oneshot and another chaptered story based on the pairing, and I've started another chaptered story. All because you guys gave me a little bit of encouragement. I really appreciate it!

This will be the last update to this story, ever, other than formatting – I'm trying to go through and edit all of my stories into NeoOffice so that they can read well, and this story is one of the many that will be updated. So if your author alerts and story alerts start pinging about completed stories, that's why. But thanks, guys. Thanks for everything, I really appreciate the reviews and kind words. Thanks a million.

- Tasha Costa


End file.
